Net Idol
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Sichul Love Story. Chapter terakhir dataaaang. NC NC NC-21 Akhir kata: Sampai jumpa dan jangan lupa REVIEW :D Jangan jadi silent reader disaat-saat terakhir yaaa ,
1. Chapter 1

Aku kembai membawa cerita baruuu :D

#plakk yang kemaren aja belum selesai -_-

Mian ne :(

Kita selingin aja dengan cerita ini biar gak bosan :D

(padahal sebenernya lagi mati ide)

Ahh, ayo chingu bantu aku memikirkan ending yang romantis untuk WonKyu T.T

Share di review ya :)

**Warning: BL, Yaoi, PG-17, Typo bertebaran dll.**

**Rating: M ( T for this chap )**

**Cast: SiChul, Yunjae dan lain sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast yang ada adalah milik Tuhan YME o:)**

**Terinspirasi dari karakter Aoi di dalam Manga Maid Sama!**

-Happy Reading-

"Noona aku pulaaaang"

"Ahhh, my Chullie is back. Come on honey, banyak pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan"

***Net Idol***

Halo semua perkenalkan, aku Kim Heechul.

Seorang namja berumur 17 tahun yang menjadi bagian dari SM High School.

Aku seorang anak yatim-piatu.

Orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun lalu.

Sekarang aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan hyung-ku Kim Jaejoong.

Jangan heran kenapa di awal tadi aku memanggilnya noona, karena wajah hyung-ku sangaaaat cantik. Bahkan ia lebih cantik daripada yeoja manapun. Oleh karena itu, sejak kecil aku selalu memanggilnya noona. Dan ia tak keberatan, tentu saja karena aku adik kesayangannya. Kalian jangan coba-coba memanggilnya noona ya kalau tak ingin dihajar olehnya.

"Chullie~ ini desain terbaruku. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm, bagus noona. Tapi menurutku warnanya terlalu lembut. Cobalah gunakan warna yang sedikit cerah"

Noonaku adalah seorang desainer baju ternama. Karena pekerjaannya itulah saat ini kami hidup berkecukupan walau tanpa orangtua. Noona selalu berunding denganku jika ada desainnya yang kurang ia yakini. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati aku akan membantunya. Bukan hanya soal pendapat, tubuhku pun selalu dipakai noona untuk mengiklankan bajunya.

Ya, aku merupakan 1 dari sekian banyak model-model yang dipakai noona untuk, mempromosikan bajunya. Aku tidak turun langsung di catwalk, aku hanya menghiasi laman internet fashion kepunyaan noona. Apakah kalian fikir aku mempromosikan baju untuk namja? Hm, kalian salaah besar. Karena desain baju noonaku khusus untuk kaum yeoja. Dan aku harus menyamarkan jati diriku. Aku menggunakan wig yang cantik agar bisa sepadan dengan dress dress cantik buatan noona. Soal wajah jangan khawatir. Walau aku seorang namja, wajahku tak kalah cantik dengan noonaku. Kami memang kakak beradik bishounen.

Awalnya aku menentang keras keinginan noona yang menginginkanku menjadi modelnya. Namun noona terus membujukku dengan meng iming-imingi kucing Persia dan komik sebagai upahnya. Dan tentu saja aku tak akan bisa menolaknya. Saat peluncuran pertama laman internet fashion noona, ternyata reaksi yang kami dapat sungguh tak terduga. Ratusan ribu orang meninggalkan komentar positif. Mereka semua mengagumi keindahan desain ciptaan noona dan kecantikan wajahku tentu saja. Melihat itu semua ada kepuasan sendiri yang timbul didalam diriku. Dan sejak saat itu laman internet fashion milik noona pun, hanya memiliki-ku sebagai modelnya.

2 tahun sejak peluncuran awal, sekarang penggemarku menjadi jutaan orang. Entah itu yeoja maupun namja, entah orang asli korea maupun luar negri. Mereka sangat memujaku.. Ribuan fanspage mereka buat untukku. Bahkan mereka menobatkanku sebagai 'Net Idol'. Dan tentu saja mereka tidak tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya adalah seorang namja. Entah apa reaksi mereka jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak perduli. Aku hanya ingin menikmati segala yang aku punya saat ini.

Author POV

"Chullie, ini kostum untuk hari ini. Lekaslah pakai. Aku akan menunggumu dibawah" Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah mini dress berwarna merah kepada Heechul.

"Ne noona" segera Heechul masuk menuju kamarnya. Dilepasnya seragam sekolah yang ia pakai, kemudian digantinya dengan mini dress yang diberi oleh Jaejoong tadi.

Setelah dress terpasang rapi, ia memakai stocking jaring-jaring berwarna hitam. Sebuah boots hitam pun telah melekat rapi di kaki jenjangnya. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, di gunakannya sebuah wig panjang dan bergelombang. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kaca dan melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Sexy" gumamnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan namja berseragam SMA yang 10 menit lalu dipantulkan oleh kaca yang sama.

Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kesebuah ruangan kosong yang disulap Jaejoong menjadi sebuah studio foto. Mereka memang tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mengadakan pemotretan diluar rumah. Fotografer yang mereka pakai pun bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka memperkerjakan orang yang benar-benar bisa dipercaya. Soal make up Heechul, Jaejoong sendirilah yang menanganinya. Jadi mereka hanya kerja bertiga dalam hal ini, demi menjaga rahasia.

"Yah, Jung Yunho! Jauhkan tanganmu dari bokong noonaku!" Teriak Heechul saat melihat sang kakak sedang dirape oleh seorang pria.

"Aish, tak bisakah kau membiarkanku bahagia sedikit saja Chullie?" Erang Yunho a.k.a namjachingu Jaejoong a.k.a Fotografer kepercayaan.

"Kau sudah cukup bahagia Yunho! Hampir setiap malam kau 'tunggangi' noonaku. Masih belum merasa cukup eoh?" sahut Heechul sengit.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa ber blushing ria mendengar perkataan frontal adiknya.

"Dan hampir setiap malam kau selalu mencoba menggagalkan kebahagiaanku" ujar Yunho tak mau mengalah.

"Yah kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar! Heechul, kau kemari. Aku akan mendandanimu" Teriak Jaejoong yang tak tahan melihat dua orang yang sangat disayanginya bertengkar.

Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya melihat Yunho menyeringai senang. Ia sungguh kesal pada Yunho.

"Dan kau Yunho! Berhenti tersenyum tak jelas! Persiapkan kameramu!" Ucap Jaejoong lagi.

Giliran Heechul yang menyeringai senang melihat Yunho di teriaki noonanya. Dijulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho.

"Berhenti mengejeknya, Kim Heechul" Jaejoong memukul kepala adiknya.

"Aww appo noona" Ringis Heechul.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan keluhan sang adik. Ia mengeluarkan kotak Make-up dan segera mendandani Heechul. Sedangkan Yunho mempersiapkan set yang akan digunakan Heechul untuk pemotretan. 15 menit kemudian semua persiapan selesai. Dengan sedikit polesan dari Jaejoong, wajah Heechul semakin terlihat sexy dan dewasa.

Segera Heechul berjalan ke set pemotretan dan mulai bergaya. Dan selanjutnya hanya suara jepretan kamera diselingi suara Jaejoong yang mengarahkan gayalah yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

Saat ini Heechul sedang berbaring santai dikamarnya sembari memainkan tab membuka sebuah situs yang merupakan situs fanspage terbesarnya. Ya, ia memang menyamar menggunakan akun palsu agar dapat meng update apa saja gossip yang sedang hangat dikalangan penggemarnya.

"Lady Heesicca terlihat sedang berbelanja di Shibuya"

"Lady Heesicca ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan fotografernya"

"Salon langganan Lady Heesicca"

Tagline berita itu membuat Heechul tertawa. Ya, fans-fans nya memang selalu menciptakan berita yang aneh. Nyatanya Heechul tak pernah sekalipun keluar rumah dengan menggunakan sosok 'Lady Heesicca' jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlihat berada di Shibuya -_- dan lagi, ia sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi Jepang. Dan dari semua gossip yang beredar, berita kedekatannya dengan fotografer-lah yang paling banyak menuai respon. Entah pro atau kontra. Heechul bergidik ngeri sendiri membayangkan bila ia jadi namjachingu si mesum Yunho.

"Chullie, aku dan Yunho mau ke bandara. Apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong saat memasuki kamar Heechul.

"Hah? Untuk apa noona? Kau akan pergi lagi? Yah baru saja seminggu lalu kau pergi, sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku lagi? Sungguh noona yang jahat" Ujar Heechul.

"Omo, kenapa aku punya adik secerewet ini. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku dan Yunho akan menjemput sepupunya dari Amerika" Ujar Jaejoong memberi penjelasan.

"Oh mian nona" Heechul tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yah, mau ikut tidak? Kalau ikut, lekas bersiap. Kutunggu dibawah" Ujar Jaejoong sembari berlalu.

'Hm, ikut atau tidak? Kalau ikut, aku hanya akan menjadi saksi kemesuman Yunho. Tapi kalau tidak ikut aku sendirian. Baiklah aku ikut' Heechul segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia membuka lemarinya, melihat baju apa yang akan ia pakai. Pilihannya tertuju pada celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna biru muda.

Setelah memakai semuanya ia segera menyusul noona-nya yang telah menunggu dibawah. Dan mereka bertiga masuk kedalam mobil, lalu berangkat menuju bandara.

"Sepupumu itu untuk apa kemari yunho?" Tanya Heechul pada Yunho yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Panggil aku HYUNG, Kim Heechul! Aku bahkan lebih tua 5tahun darimu." Sahut Yunho.

"Yah kau hanya tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku kan? Kenapa kau suka sekali sih cari masalah denganku?" Bentak Heechul tidak terima.

Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini. Ia sudah letih melihat ketidak akuran dua orang ini. Ia fokuskan fikirannya ke majalah fashion yang sedang di bacanya.

"Cih, kau sungguh menyebalkan Heechul. Hm, sepupuku akan melanjutkan studi-nya di Korea. Dan dia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu. Aku harap kalian bisa akur" terang Yunho.

"Hm, memang berapa umurnya?"

"Kurasa 15tahun"

"Yah kau pabbo Yunho. Umur 15tahun itu belum cukup untuk masuk ke SMA."

"Hei dia itu pintar, Tidak sepertimu. Dia ikut kelas percepatan selama di Amerika. Dan dia sudah terdaftar sebagai juniormu di SM High School"

"Yah aku juga pintar kok. Buktinya aku naik kelas" Ucap Heechul membela diri.

"Dengan nilai yang sangat pas-pasan bukan?"

"Kau orang paling menyebalkan sedunia tuan Jung!"

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar mobil. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga letih, terus-terusan perang mulut degan Yunho. Tapi dia bisa apa? Yunho-lah yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Ternyata pemandangan diluar dan sejuknya suhu udara dimobil Yunho membuat Heechul tertidur.

"Dimana sepupumu menunggu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho ketika mereka tiba di bandara.

"Dia menunggu di terminal kedatangan chagi, kita hanya tinggal menjemputnya tanpa harus menunggu. Ah itu dia" seru Yunho.

Yunjae couple pun turun dari mobil, menghampiri seorang namja tinggi yang menunggu di kursi.

"Heyyo my broo. Ah i miss you so bad bro" Sapa Yunho

"Neomu bogoshipoyo hyung" Jawab si namja tinggi. Ia memeluk Yunho, melepas kerinduan.

"Kau semakin besar ya. Oya perkenalkan ini namjachingu-ku Jaejoong" Ujar Yunho.

"Anneyong, Kim Jaejoong imnida" sapa Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Choi Siwon imnida. Senang bisa mengenalmu Jaejoong-shi"

"Hm, kau bisa memanggilku hyung." Ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum manis.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah sangat lapar" Ucap Yunho.

Merekapun masuk kemobil dan mulai meninggalkan bandara. Siwon duduk disebelah Heechul yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak nya.

"Dia siapa Jae hyung?" Tanya Siwon. Diamati nya wajah Heechul yang tertutup sebagian poninya.

"Dia adikku. Kim Heechul, won." Terang Jaejoong.

"Oh begitu. Apakah dia yang nanti akan satu sekolah denganku?"

"Ya, aku harap kau bisa segera akrab dengannya won"

"Hm, dia yeoja yang cantik hyung" Sahut Siwon polos.

Yunho dan Jaejoong segera saling memandang mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa terbahak. Siwon memandang mereka dengan wajah bingung. Tawa YunJae couple semakin nyaring, membuat Heechul terusik dan mulai terbangun.

"Yah, kalian berdua ribut sekali." Ucap Heechul sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Kyeopta" gumam Siwon.

"Eungh, kau siapa?" Tanya Heechul begitu melihat ada orang tak dikenal duduk disampingnya.

"Anneyong. Choi Siwon imnida. Aku sepupu Yunho hyung. Mohon bantuanmu noona" Ucap Siwon sopan.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Noona? Yah. Aku namja, pabbo!" sahut Heechul ketus.

"Jangan berbohong noona. Itu tidak baik. Tuhan membenci orang yang berbohong. Aku tahu dadamu tidak besar. Kau tidak perlu malu" Siwon menasihati Heechul.

"Yah aku memang namja! Lihatlah" Heechul mengangkat baju yang ia kenakan. Memperlihatkan dadanya agar Siwon percaya.

Siwon membelalakan matanya. Namun sepertinya ia masih jelas pada raut wajahnya. Di angkat tangannya menuju dada Heechul. Mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Berani sekali kau menyentuhku! Ah kau tak ada bedanya dengan sepupumu itu! Sama-sama mesum" bentak Heechul sambil menepis tangan siwon yang menyentuh dadanya.

YunJae hanya dapat terdiam melihat kepolosan Siwon. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka Siwon akan senekat itu. 5 detik kemudian mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Membuat Heechul semakin kesal.

"Kalian berhenti tertawa. Jelaskan padanya bahwa aku adalah namja. Dan kau Jung Yunho, ajarkan sopan santun padanya. Jangan ajarkan kemesuman pada dia" bentak Heechul.

YunJae tak juga berhenti tertawa. Ini sungguh hiburan yang sangat lucu. Mereka yakin pasti banyak hal lucu dan aneh yang akan menanti mereka dimasa depan. Heechul mengembungkan pipinya dan

dan mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat YunJae yang semakin nyaring tertawa. Tak disadarinya seseorang sedang menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak menyerangnya saat ini juga.

"Mianhae" Ucap Siwon saat sudah berhasil membuang fantasi liar dari otaknya.

Heechul mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia sunnguh masih kesal kepada 3 orang yang ada dimobil ini.

"Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku sungguh tidak tau bahwa kau itu namja, Chullie" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Panggil aku hyung. Aku lebih tua 2tahun daripada kau. Cih pabbo" sahut Heechul ketus.

"Ne. Kau akan memaafkan ku hyung?" Siwon mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Berhenti melakukannya. Sungguh tidak pantas!" Ujar Heechul.

"Berhenti berkelahi. Ayo turun." Ucap Jaejoong menengahi. Ternyata mereka telah sampai kesebuah restoran khas korea.

Heechul segera turun dari mobil meninggalkan Siwon yang berwajah murung. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Jaejoong sambil merangkul Siwon.

"Ne hyung" Ucap Siwon pelan.

"Jangan sedih. Ia pasti akan memaafkanmu." Hibur Jaejoong.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang duduk mengelilingi meja segiempat beralaskan tatami. Siwon tak henti-hentinya menatap sedih kepada Heechul yang mengacuhkannya dan asik bermain dengan Telfon genggam.

"Hey chullie, maafkanlah Siwon. Bukan salahnya kan, wajahmu memang terlalu manis untuk seorang namja" Ujar Yunho.

Namun Heechul tetap asik dengan Handphone-nya.

"Kau tau hyung, Tuhan membenci orang yang bermusuhan. Kau harus memaafkanku jika tak ingin dibenci Tuhan" ucap Siwon.

"Berhenti menceramahiku, Pendeta kecil" sahut Heechul ketus.

" Maafkanlah Siwon, chullie. Lihatnya wajahnya yang memelas itu. Kau tak kasihan padanya" Bujuk Jaejoong.

"Yah, kalian cerewet sekali. Baiklah aku memaafkanmu Pendeta kecil"

"Jinjja? Ah gomawo hyung" Siwon segera berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Heechul yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Yah, hentikan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Lepaskan aku" Heechul mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun tubuh Siwon terlanjur memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak hyung. Kau harum dan hangat membuatku nyaman memelukmu" Ucap Siwon.

Heechul dapat merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar pujian Siwon. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sedangkan duo YunJae tersenyum penuh arti melihat pipi Heechul yang dihiasi semburat kemerahan.

"Sepertinya kehidupan kita akan semakin menarik setelah ini chagi" Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Ya dan aku sungguh tak sabar menantinya" sahut Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

Bersiaplah Kim Heechul, kehidupan barumu sudah menanti di depan sana.

TBC or END?

Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ternyata SiChull shipper tidak banyak ya :(

Tapi tak apa, mari kita buat SiChull menduniaaaaaa #plakk

.

Gomawo buat semua yang sudah meriview *Kecup satu-satu*

Tetap review di chap-chap selanjutnya ya :)

.

Oya aku akan jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di review ya :D

Kakak Beradik Bishounen?

Bishounen itu sebutan untuk pria-ria yang mempunyai wajah cantik :)

Jadi kakak beradik bishounen itu kakak beradik, sama-sama pria tapi berwajah cantik :)

.

Bias-ku Siwon?

Bias-ku itu semua member suju , aaaaaaaa tapi lebih khusus kepasa Siwon, Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin 3

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

"Wah, siapa yeoja ini. Cantik sekali" Gumam Siwon saat melihat sebuah halaman website.

"Lady Heesica, orang Korea? Wah benar-benar cantik" Siwon membuka semua file foto yang ada di website tersebut.

"Hm, model eoh? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu ada yeoja seperti ini diKorea?"

"Ah, benar-benar cantik ne. Hm, menarik"

Siwon merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian mengeluarkan Handphone-nya. Dicarinya sebuah nomor yang ada dikontaknya kemudian memencet tombol dial.

Tuut…. Tuuut… tuuut.

"Yeoboseo" Sapa seseorang diseberang telfon.

"Yeoboseo appa" Sahut Siwon sopan.

"Ne, ada apa Siwon-ah?" Tanya tuan Choi.

"Hm, aku ingin kembali ke Korea appa" Pinta Siwon.

"Yah apa-apaan kau! Setahun lalu kau sendiri yang mohon untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Amerika, sekarang kau minta kembali. Kau fikir biaya sekolahmu appa bayar dengan kimchi? Biaya pindah sekolah itu mahal. Jangan main-main. Lanjutkan sekolahmu dengan benar" Omel sang appa.

"Yah, appa aku kesepian disini. Appa tidak kasihan padaku?" Pinta Siwon memelas.

"Selesaikan sekolahmu. Setelah lulus baru kau boleh melanjutkan High School diKorea" Sahut tuan Choi tegas.

"Itu masih 2 tahun lagi appa"

"Kalau begitu ikutlah kelas percepatan agar kau cepat kembali."

***Net Idol*** (Chapter 2)

Heechul telah rapi dengan seragam SM High School yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya didepan kaca untuk memastikan tak ada yang kurang dengan penampilannya. Setelah dirasanya sempurna ia mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk sarapan.

"Anneyong Chullie hyung. Selamat pagi" Sapa seseorang dengan semangat.

"Kau pendeta kecil! Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku" Tanya Heechul tak percaya melihat Siwon berada diruang makannya.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu berangkat ke sekolah. Dan Jaejoong hyung menawarkanku sarapan. Tidak sopan bukan jika aku menolak" Jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

"Yah siapa yang akan pergi denganmu! Aku akan berangkat bersama noonaku" sahutHeechul.

"Pagi chullie. Hm, mulai hari ini kau berangkat bersama Siwon ne" Jaejoong keluar dari dapur membawa sarapan untuk Siwon dan Heechul.

"Kenapa harus begitu noona? Kau tak mau mengantar jemputku lagi? Kau jahat noona" Heechul mengeluarkan jurus memelas andalannya. Berharap Jaejoong akan terpengaruh.

"Bukankah lebih menghemat jika kau berangkat dengan Siwon. Kita bisa mengurangkan anggaran BBM bulanan kita Chullie"

Heechul hanya terdiam pasrah mendengar perkataan noona nya. Ia sadar, ia tak akan pernah menang jika berdebat dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Heechul dan Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka. Siwon bersenandung pelan mengikuti lagu yang terputar dari audio mobilnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak 15 tahun sepertimu diperbolehkan membawa mobil?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ah, appa-ku yang membuatkanku SIM hyung. Entah bagaimana caranya" jawab Siwon.

"Cih, pasti appa-mu menyogok" Sindir Heecul, namun Siwon tak memperdulikannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu tentang Lady Heesica?" Siwon mengecilkan volume audio-nya agar bisa lebih jelas mendengar suara Heechul.

"Bukankah kau baru pindah dari Amerika? Bagaimana bisa kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Dia sangat terkenal hyung di sekolahku dulu. Bahkan banyak namja ingusan disana yang memasang foto Heesica dikamarnya untuk dijadikan fantasy sex mereka"

"Yak menjijikkan. Eh, kenapa kau mengatai mereka namja ingusan? Kau pun seumuran mereka. Huh berlagak sekali"

"Aku memang baru berumur 15 tahun. Namun fikiranku jauh lebih dewasa daripada mereka semua hyung."

"Oh ya? Hebat sekali kau Pendeta kecil yang sok dewasa" Cibir Heechul.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku berfikir lebih baik menidurinya langsung daripada hanya menjadikannya fantasy sex"

"Yah apa yang kau katakan? Namja kurang ajar." Heechul merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau marah hyung? Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Heesica?"

Heechul tersentak. Ya, ia lupa mengendalikan dirinya. Sekarang ia harus memutar otak agar Siwon tak mencurigainya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau harus tau Heesica itu sangat tertutup. Bagaimana mungkin aku berhubungan dengannya. Lagipula tidak sepantasnya anak 15 tahun sepertimu berbicara masalah sex. Pasti Yunho mesum itu kan yang meracuni otakmu?"

"Hei aku lama tinggal di Amerika hyung. Dan kau pasti tau kan bagaimana kehidupan free sex disana, jadi bukan salahku. Tapi aku tetap namja yang polos kok. Buktinya aku belum pernah melakukan sex"

"Kenapa semua pembicaraanmu hanya berputar soal sex. Benar-benar mesum. Apa kau tak takut tuhan-mu marah, pendeta kecil sok dewasa?"

"Tuhan pasti tau hyung, namja seperti aku juga memiliki nafsu. Aku yakin tuhan tak akan marah. Aku selalu berdoa agar tuhan tak marah padaku" Sahut Siwon polos.

Heechul mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 15 menit saja berada satu mobil dengan Siwon sungguh membuatnya gila. Bagaimana jika ia harus melewati hari-hari selanjutnya dengan Siwon? Ia pasti akan jadi orang gila yang paling gila. Tak lama kemudian merekapun telah sampai di sekolah mereka.

" Kita sudah sampai my chullie hyung~" Ujar Siwon mesra.

"Mwo? Bagaimana kau bisa tau arah ke sekolah? Kau baru pindah kan?"

"Semalam setelah mengantarmu dan Jaejoong hyung, Yunho hyung mengantarku berkeliling ke beberapa tempat agar aku bisa menghapal jalannya. Ya salah satunya kesekolah. Ayo kita masuk. Tak baik jika aku terlambat dihari pertamaku" Siwon menarik lengan Heechul agar turun dari mobil. Kemudian mereka masuk ke area sekolah.

Karena wajah Siwon yang tampan, bisa dipastikan teriakan-teriakan para yeoja centil menggema di lorong sekolah.

"Kyaaa siapa namja itu? Tampan sekali."

"Waw tampan sekali teman Heechul sunbae itu"

"Apakah itu kekasih baru Heechul sunbae?"

Gumaman tak jelas itu selalu mengikuti mereka hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba diruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuklah, Tanya dimana kelasmu. Aku akan kembali kekelasku" Perintah Heechul pada Siwon.

"Ne hyung. Saat istirahat nanti akan mengunjungimu"

"Tak perlu" Heechul pun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang terdiam didepan ruang kepala sekolah.

'Kenapa kau begitu dingin kepadaku hyung?' batin Siwon lirih

.

.

.

.

.

**Heechul POV**

Aku telah tiba dikelasku. Lelah sekali rasanya menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Siwon yang yeoja-yeoja centil itu tanyakan padaku. Argh kenapa mereka begitu mengganggu.

"Kau kenapa chullie-ah?" Tanya Sungmin teman sebangku plus sahabatku.

"Tak apa ming. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Chulliiiieeeee siapa lelaki tampan yang tadi bersamamu?" teriak si monkey a.k.a Lee Hyukjae a.k.a sahabatku heboh.

"Berhentilah berteriak monkey. Telingaku berdenging karena suaramu!" Sahutku ketus.

"Oh, namja itu tampan sekali. Tapi kau harus tau Donghae-ku jauuuuhhh lebih tampan"ujar Hyukjae semangat.

"Ah, kupikir Kyuhyun-ku lebih tampan" Sungmin menimpali.

Beginilah kehidupanku. Aku dikelilingi oleh namja-namja pecinta sesame jenis. Bagaimana denganku? Aku sendiri merupakan bisex. Aku pernah mengencani yeoja maupun namja. Tapi entahlah aku belum merasa ada yang bisa membuatku nyaman.

"Chullie kau sudah liat koleksi terbaru Lady Heesica? Omooo sexy sekaliiii" Hyukjae menunjukkan foto Heesica yang ia buka melalui tab-nya.

'Tentu saja aku sudah lihat pabbo. Itu kan fotoku sendiri' batinku.

"Aku sudah melihatnya. Ah aku pusing, Kyuhyun memesan satu dress yang dipakai Heesica untukku. Ia ingin aku memakainya saat akan bercinta. Ah malu sekali rasanya" Ucap Sungmin. Pipinya dipenuhi semburat kemerahan sekarang.

"Yah apa menariknya sih Heesica itu? Menurutku ia tak berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya." Sahutku ketus.

Yah, teman-temanku pun adalah penggemar Heesica. Dan mereka tentu saja tak tau kalau yang mereka puja selama ini, adalah sahabat mereka sendiri. Kim Heechul.

"Matamu sungguh tak normal Chullie, segeralah periksa ke dokter" ejek Hyukjae.

Baru saja aku ingin membalas perkataan Hyukkie, guru yang akan mengajar telah datang. Membuatku harus mengurungkan niatku. Pelajaranpun dimulai. Aku tak henti-hentinya menguap sepanjang pelajaran. Untuk mengalihkan rasa kantukku aku memandang kea rah luar kelas. Dan saat itu pula Siwon lewat bersama kepala sekolah. Kami saling bertemu pandang kemudian ia tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"Kyayaaaaaaaaaaa Si tampan itu tersenyum kepadaku" Teriak seorang yeoja yang duduk tepat didepanku.

"Cih, bodoh. Dia itu tersenyum kepadaku" Gumamku. Tunggu, kenapa aku harus peduli pada siapa si pendeta kecil itu tersenyum. Itu bukan urusanku kan. Dan sekarang apa? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini. Yah kau bodoh sekali Kim Heechul.

**Heechul POV end**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan menuju kantin. Lain halnya dengan Heechul, Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tetap dikelas.

"Hei kata Kyunnie dia akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang istimewa. Dia sedang di perjalanan menuju kesini." Ucap Sungmin. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah Kyuhyun bersama seorang namja tampan dan tinggi.

"Wah tampannya. Lihatlah Chullie, mungkin kau akan tertarik" Ucap Sungmin semangat.

Heechul yang sedang asik membaca komik mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"Yah, lagi-lagi kau. Aku sungguh bosan melihatmu pendeta kecil sok dewasa" Heechul kembali berkutat dengan komiknya. Tak dihiraukannya Siwon yang terlihat terluka dengan kata-katanya.

"Mwo? Pendeta kecil? Kau mengenalnya Chullie?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Yah tentu saja chagiya. Kenalkan ini Siwon, calon namjachingu Kim Heechul" Ujar Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum-senyum tak jelas. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Hyukjae menatap kagum pada Siwon.

"Yah, apa yang katakan evil! Jangan sembarangan bicara" Bentak Heechul pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan emosi.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya mesra.

"Dia tak sembarangan bicara Chullie hyung. Aku sendiri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah calon namjachingu-mu." Jelas Siwon.

"Yah apa-apaan kau pendeta kecil! Siapa yang mau jadi pacar namja mesum sepertimu?" Heechul bergerak panik karena Siwon mulai mendekatinya.

"Saat ini kau memang tidak mau. Tapi aku akan membuatmu mau merubah pendirianmu hyung. Dan aku selalu serius dengan perkataanku" Siwon menunjukkan senyuman termanisnya untuk Heechul. Membuat sang Cinderella memerah pipinya.

"Kau, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri" Ucap Heechul gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Hyukjae yang hanya menjadi saksi bisu 2 pasangan kasmaran didepannya hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Hae-aahhhhhh kenapa kau harus sakit disaat seperti iniiiiii" Teriakan sang namja berjuluk monkey menggema di ruang kelas itu.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu sekolah telah usai. Seluruh murid SM high school berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Begitu pula dengan Lee Sungmin danLee Hyukjae. Mereka berlari-larian menuju gerbang sekolah. Bagaimana dengan Kim Heechul? Ia masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Tak disadarinya seorang namja berjalan kerarahnya dengan seringai tertampak jelas diwajahnya.

Greepp.

"Bogoshipoyo Chullie-ah" Ucap sang namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping Heechul dari belakang.

" Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku. Kau benar-benar mesum Choi Siwon" Heechul memcoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. Namun tubuh Siwon yang besar memupuskan usahanya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku mesum Kim Heechul. Kau tahu, sejak memelukmu kemarin aku jadi selalu rindu pada aromamu yang membuatku sangat nyaman" Siwon menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang Heechul.

"Engh jangan seperti ini Won" Sebuah desahan meluncur sukses dari mulut Heechul saat merasakan nafas hangat Siwon di leher sensitive-nya.

"Kau, kenapa bisa se menggoda ini hyung? Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diriku" Siwon menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di leher Heechul.

"Ahh jangan. Enghh" Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat untuk menahan desahannya saat lidah Siwon mulai menjilati lehernya.

Tak puas hanya dengan menjilat, Siwon melanjutkan aksinya. Digigitnya kuat leher Heechul membuat sang Cinderella tersentak. Lalu dihisapnya dengan kuat bagian yang ia gigit tadi. Menimbulkan warna merah keunguan yang tak akan hilang dalam waktu 2-3 hari. Siwon memandang puas hasil kerjanya. Lalu di putarnya tubuh Heechul agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah dengan kening dihiasi peluh. Terlihat Heechul sedang mati-matian mengontrol desahan dan nafsunya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Ayo kita pulang." Siwon memasukkan buku Heechul yang masih berhamburan dimeja kedalam tas. Lalu dibawanya tas Heechul dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik Heechul keluar dari kelas.

Heechul menundukkan wajahnya selama perjalan menuju area parkir mobil. Pipinya terasa panas karena malu. Ia malu karena menikmati apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Seharusnya Heechul menampar Siwon atas perlakuannya tadi yang sungguh jauh dari kata sopan. Namun tubuh Heechul sangat lemas saat ini.

"Masuklah hyung." Ucap Siwon setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Heechul. Heechul segera masuk dengan terburu-buru tanpa memandang kearah Siwon.

"Neomu Kyeopta" Gumam Siwon melihat tingkah Heechul.

Siwon segera masuk ke mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan area pelataran sekolah.

"Kau. Pendeta mesum" Ucap Heechul saat ia berhasil mengendalikan debaran jantungnya.

"Dan kau menikmatinya hyung" Sahut Siwon santai.

"Mwo? Aku tidak. Aku tidak menikmatinya. Sungguh" Ujar Heechul gugup.

"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri hyung. Aku yakin tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatmu mencintaiku"

"Kau kenapa bisa sepercaya diri itu? Cih sombong sekali"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa yakin. Itu saja."

"Pabbo. Jangan ulangi tindakanmu tadi saat disekolah. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat."

"Jadi kau mengizinkanku melakukannya jika berada diluar sekolah? Uhh naughty chullie" Goda Siwon.

Heechul membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Pipi putih mulusnya pun ikut memerah menandakan betapa malunya dia saat ini. Siwon yang melihat reaksi Heechul tertawa terbahak.

"Hahaha kau sungguh menarik hyung. Aku yakin keputusanku untuk menjadikanmu namjachingu-ku tak salah. Hahahah"

Heechul yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya memukul pelan lengan Siwon. Namun Siwon tak juga berhenti tertawa. Ia menoleh kearah Siwon untuk menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Ia terdiam, wajah Siwon yang sedang tertawa terlihat sangat tampan dimatanya. Tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum.

Siwon yang telah puas tertawa menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Heechul. Ia tersentak melihat wajah Heechul yang sedang tersenyum. Sangat manis dan cantik. Namun bukan hanya itu yang memenuhi pikirannya saat ini. Ia merasa begitu mengenal sosok yang sedang tersenyum didepannya.

"Kau Lady Heesica" Gumam Siwon.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan gila" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sekali lagi ia ceroboh saat berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa begitu mirip dengan Heesica?"

"Aku namja. Jangan samakan aku dengan yeoja itu" Bentak Heechul.

"Ah mianhae hyung. Jangan marah padaku. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucap Siwon lirih.

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan menuju rumah Heechul mereka saling diam. Tak ada yang mau untuk membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian tibalah mereka di rumah keluarga Kim. Heechul segera turun dari mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon. Dipandanginya mobil Siwon yang perlahan melaju meninggalkan rumahnya. Setelah yakin mobil Siwon telah jau dari rumahnya ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi agen taksi. Ia memesan sebuah taksi dan tak berapa lama kemudian tibalah taksi yang ia pesan. Taksi mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Kim setelah Heechul menyebutkan arah tujuannya.

**YunJae Side**

"Nghh ah ah pelan saja Yun. Engh ah" Desahan Jaejoong menggema di ruang kerja pribadinya.

"Aasshh sempit sekali Jae. Ahhkk nikmat sekaliihh" Yunho semakin menyodokkan kejantanannya dengan kuat dan kasar ke lubang Jaejoong. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Dikocoknya dengan kasar kejantanan mungil Jaejoong yang terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannnya.

"Arghhh lebihh cehpathhh Yunhh. Engh aku akan keluar. Ahhh nghh"

Gerakan Yunho semakin liar. Membuat meja kerja Jaejoong yang menjadi alas permainan panas mereka. Jeritan-jeritan kenikmatan Jaejoong membuktikan betapa liar dan kasarnya genjotan Yunho terhadap lubangnya.

"Sampai Yunh Arrrrggghhhhhhh" Teriakan kenikmatan Jaejoong menggema di ruangan yang cukup besar itu.

"Enghh ah ah ah sebentar lagi Jae. Argh yeah god. Benar-benar nikmat. Aaahhhhhhh" Pijatan rectum Jaejoong membuat pertahanan Yunho runtuh. Ia menumpahkan semua benihnya jauh didalam rectum Jaejoong.

Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari rectum Jaejoong. Diangkatnya tubuh polos itu menuju sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu. Ia merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dan ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Dipeluknya mesra tubuh yang mengkilat karna peluh itu.

"Gomawo my BooJae" Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Braakk

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kencang membuat mereka menoleh bersama ke arah suara.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Lekas pakai baju kalian" Teriak si pembuka pintu a.k.a Kim Heechul. Ia memejamkan matanya agar tak melihat pandangan yadong dihadapannya.

YunJae pun segera bangkit dari sofa, mengumpulkan baju mereka yang berserakkan dan segera memakainya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu Chullie-ah" Ujar Jaejoong setelah ia dan Yunho selesai berpakaian.

"Yak kalian selalu saja seperti ini. Ah sungguh menjijikan" Cibir Heechul. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Kau tak akan pernah menganggapnya menjijikan setelah kau mencobanya Chullie-ah" Ujar Yunho santai. Ditariknya tangan Jaejoong dan mendudukkan Jaejoong di pangkuannya.

"Ada masalah apa Chullie? Tumben kau mau kemari?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Siwon mulai curiga padaku noona. Kalian harus membantuku."

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

"Keluarkan tanganmu dari celana noona-ku saat sedang berbicara Yun. Kau ingin aku melemparmu dari atap gedung ini?" Ancam Heechul. Sedangkan yang diancam hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Chullie-ah" Perintah Jaejoong.

"Hari ini aku sungguh ceroboh noona. Aku membuat Siwon 2 kali mencurigaiku. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari kemiripanku dengan Heesica" Jelas Heechul.

"Tak masalah kan jika ia tahu? Bukankah ia calon namjachingu-mu?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakana noona? Bagaimana kau tahu masalah 'calon namjachingu' itu?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya.

"Tadi Siwon mengirimi-ku pesan. Ia minta izin untuk mengejarmu. Dan aku tentu saja mengizinkannya. Uh sungguh namja yang sopan. Aku tak akan ragu menitipkanmu padanya Chullie"

Heechul semakin membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penjelasan sang noona. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang malang karena terjebak di kehidupan yang aneh ini.

"Siwon bukanlah orang yang suka membeberkan rahasia orang lain Chullie-ah. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Yunho menimpali.

"Aku tak ingin ia tau. Kalaupun ia tau, aku ingin aku sendirilah yang memberitahunya. Ah kalian harus tetap membantuku meyakinkannya bahwa aku bukan Heesica singga aku siap memberitahunya." Ucap Heechul mantap

TBC~

Review ne :)


	3. Chapter 3

Anneyong :)

Aku lagi sedih nih chingu :(

Ceritanya kan kemaren iseng-iseng nge-search keyword "ff permainan berbahaya" dan "EverLasting Fujoshi" di twitter, ternyata hasilnya sangat sangat membuatku down T.T

Banyak yang ngomongin ff aku, tapi kalau kusimpulkan dari percakapan mereka sepertinya mereka gak suka dengan pairing WonKyu. Bahkan ada yang ngatain aku gila karena 2 ff perdana-ku itu tentang WonKyu T,T

Aaaaarrrggghhh rasanya sedih banget.

Apa salahnya sih menuangkan imajinasi kita dalam bentuk tulisan? T.T

Toh gak bakal ngaruh juga kan dengan kehidupan mereka T.T

okelah, jika memang ada yang gak suka dengan ceritaku yang pakai pairing WonKyu,

aku minta maaf :') Tapi tolong ajalah kita saling menghargai. gak usah pake ngatain :(

Jujur aja aku orangnya gampang banget terpengaruh omongan orang.

Jadi baru'disenggol' dikit aja dengan masalah kaya gini aku pasti langsung down.

Sekarang rasanya kalau mau nulis cerita tentang WonKyu lagi itu susah banget. Udah terlanjur hilang feel-nya T.T

Jadi maaf ya buat yang nunggu sequel 'Saranghae' :(

Aku gak bisa update dalam waktu dekat. Takutnya kalau maksa nulis gak bakal dapet suasana nya.

Sekali lagi maaf banget ya, aku pasti lanjutin nulis lagi kalo hati udah mulai tenang :')

.

.

.

.

"Senyumnya tadi, kenapa persis sekali dengan Heesica?"

"Bahkan saat melihatnya tidur kemarin pun aku merasa ia begitu mirip dengan Heesica"

"Heechul? Heesica? Siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

***Net IdoI***(Chapter 3)

Pagi ini adalah pagi kedua Siwon berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Heechul. Selama perjalanan Heechul tak henti-hentinya menguap. Sepertinya semalam ia kurang tidur. Lihat saja lingkar hitam dibawah matanya itu.

"Apa kau semalam tidak tidur hyung?" Tanya Siwon.

"Eng, tentu saja aku tidur. Tapi hanya 2 jam"

"Mwo? 2jam? Kenapa? Apa kau sedang ada tugas sehingga harus mengerjakannya hingga larut malam?"

'Ya tugasku memang sangat berat. Membuatmu tak mencurigaiku lagi pabbo!' batin Heechul.

"Ah tidak, hanya tak bisa tidur. Itu saja" Kilah Heechul.

"Apa kau mau aku menemanimu agar kau bisa tidur hyung?" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Heechul.

"Yah apa maksudmu! Sungguh mesum!" Bentak Heechul.

"Hei aku kan hanya berkata ingin menemanimu tidur, bukan berkata aku akan menidurimu hyung. Kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa aku mesum? Oh ternyata fikiranmu sudah jauh kesana. Uuh kau sungguh nakal my Chullie"

"Kau, kau menyebalkan" Pipi Heechul memerah dengan sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia terjebak dalam kata-katanya sendiri. Siwon yang melihat pipi merah Heechul pun hanya tersenyum geli. Heechul benar-benar orang yang menarik untuk digoda.

"Kau apa benar-benar serius mau berpacaran denganku?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

"Aku selalu yakin dan serius dengan apa yang aku katakan hyung" Jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mungkin saja akan menyakitimu" Lirih Heechul

"Aku siap menanggungnya" Ucap Siwon mantap.

"Aku tak sesempurna yang kau bayangkan"

"Aku akan tetap mengagumimu"

"Aku pasti akan merepotkanmu dengan tingkahku"

"Aku bersedia kau buat repot"

"Aku, ah aku mendengkur saat sedang tidur." Ucap Heechul asal. Ia benar-benar tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara membuat Siwon menyerah.

"Kalau begitu suara dengkuranmu akan menjadi melodi pengantar tidurku hyung"

"Arrgghh kenapa kau begitu keras kepala" Heechul mengerang frustasi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu hyung"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mencintaiku? Kita bahkan baru kenal 3 hari. Kau tak tau apapun tentangku. Jangan bodoh"

"Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencintai seseorang. Cukup dengan kau merasa nyaman saat memeluknya, merasa berdebar saat berada disampingnya, merasa bahagia melihatnya tertawa, merasa senang saat melihat pipinya memerah karenamu. Cukup dengan hal-hal itu hyung, aku yakin dengan perasaanku padamu." Jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau, terserah kau sajalah" Heechul mengalihkan wajahnya. Semua perkataan Siwon membuat pipinya memerah lagi. Bagaimana bisa? Seseorang yang baru 3 hari datang kedalam kehidupannya sudah bisa membuatnya berkali-kali membuatnya tersipu malu, membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyuman manisnya.

"Jadi kau menerimaku hyung?" Tanya Siwon penuh harap. Saat ini mereka telah tiba di sekolah. Siwon mengubah posisi duduknya agar dia bisa menatap langsung pada Heechul.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku butuh waktu untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan hatiku. Bukan perkara yang mudah untuk memutuskan menerima atau tidak pendeta kecil yang mesum sepertimu untuk menjadi namjachinguku" Ujar Heechul tanpa menatap Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. Di tariknya halus dagu Heecul agar mau menatapnya. Dengan perlahan dimajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Heechul. Kemudian dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuh bibir halus Heechul. Mendiamkannya beberapa saat tanpa berbuat lebih. Mencoba meyakinkan Heechul bahwa cintanya benar-benar tulus.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggumu hyung" Ucap Siwon setelah melepas kecupan bibirnya pada bibir Heechul. Dikecupnya kening Heechul yang tertutup poni, kemudian ia turun dari mobil dengan senyuman yang lebar dan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya.

**Heechul POV**

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ia menciumku! Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya buatku, tapi kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, sesak yang menyenangkan.

"Aku akan bersabar menunggumu hyung" sekarang ia mengecup keningku. Lalu ia turun dari mobil meninggalkanku yang masih terdiam.

Aku menoleh untuk melihat kearahnya yang mulai berjalan menjauh. Yah apa-apaan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya itu. Sebahagia itukah dia? Aku ikut tersenyum karena melihatnya tersenyum. Kusentuh bibirku yang tadi dikecupnya. Hangat, yah kau benar-benar telah terjerat kedalam pesona Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul.

Suara bell sekolah membuatku tersadar. Aku bergegas turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju kelas. Kutebarkan senyuman termanisku kepada semua orang yang kutemui sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Benar-benar mood yang baik untuk melewati hari ini. Setibanya dikelas, aku meletakkan tas ku dan duduk dengan baik di kursiku. Senyuman belum luput dari wajah manisku.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Chullie-ah" Tegur Eunhyuk yang duduk tepat didepanku.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu" sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar. Kau terlihat menyeramkan" Ejek si monkey.

"Terima kasih Hyukkie" sahutku. Aku sedang tak ingin merusak mood-ku karena menanggapi ejekkan si monkey ini.

"Sungguh kuucapkan terima kasih teramat sangat pada seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia pagi ini Chullie. Suruhlah dia membuatmu bahagia selalu agar setiap hari terasa indah"

Tak lama kemudian, guru yang akan mengajar masuk kedalam kelas. Sejarah korea adalah pelajaran pertama pagi ini. Seperti biasa,pelajaran ini pasti hanya diisi oleh dongengan sang guru yang membuat separuh kelas tertidur. Tapi itu tak berlaku untukku pagi ini. Entah kemana hilangnya rasa kantukku tadi pagi. Aku merebahkan kepalaku dimeja menghadap kearah Sungmin yang duduk sebangku denganku.

"Ming, bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku. Ia menoleh sesaat kearahku, lalu kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya kepada sang guru.

"Entahlah. Terjadi begitu saja. Terasa alami dan menyenangkan. Begitu sadar, ternyata aku sudah terlalu cinta kepadanya" Jawab Sungmin.

"Bagaimana cara dia mengatakan cinta padamu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Dengan mengucapkan saranghae tentu saja"

"Yah bukan itu maksudku. Jelaskan lebih spesifik ming"

"Hm, itu terjadi saat kencan ketiga kami. Ia mengajakku kesebuah toko kaset di mall. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku dan berlari kearah kaset game. Aku yang merasa diacuhkan, memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat kaset film terbaru. Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan toko memberiku sebuah headphone dan menyuruhku untuk mendengarkannya. Ternyata lagu yang terputar adalah lagu just the way you are. Saat lagu selesai, Kyuhyun telah berdiri disampingku lalu ia berkata Saranghae Lee Sungmin" Sungmin bercerita panjang lebar sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Hanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Memang apalagi yang kau harapkan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" sahut Sungmin sewot.

"Apa tak ada yang lain? Yang lebih romantis ming"

"Tak perlu ribuan tangkai mawar, tak perlu jutaan balon berbentuk hati, tak perlu sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan khusus untukmu. Hanya sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti 'saranghae'. Cukup diucapkan dengan tulus dan kesungguhan, maka itulah yang akan menjadi hal romantis sepanjang hidupmu"

Aku termenung mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Benarkah hanya sesimpel itu cara mengatakan cinta?

"Jangan menahan hatimu Chullie-ah. Cintailah orang yang menurutmu memang pantas dicintai. Dan menurutku, pendeta kecilmu itu merupakan orang yang pantas untuk dicintai" Lanjut Sungmin.

Aku termenung, aku ingin benar-benar meyakinkan hatiku terlebih dahulu. Aku menginginkan hubungan yang serius saat ini, tak seperti hubunganku dengan mantan-mantanku dulu. Getaran pada ponselku membuatku tersadar. Kurogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak kukenal.

'Jangan merebahkan kepalamu dimeja saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Perhatikanlah pelajaran dengan baik my Chullie'

-Pendeta tampan yang selalu mencintaimu.

Aku segera menolehkan kepala kearah luar kelas. Mencari sosok yang baru saja mengirimkan pesan padaku. Aku tersenyum melihat orang tersebut melambaikan tangannya dari arah lapangan basket. Rupanya kelas Siwon sedang berolahraga. Sekali lagi kubaca pesan yang ia kirimkan tadi. Pendeta tampan? Huh percaya diri sekali dia. Tak bisa kutahan senyumku membaca kata-katanya. Kau benar-benar menarik Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran kelima ini benar-benar membuat rasa kantukku kembali datang. Akhirnya karna tak tahan, aku meminta izin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar untuk beristirahat di UKS dengan alasan tak enak badan. Setelah di izinkan aku segera melesat menuju UKS. Beruntung karena guru kesehatan sepertinya sedang tak berjaga. Jadi aku tak perlu memikirkan alasan untuk mengelabuinya kan?

Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang putih yang ada diruangan itu. Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh untuk melihat sipa yang datang.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Sungmin hyung mengirimiku pesan. Dia bilang, kau tak enak badan. Jadi aku segera berlari kesini" Ucapnya disela nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Yah, pabbo. Aku hanya mengantuk. Aku berbohong untuk mendapat izin dari guru yang mengajar. Aku sehat-sehat saja kok" Ujarku menjelaskan.

"Ah syukurlah. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu hyung" Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di samping ranjang yang kutiduri.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Menemanimu tidur hyung"

"Tak usah. Kembalilah kekelasmu!"

"Aku akan kembali setelah kau tidur hyung"

"Ah terserah kau lah" Aku memejamkan mataku. Rasa kantuk ini benar-benar tak bisa ditoleransi lagi.

"Hyung"

"Ada apa?"

"Panggil aku Wonnie ne"

"Mwo?"

"Agar lebih romantis hyung." Rengeknya.

"Arrghhh baiklah. Sekarang diam. Aku benar-benar mengantuk Wonnie" Ucapku gugup.

Kurasakan sebuah benda hangat menyentuh keningku. Pasti dia menciumku lagi. Ah terserahlah aku tak kuat lagi hanya untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Aku terbangun 45menit kemudian. Aku menoleh untuk mencari sosok Siwon namun tak ada. Pandanganku tertuju kepada sebuah note yang terletak disamping bantalku. Sekali lagi ia berhasil membuat pipiku merona.

'Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah dikelasmu hyung. Aku akan menjemputmu. Dan mungkin aku akan mengulangi kejadian sepulang sekolah kemarin ;)'

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya semua pelajaran hari ini selesai juga. Sekarang aku sedang duduk sendiri didalam kelas menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputku dikelas. Sugmin dan Eunhyuk sudah pulang daritadi bersama namjachingu masing-masing.

"15 menit. Uhh lama sekali sih. Memangnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" Gerutuku.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang kekelasnya"

Aku berjalan sambil bersiul sepanjang koridor. Aku tak sendiri, masih ada beberapa murid lain yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tibalah aku didepan kelas Siwon. Pintunya tertutup namun masih menyisakan sedikit celah yang membuatku bisa melihat kearah dalam kelas. Aku terbelalak melihan seorang yeoja sedang menahan badan seorang namja agar tetap bersandar pada dinding dan menciumnya dengan beringas.

"Cih murahan sekali yeoja itu" Cibirku. Aku penasaran ingin melihat siapa sosok yeoja itu. Kubuka lebih lebar pintu itu agar aku dapat melihat kedalam kelas. Sekali lagi aku terbelalak melihat sosok namja yang sedang dicium dengan beringas oleh sang yeoja murahan.

"Wonnie" Ucapku tak percaya.

Siwon yang menyadari keberadaanku segera mendorong bahu yeoja itu agar menjauh darinya. Kenapa dadaku terasa sesakit ini?

"Chullie-ah ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Percayalah"

"Kau. Benar-benar brengsek Choi Siwon"

TBC~

Ah kenapa konfliknya sinetron sekaliiiiii *Jedotin kepala kedinding*

Masih adakah yang mau lanjut? T,T

.

Aku mau jawab pertanyaan di review chap kemaren ya :)

.Rumah keluarga Kim itu tentu saja rumah Heechul dan Jejoong. Kan marga mereka Kim :)

.Heechul naik taksi itu mau kekantornya Jaejoong :)


	4. Chapter 4

Uhh konflik pertama ini sinetron banget ya -_-

Tapi tenanglah readers sekalian, konflik utama telah menanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Masalah yeoja di konflik pertama ini, tenang saja :)

Dia tak akan lama ada di ff ini. Hanya numpang lewat ,

Ngahahahaha

.

Happy Reading

.

.

***Net Idol***(Chapter 4)

"Anneyong Joongie hyung. Aku ingin menjemput Chullie." Sapa Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Mwo? Chullie sudah pergi sejak tadi Wonie. Tadi dia mengatakan bahwa kau tak bisa menjemputnya pagi ini, jadi dia memesan taxi untuk pergi sekolah" Jelas Jaejoong

"Oh, baiklah hyung. Aku berangkat dulu ne" Ucap Siwon lesu.

"Hey apa kalian ada masalah?" Jaejoong menahan bahu Siwon.

"Bisa dibilang begitu hyung. Tapi entahlah, aku tak tau hyung."

"Ceritakanlah kepadaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu" Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Ia menarik tangan Siwon agar mengikutinya duduk di sofa.

"Aku harap kau bisa membantuku hyung. Aku tak mau Chullie membenciku" Lirih Siwon.

"Aku pasti membantumu. Lekas ceritakan"

"Begini hyung"

.

**Flasback ON. **Siwon POV

"Anneyong Siwon-shi. Lee Sunny imnida" Sapa seorang yeoja saat aku akan keluar dari kelas untuk menjemput Chullie.

"Ah anneyong. Ada apa?" Tanya-ku setelah membalas sapaannya.

"Ehm, bolehkah aku memanggilmu oppa, Siwon-shi?"

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin kita terlihat lebih akrab. Kau tak keberatan kan Wonnie oppa?" Yeoja itu mengerling genit kepadaku.

"Ah itu engh. Terserah kau sajalah." Ucapku. Sebenarnya aku sungguh merasa risih pada yeoja ini, tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaannya.

"Yeay, kau memang baik oppa" Ia memelukku.

"Yah Sunny, ini tidak baik. Lepaskan" Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dariku.

"Waeyo oppa? Kenapa kau mendorongku? Itu sungguh tidak sopan. Aku ini yeoja. Kau tak boleh kasar padaku" Bentaknya.

"Mwo?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Kenapa jadi dia yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah karena dia memelukku sesukanya.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku oppa!" Perintahnya.

"Mwo? Ah baiklah, Mianhae Sunny-ah aku tak bermaksud mendorongmu. Sekarang aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada urusan" Aku mencoba melewatinya.

"Tunngu dulu oppa. Aku masih belum selesai denganmu"

"Yah sekarang apalagi?" Tanyaku ketus. Yeoja gila ini benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran.

Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku dengan kasar ke arah dinding. Ia menghimpitku dan langsung menciumku dengan kasar. Saat aku mencoba mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku, ia meremas juniorku dengan kuat. Membuatku kesakitan.

"Wonnie" Suara itu. Suara Chullie hyung. Aku segera mendorong bahu yeoja gila itu tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit pada juniorku.

"Chullie-ah ini tak seperti yang kau lihat. Percayalah" Aku mendekatinya, mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Kau. Benar-benar brengsek Choi Siwon" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Ia berlari cepat menuju gerbang sekolah, berbanding terbalik denganku yang berjalan tertatih karena menahan sakit di juniorku.

Sebelum aku sampai digerbang sekolah, Chullie hyung telah masuk kedalam taxi dan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Tak mau berputus asa, aku berjalan ke arah parkiran dan segera kukemudikan mobilku menuju rumah Chullie hyung. Sesampainya disana aku segera naik kelantai 2 menuju kamar Chullie hyung. Ku ketuk dengan kuat pintu kamarnya dan ku panggil berkali-kali, namun ia tak juga mau keluar.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menunggu didepan pintu kamarnya sampai ia mau keluar. Setelah 2 jam lebih aku menunggu akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka. Terlihatlah Chullie hyung yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur. Ia terbelalak melihatku.

"Hyung"

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya nya ketus.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan masalah tadi siang hyung"

"Untuk apa? Apa perduliku? Tak ada hubungannya denganku. Pergilah kau"

"Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae" Lirihku

"Cih, apa ini memang kebiasaanmu? Mengatakan cinta pada seseorang tapi bercumbu dengan orang lain juga. Kau tau betapa brengseknya dirimu itu?" Teriaknya padaku.

"Aku… Aku tak pernah mengatakan cinta pada oranglain hyung. Baru kali ini aku mengatakan cinta padamu hyung. Dan kumohon dengarkanlah dulu penjelasanku soal yeoja itu hyung"

"Haruskah aku percaya padamu? Pergilah! Aku muak melihatmu. Dan tak ada penjelasan yang harus kudengar dari namja brengsek sepertimu!"

Chullie hyung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar dihadapanku. Rasanya sungguh ingin menangis saat ini. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan dibenci oleh orang yang kau cintai sebelum sedikitpun kau sempat merasakan cintanya.

**Flashback and Siwon POV End**

"Begitulah hyung kejadiannya" Ujar Siwon lesu.

"Hm, Chullie cemburu? Uuh manisnya" UCap Jaejoong girang.

"Yah, bukan saatnya untuk itu hyung. Bantulah aku" Protes Siwon melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Oh, ahahah mianhae Siwon-ah aku pasti membantumu. Siapa nama yeoja itu tadi? Lee Sunny?"

"Seingatku itulah namanya hyung. Ah baiklah hyung, aku berangkat sekolah dulu."

"Untu apa kesekolah? Kau sudah terlambat 1jam" Ujar Jaejoong santai.

"Mwo? Yah kenapa kau tak memberitahuku jika aku terlambat hyung. Aish bagaimana ini"

"Sudahlah kau pulang saja. Nanti aku yang akan menghubungi wali kelasmu. Aku akan bilang bahwa kau sakit. Gampang bukan?"

"Eung? Hm baiklah hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne. Pai pai"

Siwon berjalan lesu menuju mobilnya. Ia tak menyadari wajah Jaejoong yang menyeringai mengerikan seperti sedang menyusun sebuah rencana.

"Hm Lee Sunny, berani-beraninya kau merusak rencanaku. Lihat saja kau nanti" Gumam Jaejoong disela seringaiannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, bisa kau panggilkan yang namanya Lee Sunny untukku" Perintah Jaejoong pada seorang siswa.

"Ne noona" Sahut siswa itu.

"Yah, aku namja! Pabbo"

"Mwo? Mianhae noo ah hyung"

"Cih, lekas panggilkan yeoja bernama Sunny itu"

Siswa itu pun segera berlari menuju sebuah kelas. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia keluar bersama seorang yeoja.

"Apa kau yang bernama Sunny?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne noona. Ada keperluan apa denganku?"

"Yah, apa mata semua orang disini buta? Aku ini namja!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Mwo? Ah mianhae jeongmal mianhae." Sunny mengbungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Hey apa maksudmu mencium Siwon kemarin?"

"Ng? Tak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, itu saja" Uja Sunny santai. Jaejoong menahan dirinya habis-habisan agar tidak memukul yeoja gila didepannya ini.

"Hm, begitu? Kau ingin aku mencukur habis rambutmu ini Sunny?" Ancam Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan seringainya.

"Yah! Apa masalahmu? Kenapa kau yang keberatan jika aku mencium Siwon? Kau pikir kau siapa?" Bentak Sunny.

"Kau ingin tahu aku siapa?" Jaejoong membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga Sunny. Seketika wajah Sunny berubah pucat.

"A apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sunny gugup. Ia sungguh merasa ketakutan pada sosok didepannya ini.

"Tak susah, cukup jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Kim Heechul."

"Ke kenapa aku harus menjelaskan kepada Heechul sunbae?"

"Aish kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali? Cepat lakukan!" Bentak Jaejoong.

Sunny pun segera berlari menuju kelas Heechul, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum senang karena satu lagi usaha nya berjalan mulus.

.

.

.

.

"Yah Kim Heechul kenapa kau ini sejak tadi marah-marah tak jelas padaku" Protes Hyukjae yang sejak tadi menjadi korban omelan Heechul.

"Kau berhenti berteriak! Kau pikir aku tuli?" Bentak Heechul.

"Aish kau memang menyebalkan!" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Chullie-ah gwenchana? Kenapa sejak tadi marah-marah?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Aish aku tak marah ming. Hanya saja monkey itu yang mencari masalah denganku" Protes Heechul.

"Hey, aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau tak keberatan." Tawar Sungmin

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tau, pasti ada yang mengganjal dihatimu. Ceritakanlah."

Baru saja Heechul akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada Sungmin, seorang yeoja menghampirinya dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ah Heechul sunbae, kemarin akulah yang memaksa Siwon untuk menciumku. Bukan keinginaannya sendiri kumohon percayalah padaku" Ujar Sunny dengan wajah memeleas

"Mwo? Apa yang kau katakan? Apa peduliku? Cih" Sahut Heechul ketus.

"Aish kumohon Heechul sunbae, maafkanlaqh Siwon. Apa kau ingin melihatku mati mengenaskan?"

"Yah, apa maksudmu? Pendeta mesum itu mengancammu eoh?"

"Pendeta mesum? Jika yang kau maksud adalah Siwon, bukan. Bukan dia yang mengancamku. Seorang namja yang sangat menyeramkan, arrgghh aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagiiii. Hiks maafkanlah dia Heechul sunbae." Sunny mulai terisak.

"Yah kenapa kau menangis? Aish baiklah, aku akan memaafkannya. Sekarang berhenti menangis dan pergi dari kelasku."

"Ah kau memang baik subae. Gomawo ne" Sunny segera pergi meninggalkan kelas Heechul setelah sebelumnya sempat mencium pipi Heechul.

"Ish yeoja gila" Gerutu Heechul sembari mengelap pipinya yang tadi dicium Sunny.

"Hm, begitu rupanya. Kau bad mood karna hal itu rupanya" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Mwo? Apa? Jangan berfikir sembarangan!" Ucap Heechul membela diri.

"Hm, cemburu eoh? Uhh ternyata Chullie-ku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Choi Siwon"

"Yah! A apa yang kau katakan ming! Jangan bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pendeta mesum itu"

"Jujurlah pada dirmu sendiri Chullie-ah. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya karena lebih mementingkan harga dirimu"Ujar Sungmin sembari berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang terpaku mendengar kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sunny menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Heechul. Namun Heechul belum juga mau memaafkan Siwon. Segala cara Siwon lakukan agar Heechul mau memaafkannya. Mulai dari mengirimkan bunga, membelikan komik, menghadiahkan seekor kucing baru namun tak juga hati Heechul luluh.

"Aish aku harus bagaimana lagi hyung?" Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saat ini ia sedang berada di sebuah café bersama dengan YunJae couple.

"Hm, keras kepala sekali anak itu" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hei chagi, bukankah besok kita harus ke Paris?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yah apa yang kau fikirkan chagi? Sekarang bukan saatnya membahas itu!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kalian mau ke Paris? Untuk apa?" Tanya Siwon polos. Siwon memang belum mengetahui pekerjaan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tentu saja sangat berhubungan dengan kota mode itu.

"Kemari, dengarkanlah rencanaku" Ucap Yunho yakin.

Jaejoong dan Siwon segera mendekat kearah Yunho. Mereka mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho setelah selesai membisikkan rencananya.

"Aish, itu rencana yang sungguh bagus chagi. Kenapa kau bisa sepintar ini" Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho mesra. Namun Yunho menahan tengkuknya agar tak menjauh. Yunho mulai melumat habis bibir kenyal Jaejoong. Mengacuhkan Siwon dan orang-orang yang memandang terkejut padanya.

"Yah Yunho hyung. Hentikan tingkahmu itu." Siwon menarik kerah baju Yunho agar menjauh dari Jaejoong.

"Aish kenapa sekarang kau ikut-ikutan suka mengganggu kesenanganku? Apa Chullie yang mengajarkanmu?" Protes Yunho.

"Sudahlah. Besok kita laksanakan rencana kita" Ucap Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho yang masih menggerutu tak jelas.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Heechul terlambat puklang kerumah karena harus mengerjakan tugas terlebih dahulu bersama Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Ia segera berjalan kearah pintu setelah turun dari taxi. Namun pintu itu tak dapat dibuka. Ia mencoba berkali-kali untuk membukanya namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang terselip dibawah pintu.

To: Heechul.

Chullie-ah aku dan Yunho sedang ada pekerjaan selama 5 hari di Paris. Kunci rumah aku bawa, aku tak mau kau menghambur didalam rumah. Jadi kau sementara waktu akan tinggal di apartemen Siwon. Alamatnya akan kukirim melalui sms ne. Selamat bersenang-senang. Pai pai

Noona-mu tersayang, Kim Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" Mata Heechul membulat sempurna membaca surat dari noonanya itu.

.

/

TBC

Review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Gubrak gubrak

Terdengar suara benda berat jatuh dari dalam apartement yang baru saja dibunyikan bell nya oleh Heechul.

'Suara apa itu? Apa yang ia lakukan? Batin Heechul dalam hati.

Drap drap darap drap

Kemudian suara langkah yang tergesa-gesa berjalan kearah pintu-lah yang terdengar oleh Heechul. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sesosok namja kurus, berkulit putih, berambut pirang dengan badan hanya tertutup selimut yang dipakai sembarangan.

"Chullie? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya namja tersebut.

"Anneyong Hyukkie, eum noona eh hyung-ku sedang pergi keParis selama 5 hari. Bolehkah aku menginap disini malam ini?" Tanya Heechul pada namja berambut pirang a.k.a Lee Hyukjae.

"Mwo? Emh aku tidak keberatan. Tapi"

"Siapa yang datang chagi? Kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Donghae namjachingu Hyukjae memotong pembicaraan.

Heechul yang melihat Donghae langsung membelalakkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bagaimana tidak? Donghae keluar tanpa selembar benang pun menutupi tubuhnya. Belum lagi keadaan juniornya yang setengah menegang itu.

"Yah pabbo! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa berpakaian" Teriak Hyukjae pada kekasihnya.

"Eng untuk apa aku berpakaian jika nanti kau akan melepasnya lagi chagiya" Goda Donghae yang langsung membuat Hyukjae memerah wajahnya. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Dirabanya dada putih Hyukjae yang tak tertutup baju.

"Enghh hentikan chagi." Erang Hyukjae.

"Ayolah, juniorku sudah tak bisa menunggu lagi" Ujar Donghae tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eumh tunggulah dikamar 5 menit lagi aku janji" Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Donghae dan segera mendorong namja pecinta ikan itu agar mau masuk kekamar. Kemudian ia kembali menuju pintu depan. Mendatangi sahabatnya yang masih menutup matanya.

"Ayo Chullie. Masuklah,kau mau menginap kan?" Ajak Hyukjae.

Heechul segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia membungkuk kemudian berlari kencang menjauhi apartement Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa memandang heran karena tingkah sahabatnya itu.

***Net Idol***(Chapter 5)

Saat ini Heechul sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen seseorang. Ia terlihat mondar-mandir di depan pintu ber-cat coklat itu. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung untuk memutuskan pilihannya. Berkali-kali ia menempelkan tangannya pada bell pintu itu, namun berkali-kali juga ia urungkan niatnya.

Cklek

"Chullie hyung?"

Heechul terlonjak kaget mendengar suara si empunya apartemen. Ternyata si empunya apartemen yang ternyata seorang namja itu akan pergi keluar dan tertahan karna melihat Heechul.

"Kenapa kau tak memencet bell nya? Baru saja aku mau menjemputmu karna kau tak juga tiba." Ujar sang namja yang ternyata adalah Choi Siwon.

"Eng, ah aku aku baru saja tiba kok. Aku bingung yang mana kamarmu. Aku belum lama kok ada disini" Ucap Heechul berbohong.

"Hm, kalau begitu masuklah. Ini sudah malam, kau pasti lelah" Siwon menarik halus tangan Heechul agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam. Ia mendudukkan Heechul di sofa yang ada diruang tamu apartement itu. Kemudian ia menuju ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Heechul minuman.

"Apa kau sudah makan hyung? Jika belum aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu." Tanya Siwon dari dapur.

"Eng, kau jangan salah sangka. Aku menginap disini karena Sungmin sedang menginap ditempat Kyuhyun, dan aku tak mungkin menginap ditempat Hyukjae yang setiap malam bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Jadi untuk malam ini saja aku disini. Besok aku akan menyewa kamar hotel" Jelas Heechul yang menyebabkan perubahan ekspresi diwajah Siwon.

"Aku tidak keberatan hyung jika kau disini. Kau bisa tinggal sampai kapanpun kau mau. Tidak perlu menyewa hotel" Siwon kembali menuju ruang tamu dengan segelas coklat hangat ditangannya.

"Yah kau memang tidak keberatan. Tapi aku keberatan. Sungguh aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran noonaku itu." Wajah Siwon terlihat semakin menyedihkan saat mendengar kata-kata Heechul. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu sangat merasa tak enak. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah tamu yang menumpang disini.

"Ah mianhae jika kau tersinggung dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Eum, bisakah aku memakai kamar mandimu? Badanku terasa gerah sekali" Siwon menunjuk sebuah pintu yang terdapat di ujung ruangan. Dengan segera Heechul masuk keruangan itu.

"Apa kau tak mau memberiku sedikit saja kesempatan untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh hyung?" Gumam Siwon lirih yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Heechul.

Sedangkan didalam kamar mandi, Heechul berusaha keras menenangkan degup jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat sejak masuk kedalam apartement Siwon.

"Yah, kenapa aku segugup ini. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun kan dengannya? Yah, apa yang aku pikirkan? Arggghh aku akan segera gila jika tak pergi dari sini secepat mungkin."

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit membersihkan diri dibawah shower, Heechul memutuskan untuk berendam didalam bathup. Aroma therapy dan air hangat membuatnya mengantuk. Akhirnya ia tertidur didalam bathup. Ia baru tebangun saat air yang tadinya hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Dengan segera ia keluar dari bathup dan membuang air yang tadi dipakainya untuk berendam.

'Yah, aku kan tidak membawa baju ganti. Aish paboo kau Chullie. Tak mungkin aku memakai lagi seragamku' batin Heechul.

Heechul mondar-mandir di dalam kamar mandi memikirkan baju apa yang akan ia pakai. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada kain putih yang tergantung pada dinding.

'Hm, baju handuk? Punya Siwon ya? Ah mungkin tak apa jika aku meminjamnya.' Heechul segera mengambil baju handuk itu dan mengenakannya.

'Tunggu, ini punyanya kan? Dan sekarang aku memakainya? Artinya aku bersentuhan kulit tak langsung dengannya?' Wajah Heechul memerah sempurna karena hal yang ia pikirkan. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan pikiran dan degup jantungnya, Heechul membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat sosok Siwon yang tertidur di samping pintu kamar mandi dengan tangan memegang baju. Mungkin ia bermaksud mengantarkan baju untuk Heechul namun karena Heechul terlalu lama mandi jadi ia tertidur saat menunggu. Heechul membungkukkan badannya untuk dapat melihat Siwon lebih dekat.

'Kenapa kau lakukan ini untukku? Ini kedua kalinya kau menungguku begitu lama' Batin Heechul. Ia melirik kearah jam dan sekarang telah pukul 11 malam. Berarti 3jam ia tertidur dikamar mandi dan 3 jam pula Siwon menunggunya.

'Kau apa benar serius padaku?' Heechul memandang lirih pada Siwon. Sebenarnya bukan maksudnya untuk tidak memaafkan Siwon karna masalah ciuman itu. Lagipula sudah terbukti bukan Siwon yang salah. Namun ego-nya jauh lebih besar sehingga memilih untuk mengacuhkan Siwon selama seminggu ini.

'Tampan' ujar Heechul dalam hati. Ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan agar dapat menyentuh wajah Siwon yang masih tertidur. Dielusnya perlahan wajah halus dan tanpa cacat milik Siwon. Siwon yang merasakan sentuhan seseorang pada wajahnya sontak membuka matanya. Membuat Heechul terkejut dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari wajah Siwon.

Siwon terpaku melihat penampilan Heechul. Baju handuk yang dikenakan Heechul membuat dada putihnya terekspose bebas. Belum lagi paha mulus Heechul yang terlihat karna posisi Heechul yang sedang berjongkok.

"Yah apa yang kau lihat? Ish benar-benar pendeta mesum!" Ujar Heechul saat menyadari tatapan 'lapar' Siwon.

"Ah mianhae hyung. Aku tak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin membawakanmu baju ini" Siwon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana aku bisa mengganti baju?" Tanya Heechul sambil mengambil baju dari tangan Siwon.

Siwon mengantarkan Heechul menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan kamarnya sendiri. Heechul pun segera masuk dan mengganti pakaiannya. Siwon memutuskan untuk menunggu Heechul di ruang tamu sambil menonton tv. Tak berapa lama keluarlah Heechul,

"Yah kenapa baju ini besar sekali? Bahkan celananya tidak dapat kupakai. Pinggangnya terlalu besar. Apa kau tak punya pakaian yang lebih kecil lagi?" Protes Heechul bertubi-tubi.

Siwon menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Heechul. Sekali lagi ia harus menahan hasratnya mati-matian agar tak menyerang Heechul. Baju lengan panjang berwarna putih milik Siwon yang dipakainya terlihat kebesaran. Baju itu membuat pundaknya terekspose dan hanya dapat menutupi sebatas paha sehingga menampilkan kaki Heechul yang jenjang. Dan lagi Heechul tak mengenakan boxer ataupun underware sehingga Siwon dapat melihat sebuah 'benda' menjuntai dengan indahnya dibalik baju itu.

"Hey apa tak ada celana yang lebih kecil lagi?" Tanya Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Siwon.

"Itu adalah celanaku yang paling kecil hyung. Hm, mungkin kau bisa memakai boxerku" Tawar Siwon.

"Mwo? Boxer? Jadi maksudmu aku mengenakan boxermu?" Heechul membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Ah, jika kau tak mau ya tak apa hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar tak punya celana dengan ukuran kecil lagi"

"Ish, ah baiklah. Pinjamkan padaku. Aku tak mau sakit karena tak memakai celana semalaman"

Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dengan Heechul mengikuti dibelakangnya. Ia membuka lemari dan mencari boxer yang dapat dikenakan Heechul.

"Kenapa tubuhmu begitu kecil hyung? Padahal kau 2tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Apa kau tak kekurangan gizi hyung?" Tanya Siwon dengan polosnya.

"Yah, kau menghinaku! Badanmu saja yang terlalu besar untuk namja berusia 15tahun. Lihatlah otot-otot mu itu, cih bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya. Lagipula badanku sekarang sangat pas dengan pekerjaanku."

"Mwo? Kau sudah bekerja hyung? Apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa aku tak pernah tau?"

Yak sekali lagi Kim Heechul dengan bodohnya berhasil membuat Siwon curiga kepadanya.

"Eng, begitulah. Aku kerja part time. Yah untuk apa kau harus tau pekerjaanku?"

"Pekerjaan apa yang sangat sesuai dengan tubuh kecilmu itu hyung?" Tanya Siwon penasaran. Ia memandang lekat pada Heechul yang terlihat gugup.

"A aish kenapa kau ini cerewet sekali? Mana celana yang akan kau pinjamkan untukku?" Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon kembali ke kesibukkan awalnya, mencari celana untuk Heechul. Akhirnya ia menemukan boxernya yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai karna kekecilan. Ia segera memberinya kepada Heechul.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam hyung? Jika belum, aku akan memasak untukmu" ucap Siwon menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah…"

Krukkrukkruk (Suara perut Heechul)

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini ne, aku akan memasak untukmu" Siwon tersenyum geli melihat Heechul yang tertunduk malu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah dapur, meninggalkan Heechul yang sedang memakai celana sambil mengomeli perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Hyung aku lupa belanja. Bagaimana ini? Hanya ada sedikit sayuran dan ramen instan" teriak Siwon dari dapur. Heechul segera menyusul Siwon kedapur.

"Buatkan aku ramen saja. Sepertinya sangat sedap dimakan saat cuaca dingin seperti ini" Ujar Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai memasak ramen untuk Heechul. Heechul yang sedang menunggu dimeja makan tersenyum melihat betapa cekatannya tangan Siwon saat sedang memotong sayuran.

"Apa kau ahli memasak? Gerakanmu terlihat sangat cekatan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"Tidak ahli, hanya terbiasa. Selama di Amerika aku sering memasak sendiri hyung"

Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Tak berapa kemudian ramen yang dimasak oleh Siwon pun siap. Siwon menaruh panci lengkap dengan tutupnya itu dihadapan Heechul. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sumpit.

"Bon appétit sir" Ujar Siwon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Siksa haseyo (Selamat Makan)" Ujar Heechul bersemangat. Ia mengambil tutup panci dan menggunakannya sebagai piring. Ia mulai memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Siwon yang duduk bersebrangan dengan Heechul tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Heechul yang terlihat sangat menawan dimatanya.

"Hini henak. Henak Hekaliihh (Ini enak, enak sekali)" Ujar Heechul dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Berhenti bicara saat sedang makan hyung. Kau bisa tersedak" Nasihat Siwon. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambilkan minuman untuk Heechul kemudian meletakkannya didepan Heechul.

"Hau hahus menhobanyahh (Kau harus mencobanya)" Heechul menarik tangan Siwon agar duduk disampingnya. Kemudian ia menyuapkan ramen kemulut Siwon. Siwon dengan perlahan membuka mulutnya dan memakan ramen suapan Heechul.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan?" Tanya Heechul bangga, seakan-akan ia lah yang memasak ramen itu.

Siwon mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Heechul kembali berdegup tak normal. Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain agar tak melihat wajah tampan Siwon saat tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita berbelanja? Kita bisa sekalian membeli baju untukmu hyung." Ujar Siwon.

"Hm, baiklah" Sahut Heechul semangat. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan niat awalnya untuk pindah ke hotel besok.

.

.

.

.

Masalah perut telah terselesaikan dengan sukses. Sekarang timbullah masalah baru. Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur di apartemen Siwon.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika kita tidur bersama hyung? Aku hanya mempunyai 1 kamar tidur disini." Ujar Siwon.

"Ah, aku akan tidur disofa saja. Tak usah khawatir padaku, tapi mungkin kau bisa meminjamkanku sebuah selimut." Tolak Heechul. Sekali lagi perkataan Heechul membuat luka baru dihati Siwon.

"Kau tidur dikamarku hyung. Aku yang akan tidur disofa" Siwon mencoba tersenyum manis menutupi hatinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ah tak perlu. Aku saja yang tidur disofa. Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Kau tamu-ku hyung. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur disofa. Lagipula daya tahan tubuhku pasti lebih kuat darimu hyung. Aku tak akan sakit jika tidur disofa."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tak menerima penolakkan hyung" Ujar Siwon memotong omongan Heechul. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar, menyalakan penghangat udara kemudian membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut.

"Masuklah hyung. Tidur yang nyenyak ne" Ucap Siwon sambil berlalu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju ke ruang tamu. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa berukuran panjang.

'Mengapa begitu susah menembus dinding pertahananmu hyung? Sampai kapan kau akan menghalangiku masuk kedalam hatimu? Aku hanya ingin mengisi sebagian tempat dihatimu hyung. Tak lebih' Batin Siwon dalam hatinya. Setetes air mengalir lancar dari mata Siwon melewati pipi halusnya. Karena ia mengantuk atau karena hatinya yang terasa sakit? Entahlah hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu.

Sementara itu didalam kamar.

'Yah apa yang aku fikirkan?'

'Aku sudah banyak merepotkannya hari ini'

'Dan sekarang aku membiarkannya tidur diluar'

'Tapi bukankah itu keinginannya sendiri?'

'Berarti bukan salahku kan?'

'Tapi…'

Batin Heechul bergejolak hebat saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah pada Siwon, namun egonya mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kesalahannya karena Siwon sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk tidur di sofa. Suara rintik hujan yang perlahan berubah menjadi hujan lebat menyadarkan Heechul dari perang batinnya. Udara yang semakin terasa dingin membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Siwon.

Ia telah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tak boleh terpengaruh oleh ego-nya. Dengan perlahan iamembuka pintu dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Ia tersenyum miris melihat Siwon yang bergelut dengan selimut, mencoba menghangatkan diri. Ia langkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Siwon, kemudian membungkuk didepan tubuh Siwon.

"Won, Wonnie-ah" Heechul menggoncangkan bahu Siwon perlahan.

"Eumh, waeyo hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang terbangun.

"Emh, itu eengh mungkin lebih baik kita tidur bersama"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

****Gimana aku update kilat kan?

Aku baik kan? Ngahahahaha plakk

Yang menunggu NC, hm tunggulah dichapter-chapter selanjutnya *Digebukkin reader*

Menurut kalian bagaimana perkembangan ceritanya?

Sekin menarik atau malah sebaliknya? T.T

Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Aku seneng jadi makin banyak yang suka SiChull

Selamat bergabung didunia SiChul para reviwer baru :)

Review kalian semua itu penyemangat sekali buatku.

Dan terimakasih telah mau membaca ff ku yang abal-abal ini chingu-chingu semua :'D

.

Tapi Kenapa visitors ff ini berkurang drastis?

Di chapter 1 ada 1400an visitors dan di chapter 5 hanya tinggal 375 visitors.

Begitupun dengan review.

Menurun drastis dari Chap 1- chap 5 :(

.

Apa ff ku ini sangat sangat membosankan? T.T

*Nangis dipelukan Chullie*

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

"Won, Wonnie-ah" Heechul mengoncangkan bahu Siwon perlahan.

"Eumh, waeyo hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang terbangun.

"Emh, itu eengh mungkin lebih baik kita tidur bersama"

"Mwo?"

***Net Idol***(Chapter 6)

Siwon membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Heechul. Ia menepuk pipinya, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Ish, kau pabbo. Ayo cepat kekamar. Disini dingin sekali." Heechul menarik tangan Siwon agar mengikutinya masuk kekamar. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamar Heechul terus menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan berpeluh karena malu dan gugup yang bercampur menjadi 1.

Sesampainya dipintu kamar, Heechul melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Siwon. Kemudian dengan terburu-buru ia masuk kekamar, merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang milik Siwon dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Udara dingin sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Cepat kemari" Perintah Heechul dengan suara yang terdengar terlalu memaksakan agar tak terlihat gugup.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati ranjang yang terlebih dahulu telah ditempati Heechul. Dengan canggung ia merebahkan dirinya dan ikut masuk kedalam selimut yang digunakan Heechul. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hanya suara hujan yang menemani 2 namja yang sedang sibuk menahan debaran hati masing-masing.

"Hyung.." Panggil Siwon memecah keheningan

"Hm"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Aku.. aku sedang memikirkan apakah Jae noona sengaja melakukan ini padaku?" Jawab Heechul berbohong. Nyata-nya ia sedang berfikir topic apa yang harus ia perbincangkan dengan Siwon agar suasana tak lagi canggung.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Malam ini aku nyaris tidur dijalan jika saja aku tak menumpang disini. Apa Jae noona sengaja membuatku menderita?" Tanya Heechul mengarang bebas.

"Tak baik berfikiran negative terhadap saudaramu sendiri hyung" Ujar Siwon sok menasihati. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak, karena ia pun menjadi dalang dalam rencana ini.

"Hm, begitu dia pulang aku akan menghajarnya."

"Kau yakin kau berani?" Goda Siwon

"Yah tentu saja. Aku ini sangat pemberani! Kyaaaa" Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati. Heechul yang sangat tidak menyukai gelap, berteriak kencang dan segera memeluk Siwon.

Siwon terkejut karena gelap yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti, namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat Heechul memeluknya erat. Tubuh yang biasanya terlihat dingin dan angkuh itu, sekarang sedang bergetar hebat dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Tenanglah hyung. Aku disini bersamamu" Ucap Siwon. Ia membalas pelukan Heechul dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku benci gelap" Ujar Heechul dengan suara yang terdengar parau karena menahan tangis.

"Ada aku. Aku akan menjagamu hyung. Kau tidurlah. Begitu kau bangun aku yakin tak akan ada lagi gelap" Siwon mengelus rambut halus Heechul dengan sayang. Didalam hatinya beribu ucapan terima kasih ia panjatkan kepada Tuhan karena telah memberinya kesempatan untuk memeluk tubuh yang membuatnya sangat nyaman ini sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Aku telah jahat padamu. Mengacuhkanmu, mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitimu. Kenapa kau tak membenciku?" Tanya Heechul lirih.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar perkataan Heechul. Ia tak berhenti mengelus rambut dan punggung Heechul. Dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku yakin kau tau jawabannya hyung. Tapi aku dengan senang hati akan mengatakannya padamu. Bagaimana bisa aku membenci namja yang ku cintai? Saranghae Kim Heechul" Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Heechul.

Ia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Ia yakin tak akan mendapat jawaban untuk pernyataannya tadi. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Cukup dengan bisa memeluk Heechul seperti ini, ia sungguh sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 6 pagi Heechul terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Saat ia yakin telah sadar sepenuhnya, ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan wajah Siwon-lah yang menjadi pemandangan pertamanya pagi ini. Rupanya semalam ia tertidur dengan posisi memeluk Siwon.

Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Siwon yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya begitu sempurna. Alis yang tebal, kulit wajah yang mulus, hidung yang mancung, garis rahang yang tegas dan jangan lupakan bibir merah alami yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu. Heechul memajukan wajahnya kearah wajah Siwon. Ia ingin merasakan lagi hangatnya bibir yang seminggu lalu pernah mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

Dengan sangat perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Siwon. Terdiam seperti itu beberapa saat tanpa bertindak lebih jauh. Ia membuka perlahan matanya yang tadi ia pejamkan. Ia terkejut melihat mata indah Siwon yang telah terbuka sempurna. Ia menarik diri mencoba menjauh, namun Siwon menahan tengkuknya. Siwon mulai menciumi semua bagian bibir Heechul. Berawal dari kecupan-kecupan ringan dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat.

Dilumatnya lembut bibir bawah Heechul yang terasa sangat manis dan kenyal. Ia gerakkan tangannya yang masih berada pada tengkuk Heechul. Membuat Heechul mendesah karena efek geli dan nikmat yang ditimbulkan oleh telapak tangan Siwon yang kasar. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Siwon menyelipkan lidahnya diantara belahan bibir Heechul yang terbuka karena mendesah. Ia jelajahi semua bagian rongga hangat milik sang namja yang dicintainya itu. Dengan lidahnya, ia mengelus perlahan langit-langit mulut Heechul. Membuat desahan semakin sering terdengar dari mulut Heechul. Kemudian ia turunkan lidahnya untuk menyapa lidah Heechul. Di jilatnya perlahan seakan mengajak untuk menari bersama.

Kecupan hangat itu sekarang berubah menjadi ciuman liar dan panas. Heechul merespon perlakuan lidah Siwon. Ia mulai menggerakkan lidahnya. Saling membelit, saling menghisap, mencoba mendominasi. Pergulatan panas yang menyebabkan pertukaran saliva keduanya. Saliva yang tak dapat ditampung, mengalir bebas dari sela bibir keduanya. Menambah panas tubuh mereka. Heechul mendorong bahu Siwon agar menjauh saat kebutuhan akan oksigen tak dapat ditunda lagi.

Dengan tak rela Siwon melepaskan bibir yang menjadi candu baginya itu. Leher jenjang Heechul yang terekspose membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Ia menindih tubuh Heechul agar mempermudah pekerjaan selanjutnya. Ia menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher itu dan mulai menjilati seluruh permukaannya.

'Nghh ahh Wonhh mmhh ahh" Desahan demi desahan meluncur hebat dari mulut Heechul. Gerakan sensual lidah Siwon sungguh berhasil menaikkan birahinya.

Siwon sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum melihat tanda kepemilikkan yang pernah ia buat, sekarang hanya terlihat samar karena warnanya memudar. Dijilatnya perlahan tepat di tanda itu kemudian menggigit kuat, membuat Heechul memekik. Lalu dihisapnya dengan sangat kuat dan dalam tepat di titik yang tadi ia gigit. Dan hasilnya sebuah tanda berwarna merah gelap menghiasi leher putih Heechul. Diulanginya lagi kegiatannya menandai Heechul disetiap sisi leher Heechul yang terjangkau olehnya.

Setelah puas 'menghiasi' leher heechul, Siwon menyelipkan tangannya memasuki baju yang dikenakan Heechul. Diusapnya lembut kedua titik menggoda di dada Heechul, membuat tubuh Heechul menggelinjang liar menahan nikmat. Lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati nipple Heechul dari luar pakaian. Pakaian putih itu menjadi basah tepat dikedua titik dada Heechul. Siwon semakin menggila, ia mulai menghisap kuat nipple Heechul yang masih tertutup pakaian. Merasa tak puas karna tak bisa menyentuh langsung, Siwon mengangkat baju Heechul sebatas leher.

Sekarang nipples Heechul tersaji bebas dihadapannya. Nipples berwarna coklat menggoda itu terlihat sedikit membengkak karna perlakuan kasar dan liar dari mulut Siwon. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi segera ia melumat liar kedua nipples itu.

"Ahnghh oh oh ah Wonh nghh yeah ngh" desahan menggoda Heechul menjadi penyemangat Siwon dalam melaksanakan aksinya.

"Aahhhkkk appo. Ngh pelanhh Wonniehh" Pekik Heechul saat Siwon menggigit gemas nipple-nya.

Tak ingin kakinya hanya diam, Siwon menekuk lututnya dan mengarahkannya ke junior Heechul. Dengan kasar ia gesekkan lututnya dengan junior Heechul yang hanya tertutup boxer tipis. Heechul yang menyadari gerakan kasar pada juniornya, mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia tak boleh hilang kendali, bagaimanapun juga Siwon harus sekolah hari ini.

"Hen ngh hentihkanhh Wonh" Heechul mendorong bahu Siwon. Namun Siwon tak menggubrisnya. Siwon tetap asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Hentikan Won" Heechul mendorong kuat bahu Siwon agar menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Yah, waeyo hyung?" Protes Siwon tak suka karena kegiatannya di interupsi.

"Mandilah. Kau harus sekolah. Kau tak boleh terlambat" Perintah Heechul sembari memperbaiki bajunya yang berantakan karna ulah Siwon.

"Aish kita bisa membolos hyung. Ayolah kita lanjutkan lagi" Pinta Siwon.

"Yah pabbo! Kau masih anak baru disekolah itu. Bagaimana jika kau sudah membolos. Cepat kau mandi. Tak ada protes lagi" Perintah Heechul. Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengomel tak jelas. Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kelemari untuk mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita mandi bersama agar tidak terlambat" Ujar Siwon semangat karna menemukan ide cemerlang untuk melihat tubuh polos Heechul.

"Aniya! Aku tidak sekolah hari ini. Seragamku kemarin kotor dan aku tak membawa seragam lain."

"Mwo? Kau curang hyung! Kau menyuruhku sekolah sedangkan kau sendiri tidak masuk"

"Aish kau pendeta mesum yang sungguh cerewet! Lekas mandi. Kau ingin aku melemparmu keluar dari balkon eoh?" Ancam Heechul dengan seringai mengerikan diwajahnya.

Ancaman dan seringaian Heechul sukses membuat Siwon berlari cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Heechul yang tersenyum puas. Sepeninggalnya Siwon, Heechul segera turun dari ranjang dan menuju kedapur. Namun baju dan celananya yang basah akibat 'kegiatan'nya bersama Siwon tadi membuatnya risih. Segera ia berlari menuju lemari Siwon dan mengambil baju apapun yang bisa ia kenakan. Pilihannya tertuju pada kemeja putih milik Siwon. Dengan cepat ia mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja itu. Lalu dengan tergesa ia menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan Siwon sarapan.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan segar. Seragam telah melekat rapi pada tubuhnya. Ia berdiri didepan kaca untuk merapikan rambutnya. Kegiatannya terusik saat hidungnya mencium bau hangus dari arah luar kamar. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju asal bau. Ternyata bau hangus itu berasal dari arah dapur. Didapur terlihatlah seorang namja berkemeja putih yang terlihat sangat kebesaran dibadannya, sedang asik dengan kegiatannya

"Hyung kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Siwon panic. Ia sangat takut bila Heechul terluka.

"Mwo? Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul polos. Ia berbalik kearah Siwon, dan terlihatlah wajahnya yang celemotan dengan tepung dan noda kehitaman menghiasi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?" Siwon bernafas lega melihat keadaan Heechul yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Ia mendekat kearah Heechul dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Tapi sepertinya kompor ini rusak, lihatlah ia menghanguskan semua yang aku masak" Heechul menunjuk semua roti dan telur yang berwarna hitam karena hangus.

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos Heechul. Di balikkannya tubuh Heechul sehingga menghadap kearahnya. Dengan sayang ia menghapus semua noda pada wajah Heechul.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa kita makan lagi hyung" Siwon menatap nanar pada keadaan dapurnya yang benar-benar sangat berantakan. Kim Heechul benar-benar orang yang luar biasa. Hanya dalam 15 menit ia berhasil menghancurkan dapur apartemen oranglain.

"Ngh mianhae. Aku akan membereskan semua kekacauan yang kubuat" Ujar Heechul lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa hyung. Eng, bisakah kau membuatkanku kopi saja hyung?"

"Ah, bisa. Kau tunggu saja diruang tamu." Ujar Heechul kembali bersemangat.

Siwon tersenyum, kemudian ia kembali kekamar untuk mengambil tas lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sembari menunggu Heechul ia memakai sepatu sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian datanglah Heechul dengan secangkir kopi ditangannya.

"Silahkan, kopi special agar kau bersemangat untuk sekolah" Ujar Heechul. Siwon tersenyum dan segera meminum kopi buatan Heechul. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastic. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kopi itu.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya Heechul penuh harap.

"Engh, enak hyung enak" Jawab Siwon berbohong. Kembali ia menyeruput sedikit kopi itu dan kembali ia harus menikmati rasa asin yang memenuhi penjuru mulutnya. Sepertinya Heechul tidak tahu cara membedakan gula dan garam.

"Ehehe, aku hebat. Hei pergilah lekas! Kau bisa terlambat jika tak bergegas." Heechul mendorong bahu Siwon menuju pintu. Siwon sangat bersyukur karna Heechul tak menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan kopi buatannya.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung. Masalah dapur kau tak usah membersihkannya. Setiap siang ada petugas house keeping yang akan datang membersihkan." Ujar Siwon menjelaskan.

"Hm baiklah baiklah. Lekas pergi"

"Kau melupakan sesuatu hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Mana ciuman pagi-ku?" Siwon menarik pinggang ramping Heechul agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Yah kau bahkan sudah mendapatkan lebih dari ciuman, pendeta mesum!" Omel Heechul. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"Aku membutuhkan sedikit penyemangat lagi hyung" Ujar Siwon seductive.

"Ish kau ini mmpphh mmpphh" Omongan Heechul terpotong karena Siwon telah melumat bibirnya mesra.

Siwon menjilati bibir bawah Heechul sebagai pertanda agar Heechul mengizinkan lidahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, namun Heechul tetap menutup bibirnya mencoba tidak terpengaruh oleh jerat kenikmatan dari Siwon. Siwon tak menyerah, ia arahkan tangannya menuju junior Heechul yang tertutup boxer. Dengan sedikit kuat ia remas kejantanan mungil itu, membuat Heechul mendesah tertahan. Dimanfaatkan kesempatan itu oleh Siwon untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai menjelajahi seluruh bagian rongga yang sangat menggoda itu

"Hah hah hah gomawohh hyung untuk vitamin penambah semangatnyah hah hah"Ujar Siwon disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"ngh ngh kau benar-benar pendeta mesum. Cepat pergi" Wajah Heechul memerah sempurna. Ia mendorong bahu Siwon dan segera menutup pintu apartemen. Sedangkan Siwon? Ia tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Heechul.

'Uuuh Neomu kyeopta' Gumamnya sembari berjalan menuju basement.

.

.

.

.

*Skip Time*

Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari sekolah terlihat bingung melihat katru tanda pembersihan ruangan masih terpajang di gagang pintu apartemennya. Biasanya setiap Siwon pulang sekolah pembersihan kamar pasti sudah selesai dilakukan.

'Apa petugas house keeping datang terlambat hari ini?' batin Siwon.

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Ia menekan kode apartemen yang hanya dirinya, Heechul dan Yunho-lah yang tau. Setelah pintu terbuka, dengan perlahan Siwon berjalan masuk. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat yang ditemuinya didalam bukan petugas house keeping, melainkan Heechul yang tertidur dilantai dengan celemek masak Siwon melekat manis ditubuhnya.

Siwon berjalan kearah Heechul. Kemudian ia berbaring tepat disamping Heechul. Ia miringkan tubuhnya agar dapat menatap langsung kewajah cantik sang namja yang dicintainya itu. Wajah putih itu terlihat dikotori oleh debu di sebagian sisinya. Namun hal itu tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikkaannya.

"Apa kau yang membersihkan semuanya hyung?" Siwon mengelus pipi halus itu. Heechul yang merasa ada yang menyentuhnya bergerak tak nyaman dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kyaaaa. Kau sedang apa pendeta mesum? Mencoba menyetubuhiku saat aku terlelap eoh? Ish Tuhanmu pasti marah jika ia tau tingkahmu ini" Ujar Heechul panic sambil beringsut menjauh dari Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Heechul yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan itu. Ia merangkak mendekati Heechul yang terus menggeser tubuhnya hingga akhirnya Heechul terhimpit diantara dinding dan tubuh besar Siwon.

"Kau takut hyung?" Goda Siwon. Matanya menatap tajam pada Heechul yang terus menundukkan wajahnya agar tak bertatap mata langsung dengan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau takut? Padahal tadi pagi kau diam saja saat aku meraba 'milik'mu yang menggemaskan itu"

"Yah, itu karna kau menahan tubuhku yang mencoba memberontak" Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melayangkan protes terhadap perkataan Siwon. Dan sekarang ia sangat menyesali kelakuannya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini jarak wajahnya dan Wajah Siwon sangat dekat.

Siwon memajukan wajahnya agar semakin dekat dengan wajah Heechul. Matanya tetap menatap tajam pada Heechul yang terlihat sangat gugup. Saat jarak semakin menipis, Heechul mengikuti nalurinya untuk menutup mata, menunggu dengan pasrah apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya. 10detik, 20detik, 30detik berlalu tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Heechul.

Heechul langsung membuka matanya dan menatap cengok pada Siwon yang sudah duduk santai di sofa.

"Apa kau begitu menginginkanku hyung? Ekspresimu tadi terlihat pasrah sekali. Sungguh menggemaskan. Hahahahah" Tawa Siwon akhirnya pecah. Ia tak menyangka jika menggoda Heechul akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau kau.." Heechul benar-benar dibuat mati kata oleh tingkah Siwon. Rasa marah, kesal dan malu bertumpuk jadi satu dihatinya membuat wajahnya memerah padam.

Dan selanjutnya, mari kita doakan Siwon agar masih dapat melihat mentari besok. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya jika membuat seorang Kim Heechul marah.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo Wonnie dorong lebih cepat" Perintah Heechul.

"Ish, ini sudah cepat hyung" Gerutu Siwon sambil memijit bahunya yang sangat sakit.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah supermarket untuk berbelanja. Tubuh Heechul yang sangat ramping itu duduk dengan manis didalam troli belanja dengan kaki menjuntai keluar. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Siwon mendorong troli dengan wajah kesal dan terus-terusan menggerutu. Sesekali terlihat Siwon memijit bahunya. Sekarang ia berjanji tak akan berani menggoda Heechul lagi. Sungguh pembalasan dari Heechul sangat menyiksanya.

Dengan bringas Heechul menindih tubuh Siwon dan memukuli, mencubit, meremas kasar seluruh bagian tubuh Siwon. Lalu ia membalik tubuh Siwon hingga dalam posisi tengkurap. Kemudian dengan semangat ia berjalan diatas tubuh kekar itu, membuat beberapa tulang Siwon berbunyi karena mendapat tekanan tiba-tiba.

"Wonnie sepertinya ini sudah terlalu banyak" Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk barang-barang yang tergeletak tak beraturan disamping tubuhnya yang berada didalam troli.

"Mwo?" Siwon membelalakkan matanya bingung. Seingatnya ia belum mengambil 1 barangpun sejak masuk kesupermarket ini. Ia menoleh kebawah untuk melihat apa saja yang ada didalam troli.

"Yah apa ini hyung?"

"Ish jangan berteriak, pabbo! Apa kau tak bisa lihat? Ini makanan dan minuman kan"

"Yah kenapa semuanya junk food dan makanan instan? Ini tidak baik untuk tubuh hyung" Siwon mengeluarkan satu persatu barang yang dengan se-enaknya dimasukkan Heechul kedalam troli.

"Yah, kau! Kenapa dikembalikan? Ish kau benar-benar perusak kebahagian orang lain!" Heechul menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Junk food hanya akan merusak tubuhmu hyung. Makanan segar jauh lebih baik"

"Yah jangan yang ini" Heechul merebut snack yang berniat dikembalikan Siwon dan memeluk semua snack yang ia ambil.

"Ini terlalu banyak hyung. Kau bisa megambil yang benar-benar kau mau saja. Jangan semua" Ucap Siwon sabar.

"Tapi aku mau semuanya" Ucap Heechul manja dan menatap Siwon penuh harap. Dan Siwon hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena tak dapat menolak pesona seorang Kim Heechul.

.

.

.

.

Seusai berbelanja, mereka berdua makan disebuah restoran khas Korea. Sekali lagi dompet Siwon diperas oleh Heechul. Dengan seenaknya Heechul memesan makanan yang menurutnya enak. Namun akhirnya semua makanan itu hanya tergeletak pasrah diatas meja karena Heechul tak mau menghabiskannya. Setelah selesai makan, Siwon membawa Heechul kesebuah toko pakaian. Ia belikan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk Heechul. Kemudian saat akan kembali ke mobil, Heechul menarik tangan Siwon menuju toko buku. Ia mengambil 10 komik dan meminta Siwon untuk membayarkannya.

"Mwo? Banyak sekali?"

"Ne. Ini semua kesukaanku."Ujar Heechul bangga.

"Aku hanya akan membayar 5 komik hyung. Pilih yang benar-benar kau mau." Ucap Siwon tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Aku tak menerima penolakkan hyung. Dan jangan tunjukkan wajah memelas lagi. Kali ini aku tak akan terpengaruh!"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya sebal karena kali ini gagal mengerjai Siwon

.

.

.

.

"Hyung besok kau ikut aku ya" Ujar Siwon yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia merebahkan dirinya disamping Heechul yang sedang membaca komik di tempat tidur.

"Hm, kemana?"

"Kita beribadah ke Gereja"

"Ck, ani!" Tolak Heechul tegas.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan."

"Mwo? Kau bagaimana mungkin tidak percaya Tuhan hyung. Tuhan itu bla bla bla bla"

Dimulailah ceramah keagamaan yang dipimpin oleh pendeta kecil kita, Choi Siwon. Dengan sabar ia membimbing Heechul agar kembali kejalan yang benar. Sedangkan Heechul mengacuhkan semua omongan Siwon dan berusaha keras berkonsentrasi pada komik yang dibacanya. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Siwon yang tak berhenti mengoceh menghancurkan semua konsentrasinya. Heechul mengusap pelipisnya, mencoba berfikir bagaimana cara membuat Siwon bungkam. Dan seringai terpampang jelas diwajahnya saat berhasil menemukan sebuah ide.

"Hei, daripada kau terus mengoceh tak jelas, bagaimana jika kita melakukan hal yang lebih menarik" Ujar Heechul seductive. Ia mulai berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Siwon.

"A apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?" Tanya Siwon gugup.

"Hanya mencoba membuatmu diam." Ujar Heechul. Tepat setelah ucapannya selesai, ia menjilat telinga Siwon dan mengulum daun telinganya. Badan Siwon mengejang nikmat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini

Tangan Heechul mulai meraba dada bidang Siwon. Ia mainkan dengan gemas nipple Siwon yang tegak menantang itu. Lalu ia turunkan jilatannya kearah dada Siwon setelah sebelumnya ia singkap ke atas baju yang Siwon kenakan. Ia kulum nipple Siwon dan menghisapnya, mengikuti semua yang tadi pagi Siwon lakukan terhadap nipple Heechul semakin berani. Ia remas junior Siwon yang setengah menegang dari luar piama yang dikenakan Siwon.

"Ah hyunghh nghh ah hah ah arrghhh ngh" Desahan demi desahan meluncur dari mulut Siwon. Menyuarakan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan Heechul untuknya.

Merasa tak puas hanya meremas dari luar, Heechul menyelipkan tangannya kedalam piama yang dikenakan Siwon. Ia tersentak saat memegang langsung junior Siwon. Ukurannya benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dengan ragu ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan keatas dan kebawah. Siwon mendesah kuat menikmati perlakuan tangan halus Heechul pada juniornya. Dan desahan Siwon menghapus keraguan Heechul. Ia tingkatkan kecepatan tangannya dalam memanjakan junior Siwon. Keatas, kebawah, meremas pelan dan mengusap kepala junior itu.

"Arrgghh yeahhh nghh nikhmathh hyungghh enghh lebihh cepatthh" Siwon menjambak pelan rambut Heechul. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka Heechul bisa seliar ini. Ia pejamkan matanya agar dapat lebih meresapi kenikmatan dari tangan Heechul.

Semakin lama gerakan tangan Heechul semakin pelan. Mulutnya pun tak lagi menghisap nipple Siwon. Hingga akhirnya semua kegiatannya pada tubuh Siwon terhenti. Siwon membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Heechul dan ternyata sang Cinderella sudah tertidur manis diatas tubuhnya dengan tangan masih berada di junior Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang paling menyebalkan bagi seorang Heechul. Jika biasanya saat hari minggu ia akan bangun pukul 12 siang, sekarang pukul 8 pagi ia sudah berada di gereja bersama Siwon. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Siwon yang memaksanya (Baca:Menyeret paksa) untuk pergi beribadah ke gereja. Padahal tadi malam ia sudah memberi 'pelayanan khusus' untuk Siwon, tapi salahkan juga kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang tertidur ditengah 'pelayanan' yang ia berikan sehingga hasilnya tak maksimal.

"Hyung, kau tak ingin berdoa?" Tegur Siwon pada Heechul yang masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, untuk apa?" sahut Heechul ketus.

"Untuk orangtua-mu hyung. Tidakkah kau ingin menyapa mereka disurga?"

"Ck, mana mungkin aku bisa menyapa mereka. Pabbo!"

"Tentu saja bisa. Katakan semua yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada orangtua-mu melalui doa. Dan Tuhan akan menyampaikannya pada mereka yang ada disurga" jelas Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Tuhan pasti akan menyampaikannya. Percayalah."

"Jika kau membohongiku maka kau akan kulempar keluar dari jendela apartemenmu" Ancam Heechul.

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Siwon menarik Heechul untuk berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Siwon duduk disebuah kursi, memejemkan matanya dan mulai berdoa. Heechul mengamati dengan serius semua yang dilakukan Siwon. Lalu ia duduk disebelah Siwon dan mulai mengikuti apa yang Siwon lakukan. Ia memejamkan matanya, menundukkan kepala dan mulai berdoa.

"Anneyong Tuhan. Aku Kim Heechul. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada orangtuaku. Jadi tolong sampaikan pada mereka ya" Ujar Heechul dengan segala kepolosannya mengenai agama. Siwon berusaha menahan tawanya agar tak menyinggung perasaan Heechul.

"Anneyong appa umma. Chullie disini. Bogoshipo jeongmal bogoshipoyo. Apa kalian baik-baik saja disurga? Chullie dan Joongie noona disini baik-baik saja. Appa dan umma harus menjaga kesehatan ya. Jangan sampai sakit. Kalau kalian sakit Joongie noona pasti menangis. Ish anak appa dan umma yang satu itu memang terlalu cengeng. Berbeda sekali denganku yang pemberani ini. Hehehe" Siwon tersenyum mendengar doa yang diucapkan Heechul.

"Chullie benar-benar merindukan kalian. Chullie rindu saat berkumpul bersama kalian. Chullie sepi disini. Hiks Joongie noona sering pergi untuk bekerja, Chullie mengerti itu semua dilakukannya untuk Chullie tapi Chullie benar-benar kesepian. Chullie selalu berharap agar appa dan umma hadir untuk menemani Chullie. Hiks hiks appa dan umma tunggu Chullie dan Joongie hyung disurga ya. Jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum kami datang Chullie dan Joongie noona datang, baru kita pergi bersama. Kemanapun yang kita mau. Oke?"

Airmata menggenang dipelupuk mata Siwon melihat Heechul menangis terisak didalam doanya. Sosok yang selalu terlihat dingin dan angkuh itu memiliki kesedihan yang sangat didasar hatinya. Betapa ingin saat ini Siwon memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu. Tapi ia mengerti bukan hal yang baik jika mengganggu konsentrasi seseorang saat sedang berdoa.

"Baiklah appa umaa, Chullie pulang dulu ya. Hm, Tuhan itu yang ingin aku katakan kepada orangtuaku. Jangan lupa sampaikan pada mereka ya" ujar Heechul mengakhiri doanya.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon dan Heechul sedang dalam perjalanan menuju makam orangtua Heechul. Seusai beerdoa tadi, Siwon menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Heechul mengunjungi makan orangtuanya. Tentu saja Heechul menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Jarak antara lokasi pemakaman yang cukup jauh dari kota membuat Heechul jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk mengunjungi mereka. Oleh karena itu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Ditengah perjalanan Siwon berhenti untuk membeli bunga di sebuah toko. Setelah selesai memilih bunga yang bagus ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. 1 jam kemudian sampailah mereka di lokasi pemakaman orangtua Heechul. Pemakaman yang indah, sejuk dan jauh dari hingar bingar kota. Benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk peristirahatan terakhir. Heechul berjongkok diantara kedua pusara orangtuanya. Ia kembali menangis, ia benar-benar merindukan kedua orangtuanya.

Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera meletakan bunga yang ia pegang ke atas makam orangtua Heechul. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Heechul dan memeluknya dari belakang. Mencoba merasakan apa yang Heechul rasakan. Ia elus punggung Heechul hingga akhirnya Heechul tenang dan berhenti menangis. Heechul menarik tangan Siwon dan mengajaknya pulang. Siwon menyuruh Heechul agar menunggunya dimobil. Karena ada yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada orangtua Heechul.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Heechul tertidur pulas. Saat sampai di basement apartemen Siwon pun, Heechul belum juga terbangun. Siwon memutuskan untuk menggendong Heechul menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya dikamar, Siwon membaringkan Heechul dengan lembut di tempat tidurnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing kemeja yang Heechul gunakan agar Heechul nyaman dengan tidurnya. Begitupun dengan celana Heechul. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Heechul hanya tertutup oleh sebuah underware putih.

Siwon menatap lapar pada tubuh putih yang tertidur pasrah dibawahnya ini. Dengan ragu ia melepas kain terakhir yang menjadi penutup tubuh Heechul. Sekarang tubuh Heechul sudah polos sempurna tanpa perlindungan apapun. Siwon menundukkan kepalanya kearah junior Heechul yang tertidur lemas. Dihirupnya aroma kelelakian yang terpancar khas dari junior itu. Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri menjauh dari tubuh polos Heechul. Ia menutupi tubuh Heechul dengan selimut sebelum ia keluar dan meninggalkannya.

2jam kemudian Heechul terbangun. Ia menatap bingung pada bagian kosong disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Dimana Wonnie?' batinnya.

Ia berdiri untuk mencari Siwon. Namun ia terkejut melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata tak memakai apapun lagi dibalik selimut. Bermacam pikiran negative berkembang diotaknya. Namun tak adanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, menghilangkan semua pikiran negative nya. Ia mengambil selimut dan menggulungkannya ditubuhnya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar mencari Siwon.

"Wonnie sedang apa? Kenapa kau disitu?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat Siwon sedang duduk terdiam di sofa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau segera pindah kehotel hyung" Ujar Siwon dingin.

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku?"

**TBC~**

.

Huwoooow ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah aku bikin selama bergabung di Ffn.

Ahahaha

.

Gimana Choi Young Gun,

Aku udah baik kan?

Udah aku bikin panjang nih. Panjang kan? *Nunjuk junior Siwon* #plakk

.

Gimana SimbaRella,

Udah aku bikinin smut SiChul nya nih.

.

.

Buat yang nunggu NC ada di Chapter depan ya (Kalau ff ini masih tetep lanjut)

.

.

Oya, For Your Information aja

Mungkin aku gak bakal update kilat untuk seminggu kedepan :(

UAS telah tibaaaaa T.T

Aaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk

.

.

Setelah UAS selesai aku bakalan liat respon buat Chap 6 ini.

Kalo responnya bagus pasti bakal kulanjutin sampai selesai ini ff.

Tapi kalo responnya kurang, aku bakal kurang semangat juga ngerjainnya T,T

.

.

Baiklah, akhir kata: Gomawo dan review ya :)


	7. Chapter 7

Alohaaaaa

Aku sudah selesai UAS :D

Dan libur kuliah sampai September

Aaaakkkk senangnyaaaaaaaa :'D

.

.

TerimaKasih ya yang sudah setia menunggu dan mereview ff ini.

Uuuuww terharuuu T.T

Maafin aku juga karena menunda-nunda NC nya

Gak boleh cepet-cepet ah NC nya.

Tunggu SiChul menikah dulu aja yaaaa *Dibunuh reader*

Ngahahahaha

.

.

Oya yang nanya tentang kehidupan Heesica, sementara ini libur dulu ya.

Kan YunJae (Tim creative nya Heesica) lagi di Paris.

Tapi nanti pasti ada lagi kok :)

.

.

Oke

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Wonnie sedang apa? Kenapa kau disitu?" Tanya Heechul ssat melihat Siwon sedang duduk terdiam di sofa.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau segera pindah kehotel hyung" Ujar Siwon dingin.

"Mwo? Kau mengusirku?"

***Net Idol***(Chapter 7)

Heechul membelalakkan matanya takpercaya saat mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Siwon akan mengusirnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Heechul pelan.

"Jika sejak awal kau memang tak berniat untuk menolongku, kenapa kau tak mengusirku dari awal?" Tanya Heechul lagi. Suaranya bergetar. Sekuat mungkin ia berusaha agar air matanya tak tumpah.

"Kenapa kau memanjakanku jika akhirnya kau akan mengusirku?"

"Inikah caramu membalas semua perbuatan burukku padamu?" Airmata Heechul mulai mengalir deras melihat Siwon yang sama sekali tak berniat menyanggah semua perkataannya.

"Baik. Hiks jika ini yang hiks kau mau. Aku akan pergi" Heechul berbalik menuju kamar Siwon.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semua ini membuatnya gila. Melihat Heechul menangis adalah satu hal yang sangat dibencinya. Terlebih lagi jika dirinya sendirilah yang menjadi penyebab utama airmata itu mengalir. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Menyusul Heechul yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar itu. Hatinya teriris mendengar isakan Heechul dari balik pintu. Sungguh bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

"Hyung kumohon mengertilah" pinta Siwon. Ia bersandar pada pintu bercat putih itu. Hanya pintu itu yang menghalangi punggung kedua menyatu karena posisi mereka sama saat ini.

"Hiks.. hiks"

"Berhentilah menangis hyung. Aku benci mendengarmu menangis."

"…."

"Pergilah hyung. Aku tak akan bisa menahan diriku lagi hyung" Ucap Siwon frustasi.

"…."

"Aku akan menyerangmu jika kau tetap berada disini hyung. Aku hanya akan melukaimu"

"…."

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau sudah mau membuka hatimu untukku hyung. Aku tak ingin menuruti nafsuku dan melukaimu"

"…."

"Pergilah. Dan kembali padaku saat kau telah yakin padaku. Dan saat itulah aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya hyung"

"…."

"Pergilah hyung sebelum aku kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri"

"…."

"Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri"

"…."

"Baiklah hyung. Aku yang akan pergi. Istirahatlah hyung. Good nite" Siwon beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan lunglai kearah pintu keluar.

Ckleek

Siwon menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Didepan pintu kamar berdirilah Heechul dengan selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya terlihat merah dan sembab karena menangis. Pipinya yang putih terlihat memerah. Membuatnya semakin tampak menggoda dimata Siwon.

"Hyung"

"Hiks pabbo! Siapa yang hiks menyuruhmu untuk menahan diri! Hiks kau benar-benar bodoh Choi Siwon" Bentak Heechul disela isakannya.

"Mwo? Hyung"

Heechul perlahan melepaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona wajah yang semakin merah karena malu. Hingga akhirnya seluruh selimut yang dikenakannya tergeletak dilantai. Menampilkan badan putih mulus dengan kejantanan yang telah setengah menegang. Diberanikan dirinya untuk mendongakkan kepala. Dipandanginya Siwon dengan tatapan sayu yang seolah berkata 'Touch me please'.

"Aku benar-benar tak akan menahan diriku lagi hyung"

Siwon berlari kearah Heechul dan segera mencium dengan ganas bibir pink menggoda itu. Diangkatnya tubuh polos Heechul menuju kamar dan merebahkannya pelahan diatas tempat tidur king size miliknya.

"Enghh mph ngh" desahan Heechul terdengar saat tangan Siwon bergerak aktif membelai kejantanannya. Membuatnya semakin menegang.

Mulut Heechul yang terbuka karena mendesah tak disia-siakan oleh Siwon. Ia selipkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Heechul yang hangat dan manis menggoda itu. Dengan lincah lidahnya membelai seluruh bagian dalam mulut Heechul. Ciuman mereka terasa semakin panas saat Heechul mulai membalas. Lidah mereka saling membelit mencoba mendominasi. Siwon baru melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa kebutuhan oksigen tidak dapat ditangguhkan lagi.

"Hah hah hah lebih baik kita hentikan sekarang hyung sebelum aku menyakitimu" Ujar Siwon disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Wae? Lanjutkan saja" elak Heechul. Ia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Siwon.

" Aku tak mau melakukannya jika kau belum membalas perasaanku hyung" Siwon mencoba berdiri dari posisinya yang menindih Heechul. Namun dengan cepat Heechul menariknya dan kembali membawanya kedalam ciuman panas dan basah.

"Saranghae Won" Ucapan Heechul menghapus semua keraguan Siwon. Ditariknya tengkuk Heechul sehingga membuat pagutan mereka semakin erat.

Tangannya tak berhenti memainkan kejantanan Heechul. Menarik-narik nya dengan kasar,dan meremas twinsball Heechul.

"Nghh Wonh masukhh masukhaann. Jeball" Ujar Heechul.

Siwon segera menjauhkan dirinya dan menatap tak percaya pada Heechul.

"Engghh Wonnieehh cepathh akuuhh tak tahaaannh" Heechul menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi itu akan menyakitimu chagi" Ujar Siwon menasihati.

"Tak apa! Cepatlahhh" Heechul menarik kaus yang digunakan Siwon dengan tidak sabar. Setelah berhasil melepas kaus Siwon, ia mulai membuka celana yang dikenakan Siwon. Siwown sungguh tak mengira jika Heechul bisa se-agresif ini.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Siwon berdiri dan melepaskan celana dan boxer nya dengan cepat. Dan sekarang ia sudah sama polosnya dengan Heechul. Mata Heechul terbelalak melihat kejantanan Siwon yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata itu. Ia meneguk ludah, membayangkan kejantanan sebesar itu akan memasuki lubangnya yang sempit.

"Basahi dia chagi. Agar licin dan tak menyakitimu" Perintah Siwon. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya kehadapan mulut Heechul.

Dengan ragu Heechul membuka mulutnya dan mulai menjilat kepala kejantanan Siwon yang basah karna cairan precum.

"Ssshh yeahh. Like that chagiiihh" Desah Siwon.

Heechul semakin bersemangat ketika mendengar desahan Siwon yang sangat menggoda. Dengan berani ia jilati seluruh permukaan kejantanan Siwon. Dari atas kebawah, melingkar dan terkadang mengecup ringan kulit kejantanan keras itu. Badan Siwon bergetar-getar menahan nikmat.

"Masukan chagi" Perintah Siwon sembari membelai rambut Heechul.

Heechul segera memasukan kejantanan Siwon kedalam mulutnya. Kejantanan besar itu hanya bisa masuk seperempat bagian kedalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya dengan kuat seakan ini menyedot habis semua yang terkandung dalam kejantanan itu.

"Aaaaaaaarrghhhhhhhhhhh good baby. Yeahh" Siwon menggeram keras dan menjambak rambut Heechul.

Merasa tak cukup hanya dengan sekedar hisapan dan jilatan, Siwon memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Membuat kejantanannya yang keras menyodok-nyodok liar mulut Heechul. Heechul memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Siwon mencabuli mulutnya.

"Ah ah ahk yeah oh God yesshh ahh ohh ahk ahh" Desahan demi desahan dikeluarkan Siwon. Membuat atmosfer dikamar ini semakin terasa panas.

Setelah merasa puas dengan kenikmatan mulut Heechul, Siwon menjauhkan kejantanannya dan mulai menindih Heechul. Diangkatnya kedua tungkai kaki Heechul dan menaruhnya dipundaknya yang kokoh.

"Ini pasti akan terasa sakit hyung. Bersiaplah. Gigit tanganku jika kau tak dapat menahannya." Siwon mulai memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang rectum Heechul.

"Arrrggghh appoohh Wonh." Heechul menjerit saat merasakan kepala kejantanan Siwon mulai menembus rectumnya.

"Ngghhh sempit chagihh" Siwon mendesah hebat merasakan rectum Heechul yang meremas kuat kepala kejantanannya.

"Stop Wonh jangan bergerak dulu" Pinta Heechul. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggang Siwon agar tak bergerak.

"Tak bisa chagiya. Aku tak tahan lagi" Siwon mendorong keras pinggangnya sehingga kejantanannya tertanam sempurna didalam rectum Heechul.

"" Teriakan keras Heechul menggema dikamar itu. Ia sungguh merasakan sakit yang sangat ketika kejantanan Siwon menerobos paksa kedalam rectumnya. Rectumnya terasa terbakar dan terbelah menjadi dua saat ini. Airmatanya pun mengalir dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Mianhae chagi. Uljima" Siwon mengelus rambut Heechul dan mengecup semua bagian wajahnya. Ia biarkan rectum Heechul agar terbiasa dengan kejantanannya yang berukuran super itu. Tangannya beralih kebawah menuju kejantanan Heechul yang sejak tadi terlupakan. Dipijat pelan kejantanan itu agar kembali menegang.

"Khauu bisa mulai sekarang Wonhh"

Siwon mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya perlahan. Ia keluarkan kejantanannya hingga tersisa kepala kejantanannya saja didalam rectum Heechul. Lalu dengan keras dan cepat ia sentakkan kembali pinggangnya.

"Ahhkkk yeahh disanah Wonh ngh" Heechul mendesah antara nikmat dan sakit. Nikmat karena kejantanan Siwon yang panjang dan besar berhasil menumbuk tepat pada titik terdalam ditubuhnya. Dan sakit karena permainan Siwon yang kasar dan panas.

Siwon menaikkan tempo gerakkannya. Disodoknya berkali-kali rectum Heechul dan menumbuk keras titik terdalam ditubuh Heechul seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Ranjang yang mereka gunakan sebagai alas bercinta bergetar dengan hebat menandakan betapa liarnya permainan mereka.

"Yeahss so tight babe, errghh God yeahh. Argh" Siwon mendesah hebat. Ia arahkan tangannya menuju kejantanan Heechul dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Ahh sebentarhh lagihh Wonnh. Lebihh cepathh" Ujae Heechul disela desahannya.

"Yeah keluarkan chagiihh. Keluarkan semuanya" Siwon semakin bringas menggenjot kejantanannya. Tangannya pun semakin cepat memainkan kejantanan Heechul.

"Ahh ahh ah ah aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Teriakkan Heechul menandakan bahwa dirinya telah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Cairan dari kejantanan Heechul membasahi tangan dan juga perut Siwon. Tak ingin menunggu lama, Siwon segera membalik tubuh Heechul yang masih lemas karena klimaks. Saat ini Heechul berposisi tengkurap di ranjang dengan Siwon dibelakang tubuhnya. Siwon mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya lagi. Kembali mencoba meraih puncak kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sebentar lagih sebentar lagi" Gumam Siwon. Gerakannya semakin liar dan brutal. Membuat tubuh Heechul tersentak-sentak karena dorongan dari tubuh Siwon.

"Aaaarrrggggggggggghhhhh" Siwon menggeram keras saat ia mencapai puncak pertamanya. Sedangkan Heechul menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan cairan Siwon yang memenuhi rectumnya.

"Eh" Heechul tersentak saat Siwon kembali memutar posisi mereka. Saat ini Heechul berada diatas tubuh Siwon.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyeringai. Ia gerakan lagi pinggangnya perlahan.

"Enghh kau mau apaahh? Stop it engh" Heechul berusaha keras menghentikan gerakan Siwon yang mulai membangkitkan gairahnya lagi.

"Ayo chagiya. Bergeraklah, kita mulai lagi" Ujar Siwon manja. Ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuh Heechul.

"Ngghh ah cukuph. Berhenti Wonniehh"

"Belum. Belum cukup chagi" Siwon menaik turunkan tubuh Heechul dengan cepat. Ia majukan wajahnya dan meraub nipples Heechul yang menggoda.

Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kenikmatan-kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Siwon. Ia jambak rambut hitam Siwon dan mendesah desah hebat saat lagi-lagi kejantanan Siwon menumbuk keras titik prostatnya.

"You like it babe?" Tanya Siwon. Ia memandangi wajah Heechul yang memerah dan berpeluh.

"Yeah. Ah ah yeshh oh ini nikmat Wonh" Heechul mendesah nikmat. Ia memeluk erat badan Siwon saat klimaksnya yang kedua datang.

"Kau keluar lagi chagi" Siwon terkekeh melihat betapa sensitivenya tubuh namjachingunya.

Siwon berdiri dan membawa Heechul dalam pelukannya tanpa melepas kejantanannya. Disandarkannya Heechul di dinding dan mulai menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Heechul mengalungkan kakinya dipinggang Siwon agar tidak jatuh.

"Ahk ah ah yeah ahk oh God yesh ah" Heechul mendesah hebat merasakan kasarnya permainan Siwon.

Siwon semakin menggila. Gerakan pinggangnya benar-benar liar. Membuat tubuh Heechul terguncang-guncang menahan sentakan. Dengan kasar ia mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin di tubuh Heechul. Sehingga Heechul dapat merasakan kejantanan Siwon menembus perutnya dan mengaduk-aduk usus perutnya.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Keduanya berteriak bersama saat klimaks datang bersama menghampiri keduanya.

Dengan sisa tenaga nya Siwon membawa Heechul kembali keranjang dan merebahkan dengan pelan tubuh polos berpeluh itu. Lalu ia ikut berbaring disebelah Heechul. Ia menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dan memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Saranghae hyung" Ujar Siwon sembari mengecup sayang puncak kepala Heechul.

"Nado Won" Sahut Heechul singkat. Setelah itu keduanya tertidur lelap memasuki alam mimpi dengan kebahagian mengisi sempurna didalam hati.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

Ngahahahaha becanda , *Dibakar reader*

.

.

.

.

Back to story.

.

"Wah wah wah" Heechul membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara seseorang mengusik tidurnya.

"Aaaaakkkkkkk" Heechul menjerit dan terlonjak kebelakang saat menyadari siapa sosok yang mengganggu tidurnya. Gerakan refleksnya membuat kepalanya terhantuk dagu Siwon yang tidur dibelakangnya dan membuat Siwon juga terbangun.

"Ahkk appo hyung" Keluh Siwon sambil mengelus dagunya yang terasa sakit.

"Ckck tak kusangka akan secepat ini" Ujar sosok pengganggu tidur SiChul couple.

Mata Siwon terbelalak sempurna menyadari ada dua orang lain didalam kamarnya selain dirinya dan Heechul.

"Yah! Kau sedang apa disini hyung?" Bentak Siwon pada Yunho yang duduk di lantai samping ranjang sambil memandangi dirinya dan Heechul.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa Won" Ujar Yunho tak memperdulikan bentakkan Siwon.

Heechul menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Siwon, menghindari tatapan noona nya yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap lekat Heechul sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Yah bagaimana kau bisa masuk hyung?" Tanya Siwon sembari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Yunho.

"Tak susah. Aku tau password-nya." Ucap Yunho santai

"Ish kau tidak sopan hyung! Argh menyebalkan." Siwon bertetiak frustasi.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Aku akan membuat sarapan. Chullie, pakai bajumu dan bantu aku. Dan kau Yunho, bantu Siwon membereskan kekacauan dikamar ini" Perintah Jaejoong sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Yah kenapa aku harus membantunya chagiii?" Protes Yunho.

"Aku tak menerima penolakaaaan~" Ujar Jaejoong dari arah dapur.

Heechul segera beranjak dari ranjang dengan wajah memerah malu. Ia menuju lemari Siwon dan mengambil sembarang baju yang bisa dipakainya dan segera menyusul Jaejoong didapur.

"Ckck kau benar-benar mesum Won. Meniduri seseorang disaat berumur 15tahun" ujar Yunho selepas Heechul pergi.

"Cih kau yang mengajariku seperti ini hyung." Siwon membela diri.

"Aku bahkan meniduri Jaejoong saat berusia 19tahun. Kau luarbiasa Choi Siwon" Yunho menepuk-nepuk bahu tegap Siwon.

Siwon mengacuhkan ucapan Yunho dan mulai membereskan kamarnya.

Sementara itu didapur.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahunya tentang Heesica?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Heechul yang sedang membantunya memasak sarapan.

"Belum noona." Gumam Heechul.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahunya?"

"Begitu aku siap. Aku pasti akan segera memberitahunya" Ucap Heechul mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan terburu-buru Heechul memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 15menit yang lalu dan berarti sudah 15menit pula Siwon menunggunya diparkiran. Salahkan Hyukjae yang memberinya komik terbaru hingga ia lupa waktu.

Heechul segera keluar dari kelas dan berlari menuju parkiran dengan tas yang tidak tertutup. Tanpa sadar ia menubruk seorang namja sehingga keduanya jatuh dan barang-barang Heechul berserakan.

"Shit" Umpatnya.

"Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja" Ucap sang namja yang ditabrak Heechul. Ia membantu Heechul memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas.

"Tak apa. Aku yang salah. Sudah ya, aku duluan" Ucap Heechul pergi meninggalkan namja berkacamata yang ditabraknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Noonaaaa apa kau melihat flashdisc ku?" Teriak Heechul dari kamarnya.

"Aniya." Sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah.

"Aish noona bantu aku mencarinya" Heechul menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Yah! Hanya sebuah flashdisc. Kau bisa membeli yang baru bukan"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Flashdisc itu berisi file Heesica"

"Yah kau ceroboh sekali Chullie." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia segera membantu Heechul membongkar tas nya.

"Bagaimana jika terjatuh noona?"

"Berharaplah agar orang baik yang menemukannya."

.Other Side.

Seorang namja yang sedang duduk didepan computer membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang terturun. Dengan serius ia mengamati gambar demi gambar yang ditampilkan computer didepannya. Ia membuka sebuah file yang bernama 'project' dan seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastic.

"I got you my Cinderella" Ucapnya sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chullie-ah ada yang mencarimu didepan kelas" Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Heechul yang sedang membaca komik.

"Mwo? Siapa?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya murid kelas 2. Namja berkacamata" Terang Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Namja? Berkacamata?"

"Aish sudahlah temui saja" Sungmin menarik-narik tangan Heechul agar berdiri. Dengan malas Heechul berjalan kedepan kelas.

Didepan pintu kelas, berdiri seorang namja berkulit putih dan memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal. Heechul memandang bingung pada namja tersebut karena merasa tak mengenalnya.

"Anneyong Heechul sunbae. Han geng imnida." Ucap si namja berkacamata memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah anneyong. Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Heechul sopan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan barang milik sunbae yang terjatuh saat kita bertabrakan kemarin" Hangeng menyerahkan sebuah flashdisc kepada Heechul.

"Ah gomawo. Aku mencarinya sejak kemarin."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sunbae"

"Tunggu, ehm apa kau melihat isinya?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

"Hm seingatku tidak"

"Ah baiklah. Sekali lagi gomawo ne" Heechul membungkuk dan tersenyum manis kearah Hangeng.

"Sama-sama Heechul sunbae. Ehm atau aku harus memanggilmu Heesica?" Ujar Hangeng sembari menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

FYI, studio pemotretan Heesica itu posisinya didalam rumah keluarga Kim (Jae&Chull) ya.

.

Oya menurut kalian, author note yang kubikin selama ini ganggu apa enggak?

Kalo emang ganggu mulai chapter depan aku gak bakal bikin AN lagi kok :)

Kalo gak ganggu, bakal tetep aku bikin diawal atau akhir tiap chapter.

Karna menurut aku AN itu sarana perkenalan aku dengan para reader dan reviewer semua :D

Tapi kalo menurut chingu hal itu mengganggu, aku gak keberatan kok :)

Share pendapat di review ya :)

Kamsahamnida :D

.

.

Btw kenapa banya reviewer yang bilang kalo akun ff nya gak bisa dibuka?

apakah aku juga terancam gak bisa buka akun? T.T

.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

"Anneyong Heechul sunbae. Han geng imnida." Ucap si namja berkacamata memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah anneyong. Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Heechul sopan.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan barang milik sunbae yang terjatuh saat kita bertabrakan kemarin" Hangeng menyerahkan sebuah flashdisc kepada Heechul.

"Ah gomawo. Aku mencarinya sejak kemarin."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sunbae"

"Tunggu, ehm apa kau melihat isinya?" Tanya Heechul ragu.

"Hm seingatku tidak"

"Ah baiklah. Sekali lagi gomawo ne" Heechul membungkuk dan tersenyum manis kearah Hangeng.

"Sama-sama Heechul sunbae. Ehm atau aku harus memanggilmu Heesica?" Ujar Hangeng sembari menyeringai.

***Net Idol***(Chapter 8)

Jepret jepret jepret

Suara kamera dan flash menggema diruangan 10x10meter itu. Tampak didalamnya tiga orang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seorang namja berparas manis yang sedang memakai pakaian yeoja terlihat asik bergaya didepan kamera. Namja lain yang berparas tampan sedang serius memencet tombol shutter di kameranya. Dan namja terakhir yang berparas cantik terlihat sedang serius mengamati jalannya pemotretan itu.

"Yak pekerjaan kita selesai untuk hari ini. Kamsahamnida untuk kerjasamanya" Ujar sang namja tampan a.k.a Yunho sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ayo chagi, kubantu kau mengedit fotonya" Sang namja cantik a.k.a Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sedangkan si namja manis yang mengenakan pakaian yeoja a.k.a Heechul sedang memandang kosong kearah ruangan yang sejak 2 tahun terakhir ini menjadi tempat bekerjanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat risau dan sedih. Dan fikirannya kembali ke kejadian 3 hari yang lalu.

**FlashBack On. Heechul POV**

"Sama-sama Heechul sunbae. Ehm atau aku harus memanggilmu Heesica?" Ujar sang namja bernama Hangeng itu. Seringaian tertampak jelas diwajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan walau tertutup oleh kacamata berbingkai tebal.

"Mwo? A apa yang kau katakan Hangeng?" Ucapku mencoba terlihat santai.

"Kau tau jelas apa yang kumaksud Chullie-ah" Namja itu lagi-lagi menyeringai, membuat nyaliku mengecil seketika.

"Kau, kau bilang kau tak melihat isi flashdisc ku" Ujarku menahan geram.

"Aku memang tidak melihat. Tapi aku memperhatikan dengan jelas semua file yang ada didalamnya" Sahutnya santai.

"Itu tidak sopan! Apa kau tak pernah diajari bersopan santun?" Kubentak dia. Aku benar-benar kesal melihat tingkahnya.

"Oow wajah marahmu pun terlihat sangat manis chagi. Aku rasa tak akan dapat menahan diri jika kau terus menunjukan ekspresi wajah itu" Hangeng berjalan maju kearahku dan membuatku terhimpit antara dinding dan dirinya.

Jangan lupakan posisi kami yang masih didepan kelas sehingga menimbulkan tatapan ingin tahu dari murid-murid lainnya. Kutarik tangannya dan membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

"Apa maumu?" Tanyaku ketus setelah menutup pintu atap sekolah.

"Aku mau dirimu Chullie" ucapnya manja sambil menampilkan wajah mesum dihadapanku.

"Pa, pabbo! Kau ingin aku melemparmu dari atap gedung ini?" Bentakku dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Chullie-ah. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal karena telah mengusikmu."

"Kau benar-benar orang gila! Cepat katakan apa maumu!"

"Hm, saat ini aku belum menginginkan apapun darimu. Tapi begitu aku tau apa yang aku inginkan, aku pasti menghubungimu chagiya~"

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, aku yang tak siap menjauh akhirnya terperangkap diantara pintu atap dan dirinya. Dengan lembut ia meraih daguku agar aku bertatapan langsung dengannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuatku terpaku. Entah aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkanku dari pandangannya. Matanya seolah menghipnotisku agar tetap diam ditempat.

Perlahan ia melepas kacamata berbingkai tebal yang dipakainya. Sekali lagi aku terpaku melihat wajahnya tanpa kacamata butut itu. Wajahnya tampan, walau kuakui Wonnie-ku jauh lebih tampan darinya. Aku yang terlalu sibuk dengan segala fikiranku, tak menyadari bahwa ia telah menghapus jarak diantara kami dan mulai mengecup bibirku.

Aku mencoba mendorongnya agar tautan bibir kami terlepas. Namun ia menahanku dengan kuat, membuatku tidak dapat bergeming. Ia mulai melumat bibirku dengan lembut, seolah tak ingin sedikitpun membuat bibirku terluka. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya tadi yang mempermainkanku.

Lumatan-lumatannya yang lembut perlahan membuatku terhanyut. Tanpa sadar aku mulai menutup mataku dan menikmati semua sentuhan yang diberikan namja bernama Hangeng ini. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia pun melepas tautan bibir kami. Dapat kulihat wajahnya memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah itu mencoba tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Kau hh hh sangat manis hh chagihh" Ucapnya disela nafas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian ia memakai kacamatanya kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas dan degup jantungku yang bekerja dengan lebih cepat.

**Flashback Off**

"Lie, Chullie gwaenchana?" Ucapan seseorang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku tentang kejadian diatap sekolah kemarin siang.

"Eh noona. Waeyo?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Kenapa serius sekali sampai kau tak sadar aku memanggilmu?" Tanya Jae noona khawatir.

"Aniya. Ada apa noona kemari?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Jae noona menarikku menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ada Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan kamera, laptop dan peralatan lainnya. Seperti biasa setiap selesai pemotretan mereka pasti langsung memilah dan mengedit foto yang mana yang akan ditampilkan di laman web.

"Kemari" Jae noona mengisyaratkan agar aku duduk disampingnya.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Jae noona ketika aku telah duduk disampingnya.

"M m mwo? Aniya. Waeyo noona?" Sahutku gugup.

"Lihatlah semua fotomu, pandanganmu terasa kosong Chullie-ah. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang membebani fikiranmu?" Jae noona menatap lekat kearahku.

"Te tentu saja tidak. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah. Jika noona mau, aku bersedia mengulang lagi pemotretannya."

'Tidak perlu. Bukan foto yang noona khawatirkan Chullie-ah, tapi dirimu. Kau yakin tak mau menceritakannya pada noona?"

"Aku baik-baik saja noona. Tak perlu khawatir." Aku tersenyum. Mencoba meyakinkan Jae noona.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika kau mau bercerita, datanglah kepadaku" Nasihat Jae noona. Ia mengelus sayang kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian Jae noona kembali sibuk bersama Yunho yang serius mengedit foto. Aku menatap kosong pada punggung keduanya. Fikiranku kembali menerawang jauh. Memikirkan keputusan apa yang harus kuambil untuk masalah ini.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut?" Gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" Yunho segera berbalik saat mendengar gumaman ku.

"Eh? Em, maksudku sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini? Bukankah ini sama saja kita menipu orang lain."

"Menipu? Soal gender?" Tanya Yunho. Aku menganggukkan kepala ku pelan.

"Kita tak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau itu yeoja kan? Mereka sendiri yang menyimpulkan bahwa kau itu yeoja." Ujar Yunho.

"Benarkah boleh seperti itu? Apa tidak lebih baik jika kita hentikan sekarang? Sebelum semakin banyak orang yang kecewa."

"Yah! Apa-apaan kau ini Kim Heechul. Kau sendiri yang sejak awal ingin melanjutkannya. Sekarang kenapa tiba-tiba kau berfikiran untuk berhenti? Lagipula hal ini juga yang menjadi pemasukan terbesar noonamu. Kau fikir selama ini kau bisa hidup nyaman itu karna siapa?" Bentak Yunho. Aku terkejut, selama ini walau sering beradu mulut, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho semarah ini padaku.

"Yun, ck jangan seperti ini." Jae noona mengelus dada Yunho, mencoba menenangkan namjachingu nya itu.

"Chullie masuklah kekamar. Nanti noona menyusulmu"

Aku menuruti perintah Jae noona. Aku masuk kedalam kamar dan mulai menangis. Kata-kata Yunho berputar dikepalaku. Selama ini aku memang hidup serba berkecukupan, semua itu karna kerja keras noona. Dan tak ada salahnya kan jika noona ingin aku membantunya. Hanya sebagai model, itu saja yang noona minta dariku. Sungguh tak sebanding dengan noona yang siang malam mendesain, pergi ke kota-kota yang jauh untuk mengenalkan produknya.

Sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada noona. Hanya karena keegoisanku yang tak ingin dicaci semua orang jika masalah Heesica terbongkar, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Sungguh pengecut dan bodoh.

"Chullie-ah" Jae noona perlahan masuk kedalam kamarku dan mulai memelukku yang masih terisak.

"Mianhae noona. Hiks jeongmal mianhae"

"Uljima Chullie. Sudahlah, Yunho tak serius dengan ucapannya tadi." Ucap Jae noona mencoba menenangkanku.

"Mian noona. Aku janji tak akan mengulangi kata-kataku tadi" Ucapku penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa. Jangan paksakan dirimu Chullie-ah. Jika kau memang ingin berhenti, kita bisa menghentikannya sekarang" Ujar Jae noona sembari tersenyum lembut kearahku.

"Aniya. Kita lanjutkan saja noona. Jangan fikirkan perkataan bodohku tadi." Ucapku mencoba meyakinkan Jae noona.

"Hm baiklah jika itu maumu. Lekaslah berganti pakaian. Siwon dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Kau tak ingin ia melihatmu dengan tampilan Heesica kan?"

"Mwo? Untuk apa dia kesini?" Tanyaku kaget. Seingatku aku tak ada menyuruhnya datang hari ini.

"Noona yang menyuruhnya. Kalian berkencanlah, lupakan segala masalah yang mengganjal dihatimu. Oke"

"Hm ne noona"

**Heechul POV End.**

**Normal POV**

Tak lama kemudian, tibalah Siwon dirumah keluarga Kim. Ia duduk diruang keluarga bersama YunJae menunggu Heechul yang sedang berganti pakaian. Selang 10menit kemudian, Heechul pun siap. Mereka segera berpamitan kepada YunJae couple.

Sepeninggalnya Siwon dan Heechul, Yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mengedit foto yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Siwon. Sedangkan Jaejoong memilih untuk membuatkan cemilan untuk Yunho.

Saat Yunho selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Jaejoong masih sibuk didapur. Setan mesum didalam diri Yunho terbangun melihat Jaejoong yang mengenakan kaus ketat berwarna merah dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang mengekspose kaki jenjangnya. Belum lagi celemek putih yang melingkar pas dipinggang rampingnya. Semua itu membuat sesuatu dibalik celana Yunho menegang sempurna.

"Chagi" Ucap Yunho serak sembari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika. Suara berat Yunho, deru nafas Yunho yang terasa jelas ditengkuknya belum lagi tingkah Yunho yang menggesekkan kejantanannya di bokong Jaejoong yang masih tertutup celana membuatnya merinding dalam arti yang menyenangkan.

"Ka.. kau sudah selesai. Tunggulah aku disofa. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan." Ujar Jaejoong sambil berusa melepakan diri dari pancingan kenikmatan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Untuk apa membuat makanan? Kau tau kan hanya kau yang bisa mengenyangkanku Boo." Yunho mematikan kompor yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk memasak. Dan dengan segera ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Yunh, aku harus mas… mpphh" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir kenyal kemerahan itu. Dilumat dan dihisap-hisap kasar kedua belah bibir itu. Seolah ingin menyedot semua kemanisan yang ditawarkan bibir Jaejoong.

"Mpph Yunh lepashh" Jaejoong meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan dan lumatan Yunho.

Namun Yunho tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melumat bibir Jaejoong sambil membimbingnya menuju meja makan. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkannya dimeja makan. Setelah tubuh Jaejoong terduduk sempurna diatas meja makan, Yunho mulai melucuti semua pakaian Jaejoong. Mulai dari celemek, kaus hingga boxer hitam Jaejoong.

Sekarang tubuh Jaejoong telah naked sempurna. Dengan posisinya yang terduduk diatas meja makan dan tubuh tak ditutupi benang sehelai pun, ia sungguh menjadi calon 'santapan' yang sangat sempurna untuk Yunho.

"Kau sempurna chagi~" Ujar Yunho sembari mengecupi seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggeliat mendapat rangsangan demi rangsangan yang diberikan kekasihnya. Yunho kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Setelah merasa puas dengan bibir Jaejoong, ia turunkan kegiatan bibirnya kearah leher putih yang memiliki banyak kissmark darinya. Ia membuat lebih banyak kissmark lagi dileher itu.

"Yunhh baju muuh" Ujar Jaejoong sembari mencoba melepaskan baju yang dikenakan Yunho.

Yunho dengan senang hati melepaskan sendiri pakaiannya hingga ia sama naked-nya dengan Jaejoong. Lalu ia membungkukkan dirinya agar bisa menggapai kejantanan Jaejoong. Di genggamnya erat kejantanan mungil yang telah menegang itu. Dikocoknya sebentar lalu segera ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Nnnggghhh ooohh Yunhh" Jaejoong mengerang nikmat.

Yunho dengan semangat menaik-turunkan mulutnya, memanjakan kejantanan kekasih tercintanya. Lidah terampilnya bermain diseluruh permukaan batang keras itu. Tak lupa ia menghisap kuat kepala kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Nghh Yunnhh fash fasterhh. I wanna cum uhh yeahh" Racau Jaejoong. Yunho menuruti perintah kekasihnya. Dengan cepat dan kasar ia mainkan kejantanan Jaejoong. Hingga akhirnya kejantanan itu memuntahkan seluruh cairannya didalam mulut Yunho.

"Aaaaaahhhkhkkhhhhhhhhhkkkk" Jaejoong mengerang keras setelah berhasil mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan pertamanya.

"Kita langsung kepermainan inti ya Boo. Aku sudah tak tahan" Ujar Yunho. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya didepan hole Jaejoong. Niatnya untuk langsung memasuki hole Jaejoong terhenti saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang termenung dengan nafas terengah.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Aniya. Hanya tiba-tiba teringat Chullie. Sifatnya tadi sungguh aneh. Aku akut terjadi sesuatu padanya"

"Tenanglah. Chullie sudah dewasa, ia pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Yunh."

"Hm, nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Siwon apa mereka ada masalah. Setelah itu aku akan segera menghubungimu chagi" Ujar Yunho. Ia mengecup dahi Jaejoong.

"Gomawo chagi. Ohya, jangan bentak Chullie seperti tadi lagi ya. Ia sangat ketakutan tadi." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Ne chagi. Aku tadi tidak sengaja. Aku janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku percaya padamu Yunh" Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mulai mengecup bibir Yunho.

"Kita lanjutkan permainan kita ne."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Beban yang mengganjal dihatinya sedikit berkurang karena ada Yunho disampingnya.

"Kau harus sedikit dihukum Boo." Yunho menyeringai.

"M.. mwo? Waeyo?"

"Kau memakai pakaian sexy dan membuatku menunda hasratku tadi. Kau sungguh nakal Boo~" Bisik Yunho seductive ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Ngh tapih Yunh.." Jaejoong mencoba mengelak. Karena ia tau betul apa yang dimaksud 'hukuman' oleh Yunho.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian my Joongie. Lekas gunakan ini." Yunho menyerahkan celemek masak Jaejoong tadi dan membantu Jaejoong memakainya.

"Kau seungguh sexy Boo." Yunho menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat tubuh putih polos Jaejoong yang memakai celemek putih.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Yunh" Ujar Jaejoong malu.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah lemari es dan mencari sesuatu didalam sana. Dan ia kembali menuju meja makan membawa sebotol madu dan timun yang cukup besar ditangannya.

"Ka, kau mau apa Yunh?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Memberikan hukuman untukmu tentu saja Boo~" Yunho menyeringai dan meletakan timun dan madu yang ia bawa tepat disamping tubuh Jaejoong.

Ia mulai membuka tutup botol madu dan menyingkap celemek Jaejoong hingga sebatas dada. Perlahan ia menuangkan madu itu keatas kejantanan Jaejoong yang masih lemas.

"Nnngghhh" Jaejoong mendesah tertahan merasakan cairan kental dan dingin itu menyentuh kulit kejantanannya.

"Boo junior terlihat semakin menggiurkan hm." Yunho segera menjilati permukaan kejantanan Jaejoong yang terlapisi madu. Dengan lahap ia terus menjilati seolah sedang menjilati sebuah lollipop. Tapi Yunho yakin tak ada satupun lollipop didunia ini yang bisa menandingi rasa kejantanan namjachingunya itu.

"Nghh Yunh ah ah yeah ohh yeesh God" Desahan-desahan Jaejoong memenuhi ruang makan keluarga Kim.

Tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada kejantanan Jaejoong, Yunho melumuri timun yang dibawanya dengan madu. Dilumurinya hingga timun itu menjadi basah dan licin. Lalu ia mengatur posisi timun itu agar tepat berada didepan hole jaejoong. Dan dengan keras ia sentakan timun itu kedalam hole Jaejoong.

"Aaaarrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhh" Lengkingan Jaejoong menggema. Ia mencengkram kuat pinggiran meja makan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Namun rasa sakit karena hole-nya ditembus paksa itu juga beriringan dengan rasa nikmat dari kejantanannya yang terus dimanjakan oleh Yunho.

Tanpa mau menunggu hole Jaejoong beradaptasi dengan keberadaan timun itu, Yunho mengeluar masukkan timun itu dengan cepat dan kasar. Madu yang membuat permukaan timun menjadi semakin licin membuat pekerjaannya terasa mudah.

"Ahh ahk pelanh Yunh. Ohh yeah ah ah nikmath ah ouwh" racau Jaejoong mengekspresikan kenikmatan.

Merasa sudah tak dapat menahan hasrat lebih lama lagi, Yunho segera melepas kulumannya dan timun didalam hole Jaejoong secara bersamaan. Karena gerakan tiba-tiba Yunho yang mengeluarkan timun itu, Jaejoong kembali mendapatkan klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhkkkkkkkkk" Badan Jaejoong melengkung keatas dan matanya terbelalak. Sungguh hanya seorang Jung Yunho-lah yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hehe kau sudah keluar lagi chagi. Aku masukan sekarang ne." Ujar Yunho.

Sekali lagi badan Jaejoong melengkung nikmat karena perlakuan Yunho. Kejantan Yunho yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada timun mebuanya mendapat kenikmatan yang lebih. Mulut Jaejoong terbuka dan membentuk bulatan, namun tak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Yunho untuk melumat dan menyelipkan lidahnya didalam rongga mulut Jaejoong.

Dengan liar Yunho menaukan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaejoong. Dibawah, gerakan pinggangnya pun sama liarnya. Ia terus menggenjot hole Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang kesulitan bernafas karna ciumannya. Ia baru melepaskan ciumannya saat Jaejoong mencakar punggungnya.

Tak ingin mulutnya kehilangan kegiatan, ia kemudian menyerang nipple Jaejoong. Dengan kuat ia menghisap nipple coklat kemerahan itu, membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin menggeliat nikmat.

"Aaaarrrghhh" Yunho menggeram kencang saat ia berhasil mencapai puncak pertamanya.

Seiring dengan cairan cinta Yunho yang mulai memenuhi hole-nya, Jaejoong pun mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga. Nafas keduanya saling memburu, memperebutkan oksigen untuk kebutuhan paru-paru masing-masing.

Setelah nafasnya sudah cukup teratur, Yunho mengeluarkan kejananannya dari dalam rectum Jaejoong. Lalu ia membalik tubuh Jaejoong sehinggan bagian pinggang sampai kepala Jaejoong berada diatas meja makan. Sedangkan bagian pinggang kebawah dibiarkn menggantung begitu saja. Posisi Jaejoong membuat cairan Yunho yang berada didalam rectumnya mengalir keluar perlahan.

Cairan itu mengalir melewati paha dalam Jaejoong kemudian turun melewati kaki jenjangnya kemudian terjatuh dan menjadi kubangan dilantai. Yunho menelan ludahnya lagi memandang kejadian erotis dihadapannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Yunho kembali memasukan kejantanannya kedalam hole Jaejoong dan segera menggenjotnya. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi tak dihiraukan. Ia mengocok dengan cepat, membuat kejantanan yang baru saja klimaks itu kembali menegang.

"Aahh Yunhh sudahh. Aku hh letihh"

"Belum chagihh belum cukuph nghh."

Mata Yunho tertuju pada timun yang tergeletak begitu saja disamping Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyeringai saat mendapat ide apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan timun itu. Ia mengambil timun itu dan kembali melumurinya dengan madu. Lalu diposisikannya timun itu didepan hole Jaejoong yang masih terisi penuh oleh kejantanannya.

"Ngeehh ahh kau mau apa Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup.

"Tahan Boo. Mungkin awalnya akan sedikit sakit."

Yunho mendorong perlahan timun itu masuk kedalam hole jaejoong yang terisi oleh kejantanannya. Agak sedikit susah memang, namun madu dan cairan Yunho yang ada didalam rectum Jaejoong membuatnya sedikit licin.

"Arrggghhh appo Yunh. Ahhkk keluarkan." Teriak Jaejoong. Rectumnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua karna besarnya 2benda yang mencoba masuk.

"Sedikit lagihh. Sedikit lagi masuk Boo." Ujar Yunho disela desahannhya.

"Aaaahhhhkkkkkkkkkkk" Teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut Jaejoong begitu timun itu masuk sempurna kedalam rectumnya. Airmatanya mengalir, menandakan keperihan yang ia rasakan saat 2 benda besar tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aaargghh nikmath Boohhh" Yunho menggeram keras menikmati remasan hole Jaejoong. Rectum itu terasa semakin keras meremas kejantanannya.

Setelah mendiamkan kejantanannya beberapa menit, ia kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya. Tangannya pun ikut menggerakkan timun itu secara berlawanan dengan arah gerak kejantanannya. Kejantanannya dan timun itu bergantian menumbuk keras titik terdalam tubuh Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong tersentak-sentak menahan sakit dan nikmat.

Gerakan Yunho terasa semakin brutal saat dirasanya puncak kenikmatan akan datang kembali. Tanpa ampun ia mengerjai rectum Jaejoong. Saat klimaks keduanya datang, menusuk kejantanannya dan timun secara bersamaan jauh kedalam tubuh Jaejoong. Menumpahkan seluruh hasrat cintanya didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

"Aaaaaaarrrggggghhhhhh" Geraman nikmat Yunho menggema diruangan bernuansa putih ini. Berkali-kali ia bercinta dengan Jaejoong, namun kenikmatan yang didapatnya tak pernah berkurang. Tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bahkan malah membuatnya ketagihan.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kearah wajah kekasihnya. Wajah putih itu menutup mata entah karna tertidur atau pingsan. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong yang basah karena peluh.

"Gomawo Boo"

Kemudian ia menggendong tubuh polos Jaejoong menuju kamar Jaejoong. Direbahkannya di ranjang dan ia ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping sang kekasih. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, tak lama kemudian ia menyusul Jaejoong memasuki alam mimpinya.

TBC or DELETE.

.

.

Mianhae karna aku bikin NC yang bukan pairing utamanya.

Ini aku bikin atas request-an reviewer.

Sekali lagi maaf ya.

Apa masih ada yang mau cerita ini dilanjutkan?

.

.

Review~


	9. Chapter 9

Buat SimbaRella yang nanya soal madu& timun yang ada di chap kemaren.

Soal timun, aku juga pernah baca itu ff cucumber and carrot. Sebenernya ide awal mau pake pare yang teksturnya lebih bergerigi (Biar BooJae semakin keenakan Plaak) tapi aku gak tau di Korea sana apa ada itu pare -_- jadi ya aku ganti timun. Ya mungkin bisa dibilang aku dapet ide dari ff nejisasu itu. Tapi sama sekali gak ada niatan untuk ngopas atau nyuri ide :( Jadi maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang berkenan.

Dan soal madu jujur itu murni dari ideku sendiri. Aku gak tau kalo sebelumnya soal madu juga pernah digunakan untuk ff lain. Jadi sekali lagi maaf kalau ada yang ngerasa keberatan T.T

.

.

Wah ternyata ada beberapa reader yang sudah tau alur ceritanya ya.

Hebaaaat :D

.

.

Dan terimakasih buat review nya (Guest) yang ngasih aku ide, tempat NC-an SiChull selanjutnya ,

Sekali lagi Gomawooo ne :)

.

.

Oya chap ini anggap aja permintaan maafku ya karena di chap kemaren samasekali gak ada SiChull momentnya T.T

Terima kasih buat SimbaRella yang mengingatkanku. Semoga suka chap ini ya.

Dan semoga cintanya kembali banyak pada Ff ini :3

.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Hei hei kau sudah lihat foto Heesica yang terbaru?"

"Ya ekspresinya kosong sekali"

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa Heesica sedang ada masalah?"

"Bagaimana soal gossip bahwa ia dihamili oleh fotografer nya itu?"

"Apa dia baru saja diputuskan?"

***Net Idol***(Chapter 9)

"Ming, Chullie apa kalian sudah lihat album terbaru Heesica?" Ujar sang namja berambut pirang a.k.a Hyukjae.

"Ne, aku sudah melihatnya Hyukkie. Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mwo? Apa kau tak bisa melihat Ming? Ekspresinya itu terasa kosong sekali. Seperti sedang dirundung masalah yang sangat berat" Ujar Hyukjae menggebu-gebu.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak terlalu mengamatinya" Sahut Sungmin.

"Aish kau payah Lee Sungmin. Hm, siapapun yang berani membuat Heesica murung, dengan senang hati aku akan menghajarnya" Ujar Hyukjae sembari mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Sedangkan Heechul yang sedang membaca komik sambil mencuri dengar obrolan kedua sahabatnya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Sudah lima hari sejak peluncuran foto-foto terbarunya, namun gossip yang beredar tak kunjung mereda. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Ada yang mengatakan Heesica dihamili oleh fotografer nya, ada yang mengatakan Heesica baru saja diputuskan dan masih banyak lagi kabar yang beredar diluar sana.

"Yah Chullie! Berhenti membaca komik. Kemari! ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Perintah Hyukjae.

Heechul yang sedang malas beradu mulut pun mengikuti perintah sahabatnya yang sangat cerewet itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau putus dengan Pendeta kecil-mu itu?" Tanya Hyukjae to the point.

"Mwo? Aniya! Kau jangan bicara sembarangan" Sahut Heechul ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini menghindarinya? Setiap istirahat tiba, kau pasti akan langsung menghilang. Dan Siwon pasti kebingungan mencarimu. Kau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin menimpali.

"A.. aku hanya bertemu teman. Itu saja" Suhut Heechul gugup.

"Teman? Siapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami?" Tanya Hyukjae curiga.

"Yah kenapa kalian ini ingin tahu sekali. Temanku itu pemalu. Ya dia pemalu. Dia tak akan mau jika kalian mengenalnya." Jawab Heechul asal.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa temanmu itu lebih penting dari namjachingu mu sendiri hingga kau tega meningglkannya setiap istirahat?"

"Emm itu eng temanku sedang sakit. Jadi dia membutuhkanku. Ah sudahlah, kalian menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku keluar"

Dengan kesal Heechul melangkah keluar kelas. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan-teriakan Sungmin dan Hyukjae yang memanggil-manggilnya. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat ia menyusuri lorong sekolah yang kosong. Kosong? Tentu saja karena saat ini belum masuk saat istirahat. Sedangkan kelas Heechul sedang tak ada pelajaran. Ia melangkah sambil sesekali mengomel kecil. Tak disadarinya 4 pasang mata mengawasi dengan tajam semua gerak-geriknya dari dalam kelas.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ia sungguh membutuhkan tempat yang tenang saat ini. Saat tiba diperputakaan, ia langsung menuju ke rak bagian novel-novel lama. Sekali lagi ia tak sadar bahwa ada 2 namja yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan. Ia dengan memilih-milih novel mana yang akan dibacanya. Hingga akhirnya

Grepp

Seseorang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Heechul secara tiba-tiba memeluk Heechul dari belakang dengan erat. Heechul yang tak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk mengelak hanya bisa terdiam dan bergerak-gerak risih dipelukan orang tersebut.

"Ngh lepas!" Bentak Heechul.

"I miss you so badly chagi~" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah namja dengan suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Heechul.

"Wonniehh, lepash. Ini masih disekolahh" Ronta Heechul saat sang namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon, namjachingu-nya mulai menciumi tengkuknya.

"No baby! Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Pinta Siwon sambil tetap menciumi tengkuk Heechul

Heechul terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ya dirinya pun sangat merindukan namja yang sedang memeluknya ini. Selama beberapa hari pertemuan mereka hanya sekedar saat pergi dan pulang sekolah. Heechul mulai meletakan tangannya diatas tangan Siwon yang melekat erat dipinggangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati detik-detik romantisnya bersama Siwon.

"Saranghae chagi" Bisik Siwon tepat ditelinga Heechul.

"Nado. Saranghae Won" Balas Heechul.

Siwon membalikkan tubuh Heechul agar berhadapan langsung dengannya. Perlahan ia menghapus jarak diantara keduanya dan mulai mengecup bibir Heechul. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tak lebih. Kemudian dengan perlahan pula ia melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Heechul.

Namun Heechul menginginkan lebih. Ia menarik tengkuk Siwon, dan mulai membawa bibir keduanya kembali menyatu. Kali ini tak sekedar kecupan, melainkan lumatan yang lebih menuntut. Heechul dengan berani memainkan lidahnya diantara kedua belah bibir Siwon. Ia menjilati dan melumat habis kedua belah bibir itu sehingga berwarna merah menyala dan basah karena saliva nya.

Siwon yang sempat terdiam beberapa saat karena pelakuan nakal namjachingu-nya, akhirnya mulai membalas. Ia menyerang bibir Heechul dengan cepat dan bringas. Setelah puas memberikan lumatan demi lumatan di bibir Heechul, ia menyelipkan lidahnya agar bisa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Heechul yang hangat dan manis. Dengan bersemangat ia menjelajahi seluruh bagian didalam mulut Heechul.

Tangan Siwon pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan yang tadinya berada di tengkuk Heehul itu perlahan mulai turun ke dada Heechul. Dengan kasar ia memelintir nipple Heechul dari luar seragam yang Heechul kenakan. Ia pelintir nipple itu hingga mencuat dan tercetak jelas dibalik seragam Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri hanya dapat memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menjambak mesra rambut sang kekasih. Beruntung karena mulutnya masih berada dalam tautan Siwon sehingga desahannya dapat teredam.

Ciuman Siwon mulai merambat ke leher Heechul. Ia mulai membuat lebih banyak kissmark pada leher putih itu. Setelah merasa puas menyerang leher Heechul, ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Heechul dan segera mengapitnya. Karena rak buku yang bersandar langsung dengan dinding, posisi Heechul yang terangkat dan tertekan diantara rak buku dan tubuh Siwon, membuat rak buku sama sekali tak terjatuh.

Dengan tak sabar Siwon membuka tiga kancing teratas seragam Heechul. Setelah terbuka, Siwon segera menghisap dalam nipple ia menggigit kuat nipple menggemaskan itu. Sedangkan Heechul, hanya dapat menggigit kuat bibirnya sendiri demi menahan desahan. Ia tak ingin desahannya mengundang kedatangan penjaga perpustakaan.

Dari sisi lain perpustakaan, seorang namja berkacamata mengepalkan erat tangannya. Ia sungguh geram melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dan ia lebih memilih keluar dari perpustakaan sebelum mendapat 'sajian' yang lebih memuakkan lagi daripada ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Heechul sedang menatap kosong pada halaman novel yang dipinjamnya. Ia duduk bersama beberapa siswa lain diruang baca perpustakaan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba focus kepada novelnya, namun ingatannya tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Siwon tadi menghancurkan semua konsentrasinya.

Ya, 'kegiatan ringan' nya bersama Siwon tadi terputar jelas di otaknya. Ia tak menyangka akan senekat itu. Mesum didalam perpustakaan, sungguh tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otaknya. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan betapa liarnya Siwon tadi. Tetapi bell tanda istirahat menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Siwon kembali memasangkan kancing baju Heechul dan mengecup mesra bibir Heechul sebelum pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

Entah ia harus senang atau kecewa karena bell istirahat tadi. Dilain sisi ia senang karena Siwon tak jadi menyerangnya didalam perpustakaan. Namun disisi lain pula ia kecewa karena, jujur saja ia menginginkan lebih dari sekedar 'foreplay' mereka tadi.

Suara dering ponselnya membuat Heechul tersadar dari fikiran liarnya. Beberapa siswa memandang terganggu padanya. Heechul hanya tersenyum canggung sebelum mematikan dering ponselnya.

Satu pesan tertera dilayar ponselnya. Segera ia menekan tombol read agar dapat membaca pesan itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Dengan kesal ia memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakunya dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras menuju tempat yang tertera didalam pesan singkat diponselnya tadi.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa?" Bentak Heechul setelah membanting pintu atap sekolah.

"Kemari. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Perintah namja yang menyuruh Heechul untuk pergi keatap.

"Apa lagi? Kau sungguh menyebalkan Hangeng!" Bentak Heechul lagi. Namun ia tetap menuruti perintah Hangeng untuk mendekat.

Hangeng segera menarik Heechul untuk duduk tepat disampingnya. Setelah berhasil membuat Heechul terduduk, ia segera merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Heechul dan segera memeluk pinggang Heechul dengan erat.

Heechul hanya menghela nafas bosan. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir ini Hangeng selalu berbuat begini terhadapnya. Hangeng akan mengirimkan pesan singkat yang berisi perintah agar Heechul segera pergi keatap. Dan setelah Heechul sampai diatap, Hangeng pasti akan merebahkan kepalanya pada paha Heechul dan memeluk pinggang Heechul.

Jangan berfikir bahwa Heechul tidak pernah mencoba melawan. Sudah berkali-kali ia meneriaki Hangeng, memukuli Hangeng bahkan tak segan untuk menampar namja berkacamata itu. Namun hangeng sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Heechul" Ujar Hangeng dingin. Heechul tersentak. Baru kali ini Hangeng mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Aku.. aku juga sangat membencimu pabbo!" Sahut Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Lebih baik kau sudahi hubunganmu dengan namja Choi bodoh itu" Ujar Hangeng ketus. Ia berbalik dan menyerukkan wajahnya pada perut rata Heechul.

"Mwo? Aniya! Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku tak akan menyudahi hubunganku dengannya."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Yah tentu saja."

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu mencintaiku. Setelah itu baru kau boleh memilih siapa yang lebih pantas untukmu." Ucap Hangeng lirih.

Heechul terdiam. Ia tidak tau apa yang barusan diucapkan Hangeng hanya sekedar candaan atau memang serius. Wajah Hangeng yang tenggelam diperutnya, membuatnya tak bisa mencari kejujuran dalam wajah itu.

"Aku bukan mainanmu. Jangan perlakukan aku sesukamu!" Bentak Heechul dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tak pernah menjadikan hati sebagai bahan mainan. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan." Ujar Hangeng dingin. Rahangnya mengeras karena marah saat Heechul menganggap omongannya sebagai candaan.

"Aku.. aku tak mungkin mencintaimu. Aku hanya mencintai Siwon" Gumam Heechul.

"Kalau begitu, hari minggu ini kita berkencan. Aku akan menunggumu ditaman kota pukul 10 pagi. Jika kau tak datang, kau tau apa resikonya" Ujar Hangeng. Ia berdiri dan beranjak kembali kekelas. Meninggalkan Heechul yang masih sibuk mencerna perkataannya.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

**Heechul POV ON**

"Kajja. Kita pulang chagi" Ajak Siwon yang menjemputku kekelas saat sekolah telah usai.

Aku mengangguk semangat. Siwon tersenyum dan segera menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Kami bersama-sama berjalan keluar dari kelas. Suasana koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi membuat ide jahil terlintas dikepala ku.

"Wonnie~"

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya nya lembut. Aku menyeringai dalam hati.

'Hehehe bersiaplah kau Choi Siwon' Batinku.

"Emh, gendong aku ne?" Ucapku manja. Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku agar menimbulkan kesan imut pada wajahku.

"Mwo?" Matanya membulat tak percaya. Aku semakin terkekeh dalam hati melihat tingkah bodohnya.

"Uuh aku letih. Woonie tak mau menggendongku? Baiklah kalau begitu" Ujarku lesu. Kupasang raut kecewa pada wajahku.

"Bu.. bukan begitu chagi. Ah baiklah baiklah. Ayo naik kepunggungku."

Siwon membungkukkan badannyadidepanku. Dan dengan senang hati aku segera naik kepunggungnya yang lebar dan hangat itu. Saat ia mulai berjalan, aku menyusupkan wajahku keceruk lehernya.

'Uuh dia wangi sekali. Padahal ini sudah sore. Apa dia sama sekali tak berkeringat?' Batinku.

Beberapa anak yang berpapasan dengan kami dikoridor, menatap aneh pada kami. Tapi aku tak peduli. Lagipula Siwon juga terlihat tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dan bisikan-bisikan tak jelas anak-anak itu.

"Wonnie~ ada tempat yang mau aku tunjukan padamu."

"Hm, dimana itu?"

"Kita kelantai paling atas ya." Ujarku santai.

"Mwo? Yah jangan bercanda chagi! Untuk apa harus kesana?" Omel Siwon. Aku terkekeh d=geli sambil menutup mulutku.

"Aish kau ini tak mengerti. Diatas sana pemandangannya bagus sekali. Kau pasti suka. Nah sekarang bawa aku keatas ne"

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian chagiya~"

Akhirnya dengan kesal Siwon menuruti permintaanku. Ia hentak-hentakan kakinya dengan keras disetiap pijakannya pada anak tangga yang membawa kami menuju keatas. Dan sekali lagi aku hanya dapat membungkam mulutku dengann punggung tangan agar tak tertawa nyaring didepannya. Oh Tuhan ini sungguh menarik.

"Hosh hosh kitahh sampai chagi" Ucapnya disela nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan

Aku segera turun dari punggungnya dan berjalan riang menuju pintu atap. Ya, pintu yang beberapa hari terakhir ini sangat akrab untukku karena ada namja bodoh yang selalu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini.

"Mwo? Aish pintunya sudah dikunci Won. Kita tak bisa keluar." Ujarku sembari memainkan gembok pintu itu.

"WHAT THE… Arrghhh" Siwon menggeram frustasi.

Sekarang aku tak dapat lagi menahan tawaku. Wajahnya yang sedang kesal itu sugguh sangat lucu bagiku.

"Yah Kim Heechul. Berhenti tertawa. Ayo kita pulang." Teriaknya. Namun aku tak perduli. Aku tetap tertawa sembari memegang perutku.

Siwon yang merasa kesal segera turun kebawah meninggalkanku. Aku yang menyadari hal itu segera berlari mengejarnya sambil tetap tertawa. Namun rupanya tawaku membuatnya kesal. Dengan kasar ia menarik lenganku dan mendorongku ke dinding sebuah kelas. Aku mengaduh kesakitan karena hantaman dipunggungku.

"Aww appo." Rintihku.

Siwon tak memperdulikan rintihanku. Ia mengurungku diantara dua lengannya yang besar dan menatap tajam padaku. Aku merasa sedikit takut dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan terkesan marah itu. Aku lebih memilih menutup mataku. Selang beberapa detik aku menutup mata, sebuah benda kenyal dan basah terasa di bibirku.

Seketika aku segera membuka mataku. Dan aku mendapati Siwon sedang asik menjilati kedua belah bibirku. Wajahku seketika merona. Sentuhan sensual dan menggoda ini sangat berhasil membungkam tawaku.

"Ayo kita pulang" Ucap Siwon santai setelah berhenti menjilat bibirku.

Ia mulai berjalan menuju parkiran dengan seringaian kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya dapat mematung ditempat dengan wajah merah padam.

**Heechul POV Off**

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi bagaimana kalau hari minggu kita mengunjungi makam orangtuamu?" Ujar Siwon pada Heechul saat keduanya berada didalam mobil yang melaju menuju rumah keluarga Kim.

"Minggu? Mianhae aku tak bisa Won."

"Hm, Waeyo?"

"Aku.. aku ada janji. Hm, bagaimana jika minggu depan? Tanya Heechul.

"Huh kau akhir-akhir ini sungguh menyebalkan chagi." Ujar Siwon. Ia menepikan mobilnya dan mulai mengurut pelan keningnya.

"Mwo? Maksudmu apa?" Sahut Heechul tidak terima. Sifat egoisnya kembali muncul. Ia sungguh tak suka jika ia disalahkan atau disudutkan.

"Kau sering menghilang saat disekolah, kau jarang menghubungiku saat dirumah, tadi kau mengerjaiku dan sekarang kau menolak ajakanku. Apa semua itu terlihat menyenangkan bagimu Chullie-ah?" Lirih Siwon. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang terlipat di atas stir mobil.

"Kau tak suka aku mengerjaimu? Katakan saja! Aku hanya ingin bermain! Kau membosankan!" Bentak Heechul.

"Aku tak masalah dengan keusilanmu tadi. Aku mempersalahkan penyebab kau menghindariku. Yunho hyung bertanya padaku kenapa kau berubah. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menjawab jika aku sendiri tau tau. Aku memikirkannya setiap malam.."

Heechul terdiam mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia sungguh tak menyangka, sikapnya yang ingin menyelesaikan masakahnya sendirian akan berdampak buruk bagi namjachingunya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak mungkin menceritakan masalah ini pada Siwon. Karena Siwon sendiripun tak tau mengenai masalah Heesica.

"Katakan saja jika aku membuat salah. Jangan seperti ini chagi. Aku tersiksa"

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae Wonnie-ah. Ini semua salahku yang tak peka. Hiks mianhae" Heechul mulai terisak. Ia sungguh merasa sangat bersalah. Tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju Siwon. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang menangis karena tak diajak ke taman bermain oleh ayahnya.

Siwon yang merasa tak tega medengar tangisan namjachingu-nya pun segera memeluk dan menenangkan Heechul.

"Stthh uljima. Kita lupakan saja ne. tak usah dibahas lagi" Ucap Siwon sembari mengelus-elus punggung Heechul.

"Mianhae. Hiks hari Minggu nanti kita ke makam ne. hiks, jangan marah lagi Won."

"Ne chagiya~ Gomawo. Hari minggu aku akan menjemputmu. Sekarang berhenti menangis ne."

Heechul mengangguk dalam pelukan Siwon. Ia sudah mulai berhenti menangis dan mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati semua sentuhan hangat dari Siwon. Saat sedang asik menutup matanya, ia merasa ada yang ganjal dengan nipplenya. Seperti sedang dipelintir seseorang.

"Wonnie sedang apa?" Tanya Heechul polos. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat menatap Siwon.

"Ehehehe I want you chagy" Sahut Siwon dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Ia tak menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang dengan intens memilin nipple Heechul.

"Yah jangan bodoh. Ini masih dijalan. Tunggu sampai rumah." Bentak Heechul. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan tangan Siwon dari seragamnya.

"Tak bisa chagi. Aku. Menginginkanmu. Saat. Ini. Juga!" Ucap Siwon penuh penekanan.

"Tap.. tapi ini masih dipinggir jalan. Nanti terlihat oleh orang" Ujar Heechul panic. Ia masih berusaha keras melawan nafsunya yang mulai timbul karena perlakuan nakal tangan Siwon.

"Aish apa kau tega membiarkannya menegang seperti ini chagi? Lihatlah ia benar-benar tersiksa saat ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk ke arah celana seragamnya yang terlihat menggembung dibagian depan. Ia menarik tangan Heechul agar menyetuh tepat dikejantanannya. Ia meremas tangan putih Heechul, yang secara otomatis juga menimbulkan remasan pada kejantanannya. Ia mendesis keenakan menikmati aksi solonya.

"Nghh" Heechul mendesah tanpa sadar saat melihat wajah Siwon yang dilanda kenikmatan. Hal itu terasa sangat sexy dan bergairah untuknya.

"Kau menyukaikan chagi? Apa kau tak merindukannya?" Goda Siwon. Wajah Heechul memerah menahan nafsu dan malu.

"Wonnh jangan disinih. Mungkin kita bisa cari hotel saja." Tawar Heechul.

"Tidak bisa chagi. Sudahlah, bukankah disini tidak terlalu ramai? Ayolah chagi~ aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya."

"Tapi Wonn…"

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama"

Siwon segera menyerang Heechul setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia berpindah dari kursi kemudi ke kursi tempat Heechul duduk. Ia menekan tombol untuk merebahkan posisi kursi itu agar ia lebih mudah menyerang Heechul. Dengan liar ia menciumi dan melumat bibir Heechul yang sama sekali tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia memilin kasar kedua nipples Heechul dari luar seragam. Tak ketinggalan, ia pun meremas-remas dada Heechul yang rata. Baginya dada kekasihnya jauh lebih menggairahkan daripada dada yeoja manapun didunia ini.

Heechul sendiri hanya dapat mendesah tertahan mendapat serangan dari kekasihnya. Ia pun tau ak aka nada yang bisa menghentikan Siwon saat nafsu dan gairah ia lebih memilih pasrah dan berharap agar tak ada orang yang memergoki kelakuan mereka.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan chagi." Ujar Siwon setelah melepas ciumannya pada bibir Heechul.

"Nghh ahh yeah ahh Wonnhh nghh" Heechul mendesah hebat saat tangan Siwon mulai merambat menuju kejantanannya.

Dengan kasar Siwon meremas-remas kejantanan Heechul dari luar celananya. Heechul hanya dapat menggelinjang tertahan karena tempat 'bermain' mereka yang sempit dan karena tertindih badan Siwon.

Lalu dengan tak sabar Siwon membuka celana seragam plus boxer Heechul. Setelah beberapa saat mengocok kejantanan Heechul ia memutar posisi tubuh Heechul. Sekarang Heechul dengan posisi menungging di jok mobil dengan Siwon berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Aku akan langsung memasukimu chagi" Ujar Siwon memberi aba-aba.

"M.. mwo? Kau tak akan mempersiapkan ku dulu?" Tanya Heechul panic. Ia mencoba berbalik namun Siwon menahannya.

"Aniya chagi. Kita harus cepat. Kau tak ingin orang lain tau kan?" Siwon membuka retsleting celananya dan segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang telah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Nghh tapi Wonn…"

Siwon tak memperdulikan rontaan Heechul. Ia memegang kuat kedua bongkahan bokong Heechul dan menggesek-gesekan kejantanannya dibelahan dua daging putih dan montok itu.

"Aku masuk chagi"

Bleshh.

Dengan kencang dan kuat Siwon mendorong kejantanannya masuk kedalam rectum Heechul. Ia menggeram keras merasakan sensasi saat dinding rectum Heechul meremas kuat kejantanannya. Rectum Heechul yang tak mendapat persiapan sama sekali terasa kering dan panas, membuat Siwon merasakan kenikmatan bertubi-tubi.

"Aaaaaahhhkkkkkkkkk. Appo Wonnh" Heechul berteriak kencang. Ia mencakar kulit jok mobil Siwon hingga terobek oleh kukunya. Rectumnya terasa panas dan terbelah dua. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit.

"Mianhae chagi. Uljjima ne." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Heechul. Ia memeluk Heechul dari belakang dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengocok kejantanan Heechul yang melemas karena menahan sakit.

Cukup lama Siwon mendiamkan kejantanannya didalam rectum Heechul. Ia tak mau menyakiti heechul lebih dari ini. Tangannya juga berperan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Heechul. Ia mengocok teratur kejantanan Heechul. Heechul sendiri hanya dapat mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

"Move Wonh" Perintah Heechul.

Siwon mengangguk dan mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia mengeluar-masukan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Dan semakin lama ritme gerakannya semakin cepat. Tubuh Heechul tersentak-sentak menghantam jok mobil karena gerakan Siwon.

"Yeah ah ah its good baby" Racau Siwon.

Ia bergerak semakin liar dan cepat. Tangannya berganti-gantian memainkan nipples, kejantanan dan bongkahan bokong Heechul.

"Enghh you like it babe?" Tanya Siwon.

"Oohh ahh yeah. Like it so much Wonh. Nghh faster." Pinta Heechul.

"Beg for me!"

"Enghh please fuck me fast and harder Wonh. Ahh ahh ohh yeah"

Siwon menyeringai dan segera menarik tubuh Heechul agar menempel pada tubuhnya. Dengan posisi berdiri dengan lututnya ia kembali menggenjot rectum Heechul. Posisi ini membuat Siwon dengan mudah dapat menumbuk prostat Heechul.

"Ahh ahh yeah. Ahk yeah ini nikmat Wonh" Ujar Heechul disela desahannya.

Siwon menarik dagu Heechul agar menatap kearahnya. Dan dengan segera ia melumat bibir kissable Heechul.

"Ah ah mauhh sampai Wonh. Ah ah oh God"

Siwon segera melepaskan ciumannya. Tangannya yang tadinya berada di dagu Heechul sekarang turun menuju kejantanan Heechul. Ia menutup lubang tempat keluarnya cairan cinta Heechul dengan telunjuknya.

"Ahh jangan dihalangihh. Ahk Wonh Please. Jauhkan jarimuuhh" Pinta Heechul. Puncak kenikmatannya sudah berada di ambang-ambang.

"Tidak chagi. Tunggu aku. Ah kita keluar bersamah" Ucap Siwon susah payah.

Ia semakin keras menggenjot lubang Heechul. Ia menulikan pendengarannya dari teriakan-teriakan Heechul. Dan gerakannya semakin brutal saat ia merasa akan sampai. Tubuh Hecchul tersentak kuat dan mobil yang mereka tumpangi ini bergoyang dengan hebat. Beruntung tak ada satu orangpun yang menyadari keanehan pada mobil ini.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh"

"Arrggghhhh Yeeaaahh"

Siwon dan Heechul menggeram bersama. Siwon melepaskan telunjuknya dari kejantanan Heechul tepat pada saat ia menumpahkan cairan cintanya pada rectum Heechul. Cairan Heechul sendri tumpah dan membasahi jok mobil Siwon.

Siwwon ambruk menimpa tubuh Heechul yang tersandar pada jok. Percintaan mereka kali ini benar-benar terasa luar biasa. Bercinta ditempat umum menimbulkan sensasi menarik bagi keduanya. Perasaan takut terlihat oleh oranglain dan nafsu yang sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi bergabung menjadi satu dan menjadi luapan gairah yang menggebu-gebu.

Siwon bangkit dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari rectum Heechul. Lalu ia membalikkan tubuh Heechul dan segera kembali keposisinya semula. Ia tersenyum melihat keadaan Heechul. Baju seragam yang berantakan dan celana yang terturun sampai kelutut, membuat kejantanan Heechul yang basah oleh spermanya sendiri terekspose bebas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Siwon yang masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya. Ia hanya perlu menutup retsliting celananya dan kembalilah penampilannya seperti semula.

"Kita harus mencobanya di tempat umum lagi lain kali chagi." Gumam Siwon sembari menyeringai.

Ia pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan hati gembira.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELETE?**

.

.

.

Wah seneng deh liat banyak silent reader yang udah bersedia review :)

Ayo dong buat semua yang baca, tinggalin jejak ya.

Aku butuh apresiasi kalian untuk karya ku.

Lagian kalo banyak yang review kan aku jadi semangat juga ngetiknya :3

Jadi jangan malas-malas me-review ne :)

.

.

.

Oya, kenapa banyak review-er lama yang gak pernah review lagi sekarang? T.T

Kalian kemanaaa?

#NangisDiPojokKamar.

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah setia meriview dari chapter 1 sampe sekarang :')

Kalian baik banget.

Tetap me-review ya :)

Ayoooo aku tunggu.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaaaaaaaa sedih banget bias tersayang kita, Kim Heechul menutup akun twitternya T.T

Aaaaaaaaa Miss you so Much oppa T.T

Oya tanggal 10 juli kemaren, happy birthday Chullie oppa.

All the best for you

Dan tetaplah mewarnai dunia dengan segala keunikan dan kecantikan mu :) :*

.

.

Oya anggap aja mobil porsche disini itu cukup untuk 4 penumpang ya ,

Namanya juga fiksi :p ihihi

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

"Won, akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah memintaku memberimu album Heesica lagi. Apa kau sudah tak mengidolakannya lagi? Bukankah alasanmu kembali ke Korea adalah untuk mengejar Heesica?"

"Yah Yunho hyung. Untuk apa aku mengumpulkan album Heesica lagi? Aku sudah punya seseorang yang lebih sempurna daripada dia."

"Cih, maksudmu Heechul?"

"Ne hyung. Chullie-ku bahkan ratusan kali lebih cantik daripada dia."

***Net Idol***(Chapter 10)

Tiiin Tiiin

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam terparkir rapi dihalaman rumah keluarga Kim. Didalamnya terdapat dua namja tampan yang sedang menunggu. Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah keluarga Kim pun terbuka dan muncullah dua namja cantik dengan pakaian formal yang melekat rapi di tubuh keduanya.

Dua namja tampan yang berada didalam mobil pun segera keluar menyambut kekasih-kekasih mereka.

"Good morning my Boo" Sapa Yunho sembari memeluk dan mencium mesra bibir kissable Jaejoong.

Heechul hanya memutar mata malas dan mencibir tak jelas melihat kemesraan yang ditebarkan oleh YunJae couple itu.

Siwon yang mendengar cibiran kekasihnya hanya terkekeh geli. Ia segera membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Heechul dan mempersilahkan Heechul masuk. Heechul pun segera berjalan kearah pintu penumpang dan bergegas masuk. Tepat sesaat sebelum Heechul masuk, Siwon menarik lembut lengannya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir manis Heechul.

Setelah mengecup Heechul, Siwon melepaskan lengan Heechul dan menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Sedangkan Heechul sendiri telah mmemerah malu dan segera masuk kemobil dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah YunJae couple dan mobilpun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pelataran rumah keluarga Kim. Pagi ini keempatnya akan berdoa bersama di gereja kemudian langsung menuju ke makam orangtua Jaejoong dan Heechul.

"Won, kenapa kita naik mobil Yunho?"Tanya Heechul membuka perbincangan.

"Tentu saja. Mobil Siwon sedang diperbaiki. Kulit joknya robek dan banyak 'cairan putih kental' bertebaran dimana-mana" Jawab Yunho cepat. Ia menekankan ucapannya pada kata 'cairan putih kental'.

Heechul yang merasa tersindir hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Ia teringat pada 'kegiatan gila' nya bersama Siwon didalam mobil Siwon.

"Cairan putih kental apa Yunh?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ah bukan apa-apa hyung. Lupakan saja" Ucap Siwon mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Ia menatap tajam pada Yunho yang asik terkekeh geli disampingnya.

"Hahahaha ini sungguh menyenangkan. Hahaha eh Chullie-ah kau yakin ingin ikut kegereja? Bukankah kau atheis?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yah pabbo chagi. Bukankah bagus jika sekarang Chullie mau kegereja? Hm, gomawo Wonnie karna membawa pengaruh baik untuk my Chullie" ujar Jaejoong.

"Sama-sama hyung." Sahut Siwo sembari tersenyum manis. Selanjutya Porsche hitam itu dipenuhi oleh perbincangan-perbincangan seru dan gelak tawa dari keempatnya.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah mereka disebuah gereja kecil yang nyaman dan asri. Keempatnya pun masuk dan memulai ibadah pagi mereka. Mereka semua terlihat serius dengan doanya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Ummaaaaaaaa" Teriak seorang namja berkacamata dari lantai kedua.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang yeoja yang sudah cukup berumur namun tak kehilangan aura cantiknya. Ia masuk kedalam kamar namja yang berteriak tadi.

"Waeyo Hannie-ah?" Tanyanya lembut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja yang tadi memanggilnya umma.

"Umma, apa salon sudah buka sepagi ini?"

"Mwo? Salon? Tentu saja belum. Ini masih sangat pagi Han"

"Aiish kalau begitu panggilkan aku stylist langganan umma ne" Pinta Hangeng manja.

"Yah, mana mungkin sepagi ini. Untuk apa kau minta dipanggilkan stylist Han?"

"Aku ingin pergi bermain umma. Dan aku tak mungin berpenampilan seperti ini." Ujar Hangeng seraya menunjuk kacamata berbingkai tebalnya.

"Hm, mau berkencan eoh? Uhh anak umma sudah besar rupanya. Ihihi" Umma Hangeng memeluk anaknya dengan gemas.

"Yah umma! Berhenti menggodaku."

"Hihihi kenapa kau tak mengenalkan kekasihmu pada umma? Kau ingin menyembunyikannya sendiri?"

"Aiish umma. Dia bukan kekasihku. Hanya teman"

"Kalau hanya teman kenapa kau sampai rela mengubah penampilan deminya?"

"Yah, karena dia orang yang istimewa umma. Aku tak ingin membuatnya malu saat bermain denganku" Ucap Hangeng malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai menunjukkan semburat kemerahan.

Umma Hangeng tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia senang melihat anaknya yang dulu sangat tertutup, sekarang mulai mau bersosialisasi. Ia mengelus rambut halus anak tunggalnya itu.

"Hm kalau begitu, saat kau sudah berhasil menjadikannya milikmu, kau harus mengenalkannya pada umma ne."

"Eh? Ngh baik umma."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai makeover nya. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya menunggu." Ujar umma Hangeng semangat.

"Mwo? Bukankah tidak bisa memanggil stylist sepagi ini?" Tanya Hangeng bingung.

"Tenang saja. Hari ini umma-lah stylist pribadi mu Hannie~"

Dan selanjutnya kesibukan yang amat sangat dan baju-baju bertebaran disana sinilah yang terlihat dari kamar bernuansa putih itu.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Yunho, Jaejoong, Siwon dan Heechul telah sampai ke makam Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Selesai beribadah tadi, keempatnya langsung pergi kesini. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, mengelilingi kedua makam berpusara putih yng dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bunga yang mereka bawa.

Keempatnya terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Sesekali terlihat Jaejjong yang menghapus airmatanya, sedangkan Heechul terlihat sedikit lebih tegar. Kemudian keempatnya berjongkok dan mulai berdoa masing-masing. Mereka mendoakan segala yang terbaik untuk kedua orang yang sangat mereka hormati ini.

Setelah selesai berdoa, merekapun beranjak kembali menuju mobil. Kali ini Siwon duduk di kursi penumpang bersama Heechul, dan Jaejoong duduk disebelah Yunho yang memegang kemudi. Dan Porsche hitam itupun mulai melaju perlahan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Heechul hanya diam. Ia termenung sembari menatap kosong pada pemandangan diluar kaca mobil. Fikirannya melayang jauh pada ancaman Hangeng. Ia sangat risau dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia siap menanggung semua resiko atas perbuatannya ini. Namun ia sungguh tak siap jika orang-orang yang disayanginya juga harus ikut menanggung resiko dari perbuatannya.

"Waeyo chagiya?" Tanya Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Heechul.

"Eumh ada apa?" Heechul balik bertanya. Fikirannya bukan dalam keadaan siap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Gwaenchana? Kau terlihat murung sejak tadi. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat khawatir.

"Ah gwaenchana Won. Tak perlu khawatir." Ujar Heechul lembut. Ia mengelus dada bidang Siwon untuk menenangkannya.

Siwon pun menarik heechul kedalam pelukannya. Ia sandarkan kepala Heechul di dadanya dan mulai menciumi pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Cihh, benar-benar seperti dunia milik berdua." Sindir Yunho yang sejak tadi mencuri lihat adegan romantic itu dari kaca spion.

"Kau berisik Yunh!" Ucap Heechul ketus.

"Yah pabbo. Panggil aku hyung!" Sahut Yunho ketus

"Sudahlah chagi." Ujar Jaejoong menengahi. Ia mengusap-usap lengan kekar Yunho.

"Aisshh kau selalu membela nya Boo. Kau sudah tak sayang padaku eoh?" Ucap Yunho mendramatisir. Ia membuat ekspresi sedih pada wajahnya.

Siwon dan Heechul yang melihat adegan berlebihan itu hanya memutar matanya malas. Jung Yunho benar-benar orang yang berlebihan.

"Aish bukan begitu chagiya. Ah sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke taman bermain yang baru buka di pusat kota itu? Kemarin aku melihat iklannya, dan sepertinya tempat itu menarik" Ajak Jaejoong bersemangat.

"Mwo? Aniya noona. Masa kita harus ketaman bermain dengan baju formal ini?" Tolak Heechul.

"Tak apa kan Chull?"

"Aish, dengan baju seperti ini tak akan leluasa saat bermain noona" Ujar Heechul sambil menunjuk kemeja dan celana bahan yang dikenakannya.

"Ah, itu tak akan berpengaruh Chullie-ah. Berhenti melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." Ujar Yunho sok menasihati.

"Yah, diam kau Jung Yunho aku tak berbicara padamu."

"Yasudahlah. Kalau begitu kita pergi ketaman bermaiiinnn." Ujar Yunho semangat. Sedangkan Heechul? Ia hanya dapat mendengus kesal melihat tingkah namjachingu noona-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hangeng menatap lirih pada jam tangannya. Pukul 14.00, berarti sudah 4jam ia menunggu Heechul. Dan orang yang ditunggunya itu tak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera datang.

"Haahh aku ditolak" Gumamnya lirih. Matanya memerah. Ia tahu bahwa ia memang tak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Heechul. Namun ia sungguh tak menyangka akan jadi sesakit ini.

Hangeng mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit agar airmatanya tak jatuh. Saat ini ia sedang duduk sendiri disebuah bangku ditaman tempat ia berjanji bertemu Heechul. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Apa aku harus menyakitimu dulu Chullie-ah agar kau bisa melihatku?"

Airmata Hangeng mulai mengalir dari pipi mulusnya. Hatinya sungguh kalut saat ini. Ia sungguh tak ingin menyakiti Heechul dengan cara membongkar semua rahasianya. Tapi, jika ia tak membongkar rahasia Heechul, maka Heechul tak akan sedikitpun pernah mau menatapnya.

_I'll be waiting for you. Geu dael gidarilgaeyo~ _(Starlight before flower)

Suara dering ponsel menyadarkan Hangeng dari segala pemikirannya. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseo" Sapanya murung.

"Yeoboseo Hannie-ah. Bagaimana kencanmu?"

"Hahh, dia tak datang. Bisakah umma menjemputku?"

"Mwo? Ah ne. Tunggu, sebentar lagi umma datang"

Hangeng segera memutuskan sambungan telfon itu. Ia kembali sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil ummanya pun tampak diparkiran taman. Dengan langkah gontai ia menuju ke mobil.

Umma Hangeng yang melihat kekecewaan yang teramat sangat dari wajah anaknya segera memeluk erat Hangeng. Ia usap-usap punggung Hangeng, mencoba memberinya ketegaran.

"Gwaenchana umma. Kajja kita pergi." Ujar Hangeng dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan mengambil alih kemudi.

"Hannie-ah, jangan bersedih ne."

"Umma, apakah baik jika kita menyakiti seseorang yang kita cintai?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak Hannie-ah"

"Walaupun orang ituberkali-kali menyakiti kita?"

"Hann, cinta itu suci. Cinta itu murni. Jika kau benar-benar tulus mencintai seseorang, maka berikanlah kebahagiaan kepadanya. Jangan pernah dahulukan keegoisan hati, karena itu hanya akan menghancurkan segalanya. Jika mungkin saat ini ia belum menyadari perasaan tulusmu padanya, maka biarkanlah ia bahagia dengan hidupnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia pasti menyadari bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan namja seperti dirimu."

"Hm, begitukah?"

" Jangan pernah turuti keegoisanmu Han"

"Ne umma. Gomawo, aku menyayangimu umma" Ujar Hangeng tulus.

"Bagus. Kau sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang. Hm, bagaimana jika kita mampir makan siang dulu. Umma sangat lapar"

"Ne, di restoran mana umma?"

"Hm, ada restoran baru yang buka didalam taman bermain baru di pusat kota. Bagaimana jika kesana? Yah mungkin kita bisa sekalian bermain ditaman itu."

"Mwo? Taman bermain? Aish itu kekanak-kanakkan sekali umma. Kita cari tempat lain saja ne."

"Yah, umma tak menerima penolakkan! Ayo kita bersenang-senaaaaaang"

Hangeng hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah ummanya ini. Dengan berat hati ia mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki daerah taman bermain baru itu. Setelah cukup lama mengantri, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk kedalam taman itu. Merekapun segera menuju kearah food court yang ada ditaman itu.

Mereka memarkirkan mobil didepan sebuah restoran yang terlihat mewah dan nyaman. Hangeng tersenyum, rupanya tak ada salahnya mengikuti kemauan ummanya. Ia bisa sekaligus menghibur diri di tempat ini.

Namun lagi-lagi mereka harus mengantri cukup lama untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Karna masih baru, taman bermain dan restoran ini pun dikunjungi oleh banyak orang. Akhirnya mereka duduk dikursi tunggu, menunggu giliran di meja makan.

15 menit sudah mereka menunggu. Namun mereka belum juga mendapat tempat. Hangeng yang tak tahan ingin ke toilet pun segera berlari menuju toilet di restoran itu.

"Yah Hannie-ah mau kemana?" Teriak umma Hangeng.

"Ke toilet umma."

"Jangan lama-lama ne. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Hangeng tak memperdulikan teriakan ummanya. Ia sungguh tidak tahan lagi. Ia pun segera masuk dengan terburu-buru kedalam toilet dan menuntaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya. Setelah selesai ia pun berbalik dan saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak sendirian didalam toilet ini. Ada dua orang namja lain yang sedang bercumbu dengan panas didepan westafel.

Salah seorang namja yang lebih cantik terlihat duduk diatas westafel dan tangannya melingkar pada leher namja bertubuh kekar. Sedangkan sang namja bertubuh kekar terlihat sangat bersemangan mengeksplorasi mulut pasangannya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Tangan kekar itu terselip pada kemeja sang namja cantik.

Sebenarnya tak ada niatan bagi Hangeng untuk menjadi pengintip dalam sesi panas ini. Namun ia merasa sangat familiar dengan dua namja yang sedang bercumbu didepannya ini. Maka ia pun dengan seksama memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua namja itu.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain, sang namja cantik pun mendorong tubuh sang namja kekar agar menjauh. Dengan nafas terengah ia menghapus saliva disekitar bibirnya dan merapikan kemejanya yang tak beraturan. Setelah merasa cukup rapi ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memperhatikan 'kegiatan'nya sejak tadi.

Hangeng sangat terkejut begitu melihat wajah sang namja canti yang mendongak. Begitupun sang namja cantik. Ia terlihat tak kalah terkejut dengan Hangeng. Kemudian hanya keheningan yang mengisi toilet restoran itu.

"Waeyo chagiya?" Tanya sang namja berbadan kekar pada pasangannya.

"Eh? Tak apa. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini Won." Ujar si namja cantik.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menggandeng tangan pasangannya dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Hangeng yang terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa sendiri didalam toilet.

"Kau membuatku marah Kim Heechul"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

.

.

Review :)

.

.

Mungkin akan hiatus beberapa saat karena bulan Ramadhan :)

Tak mungkin kan menulis NC saat sedang puasa :D

Tapi mungkin bakal ada 1 chapter lagi deh sebelum hiatus. (Mungkin loh yaaa)

Yaudah deh :)

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan :D

.

.

Read and Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Wah wah apa-apaan ini. Jati diri Heesica sebenarnya adalah seorang namja?"

"Lady Heesica itu Kim Heechul? Yah ini serius?"

"Yak selama ini aku mengidolakan namja? Menjijikkan sekali."

***Net Idol*** (Chapter 11)

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhkkkkkkk"

"Waeyo Chuliie-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara teriakan dari Heechul adiknya.

"Hah hah hah hah mimpi itu lagi noona hah hah" Ujar Heechul disela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Sudah beberapa hari terakhir kau selalu bermimpi buruk. Ceritakanlah padaku Chul." Ujar Jaejoong lirih. Ya, sudah beberapa malam terakhir Heechul selalu bermimpi buruk. Ia selalu mendapat mimpi yang sama, mimpi tentang jati diri Heesica yang terungkap. Ia sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya. Bahkan ia harus minta Jaejoong menemaninya tidur agar tak dihantui mimpi itu lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Aniya noona. Kembalilah tidur. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Ucap Heechul. Ia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya dan berbalik membelakangi Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sikap tertutup adiknya.

Heechul memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk kembali tidur, namun tak bisa. Fikirannya jauh melayang ke kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat ia dipergoki oleh Hangeng saat sedang bercumbu dengan Siwon disebuah toilet restoran. Wajah Hangeng terlihat sangat marah saat itu. Ya bagaimana tidak, Heechul membuat dua kesalahan fatal. Yang pertama, ia tak datang saat Hangeng memintanya datang ke taman untuk berkencan. Dan yang kedua, ia bercumbu dengan Siwon didepan Hangeng.

Heechul sungguh takut bila Hangeng membongkar semua rahasianya. Ia sungguh tak siap apabila orang-orang terdekatnya harus ikut menanggung akibat dari segala perbuatannya. Ia hanya ingin dirinya sendirilah yang menanggung semua akibat itu.

Akhirnya setelah letih berfikir, Heechul pun kembali terlelap didalam alam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai chagi." Ujar Siwon setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. Saat ini keduanya telah berada di parkiran sekolah.

"…."

Siwon menoleh kearah Heechul yang tak menjawab dan sedang menatap kosong kedepan. Siwon menghela nafas. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir Heechul sering melamun.

Cupp

"Eh.." Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia terkejut saat Siwon mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau melamun lagi chagi" Ujar Siwon sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ah mianhae. Eh kita sudah sampai? Ayo lekas turun. Nanti terlambat" Ujar Heechul sambil memasang tasnya.

Heechul dan Siwon keluar mobil bersama. Lalu mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Hm, ada apa itu? Kenapa ramai sekali" Tanya Siwon bingung saat melihat banyak murid-murid berkumpul didepan papan pengumuman.

"Entahlah, ayo kita lihat." Ajak Heechul. Ia menarik tangan Siwon menuju kerumunan siswa.

Ditengah jalan, mereka berpapasan dengan sekelompok yeoja yang berbisik-bisik sembari menatap sinis kearah Heechul.

"Selamat pagi Kim .Ca!" Sindir salah seorang yeoja dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

Heechul membatu seketika saat mendengar ucapan yeoja itu. Sedangkan Siwon tetap terus berjalan kearah kerumunan. Ia tak menyadari Heechul yang terdiam.

Seketika badan Heechul bergetar. Apa yang ia takutkan beberapa hari terakhir pun terjadi. Dan kerumunan itu pun sudah pasti sedang melihat tentang jati diri Heesica.

"Cih, menjijikkan sekali. Menyamar menjadi yeoja demi kepopuleran. Sungguh tak tahu malu."

"Yah selama ini aku mengidolakan namja? Memalukan sekali."

"Kenapa ia masih berani datang kesekolah? Apa dia tak punya malu?"

"Sungguh keterlaluan! Menipu semua orang! Kurang ajar sekali."

"Penipu tak pantas berada disini. Pergi kau penipu."

Berbagai macam cemoohan mengalir dari mulut siswa-siswa yang berada disekitar tempat Heechul berdiri. Mata Heechul memerah dan badannya bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Ia sungguh tak sanggup mendengar lagi cemoohan-cemoohan dari siswa-siswa itu. Ia pun berlari menuju atap, mencari seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua iniiiii?" Teriak Heechul pada seorang namja yang sedang berbaring santai lantai atap sekolah.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan semuanya." Jawab sang namja a.k.a Hangeng, dingin.

"Hiks kau bajingan. Brengsek." Teriak Heechul membabi buta. Ia memukuli Hangeng yang tetap tak beranjak dari posisi awalnya.

Airmata Heechul mulai mengalir keluar. Ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia terisak hebat sambil tetap memukuli wajah Hangeng yang sudah mulai membiru. Ia meluapkan segala kekesalan, kekecewaan dan amarahnya.

"Kau yang brengsek Kim Heechul!" Teriak Hangeng. Ia menahan tangan Heechul yang sejak tadi memukuli wajahnya.

"Kau yang brengsek. Kau mengabaikan perasaanku! Kau membuatku menunggu berjam-jam ditaman itu! Aku bahkan merubah penampilanku hanya untukmu! Tapi kau tak sekalipun mau menatapku! Kau brengsek! Bisakah kau sedikit saja menghargaiku? Aku mencintaimu! Jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada namja bermarga Choi itu! Ake mencintaimu Kim Heechul!" Teriak Hangeng tepat didepan wajah Heechul.

Heechul kembali bergetar hebat. Teriakan Hangeng sungguh membuatnya takut. Ia menangis dengan lebih hebat dan kencang.

Hangeg yang melihat Heechul menangis langsung menarik tengkuk Heechul dan mencium bibir Heechul dengan kasar. Ia tak dapat lagi merasakan kemanisan dari bibir berwarna merah hati itu. Ia hanya mendapat rasa asin dari airmata Heechul yang terus mengalir deras.

Namun hal itu tak menghalangi niat Hangeng untuk tetap meraup bibir orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia tetap dengan kasar melumat bibir Heechul. Ia meluapkan segala kekecewaannya terhadap Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul hanya dapat terdiam kaku. Kekuatannya telah hilang entah kemana.

"Saranghae Chullie-ah" Ujar Hangeng lemah setelah melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Heechul. Mata Hangeng ikut memerah menahan tangis. Sungguh bukan ini yang sebenarnya ia mau. Ia tak sedikitpun ingin melihat Heechul menangis, melihat Heechul terluka. Namun kemarahan telah menggelapkan matanya.

Hangeng tersenyum miris melihat Heechul yang tak juga berhenti menangis. Bahkan tangisannya semakin keras terdengar. Ia pun membimbing tubuh Heechul untuk menjauh dari atasnya dan mulai bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih tenggelam dalam tangisannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa lama pintu atap tertutup karena kepergian Hangeng, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Heechul sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Siwon, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae lah yang datang. Bagaimana mereka bisa tau keberadaan Heechul? Bersyukurlah pada firasat seorang Choi Siwon.

Mereka mendekat keaah Heechul yang masih menangis. Ekspresi wajah mereka sungguh tak dapat ditebak. Sekali lagi tubuh Heechul bergetar ketakutan. Ia sungguh tak bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang-orang terdekat yang telah dibohonginya selama ini.

Tanpa disangka, Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Heechul yang masih bergetar karna tangis dan takut. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Heechul, mencoba menenangkannya. Mendapat pelukan hangat seperti itu membuat Heechul semakin keras menangis. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin masih mau memeluknya.

Selama beberapa saat hanya suara tangisan Heechul yang memenuhi atap sekolah. Sungmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae hanya terdiam menunggu Heechul berhenti menangis.

"Jadi kau itu Heesica, Chuliie-ah?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah tangis Heechul mereda.

Badan Heechul sedikit tersentak. Dan dengan perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyukjae.

"Rahasia sebesar ini kau sembunyikan dari kami? Apa kita benar-benar bersahabat?" ujar Hyukjae dingin. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Heechul yang masih berada diatap. Isakan Heechul kembali terdengar saat Hyukjae pergi meninggalkannya. Dan Sungmin masih dengan setia memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Ayo kita pergi chagi." Ajak Kyuhyun. Ia menarik lengan Sungmin agar menjauh dari Heechul. Dengan tak relan, Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun meninggalkan atap. Ia sadar bahwa Heechul dan Siwon butuh waktu berdua.

Sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Siwon dan Heechul saling terdiam. Siwon menatap lekat pada Heechul yang masik sesekali terisak. Lama merka terdiam. Entah sudah berapa pelajaran yang tak mereka ikuti. Namun Siwon tak peduli.

"Mianhae Wonnie-ah" Ucap Heechul memberanikan diri. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap kearah Siwon langsung. Ia tersentak mendapat tatapan dingin dan tajam dari Siwon.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hyung? Menyenangkankah bagimu merahasiakan hal sebesar ini dariku? Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?

TBC or Delete?

Review :)

.

.

Aaaaaakkkk review nya bikin aku jadi ragu untuk hiatus nih ,

Ngihihihi

Jadi gak tahan sendiri buat nulis dan akhirnya jadilah chap ini.

Pendek? Ngahahaha sengaja kok. Biar menegangkan :D

Karena puasa jadi libur NC dulu yaaa.

.

Ohya, buat yang nanya tentang siapa itu Hangeng dan bagaimana Hangeng bisa tau tentang Heesica, ayo dibaca ulang lagi pelan-pelan :)

Jawabannya ada di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kok :D

.

.

Oke akhir kata KEEP REVIEW :D

Biar semangat ngerjainnya


	12. Chapter 12

"Wonnie, keluarlah. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"…."

"Wonnie, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"…."

"Aku akan tetap menunggu disini sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

"….."

***Net Idol* **(Chapter 12)

"Mianhae Wonnie-ah" Ucap Heechul memberanikan diri. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap kearah Siwon langsung. Ia tersentak mendapat tatapan dingin dan tajam dari Siwon.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku hyung? Menyenangkankah bagimu merahasiakan hal sebesar ini dariku? Kau anggap apa aku selama ini?"

"Mianhae Wonnie-ah. Jeongmal mianhae. Dengarkanlah dulu penjelasanku." Heechul berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati Siwon.

"Berhenti disitu. Jangan dekati aku." Ucap Siwon dingin.

"Hiks mianhae Won. Mian, ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya hiks."

"Siapa saja yang tau tentang hal ini?"

"Eh? Hiks hiks hiks"

"Apa kau tuli hyung? Atau kau tiba-tiba mendadak bisu?"

"Hiks jangan seperti ini Won. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik" sekali lagi Heechul mencoba mendekati Siwon.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat! Apa kau benar-benar tuli?" Bentak Siwon.

"Won hiks jangan membentakku. Hiks mianhae Won, jeongmal mianhae"

"Kau fikir kata maaf bisa merubah segalanya hyungg? Cih."

Heechul menangis lebih kencang. Ia sungguh hancur saat Siwon membentaknya. Ia tau suatu saat hal ini pasti akan terjadi tapi ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini saat Siwon membentak dan menatap dingin padanya.

"Aku bertanya padamu, siapa saja yang tahu tentang Heesica?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Yunho dan Jae noona" Lirih Heechul.

"Mwo? Bagus sekali. Kalian merahasiakannya dariku. Cih bodoh sekali diriku jika menganggap kalian menghargaiku." Cibir Siwon.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Won. Kami menghargaimu…"

"Lalu kenapa kalian menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku?" Bentak Siwon memotong perkataan Heechul.

"Hiks jangan membentakku Won. Hiks kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik." Pinta Heechul.

"Cih terserah kau lah."

Siwon pergi meninggalkan Heechul. Heechul sangat ingin mengejarnya, namun kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Siwon tenang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang sajangnim."

"Selamat siang. Masuklah." Ujar Jaejoong pada bawahannya.

"Permisi sajangnim. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan." Ujar sang bawahan.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Masalah Heesica, apa benar dia adalah adik sajangnim yang bernama Kim Heechul?"

"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Berita diluar beredar tentang jati diri Heesica. Dan sekarang label fashion kita di boikot oleh para pelanggan. Bisnis kita mati total sajangnim." Jelas sang bawahan.

"Mwo? Brengsek." Umpat Jaejoong. Ia segera menghubungi Yunho agar segera menjemputnya. Dan tak lama kemudian Yunho pun tiba diruangan Jaejoong.

"Kita harus segera mencari Chullie." Perintah Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Eh, waeyo chagi?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Jati diri Heesica terungkap. Chullie pasti di bully oleh teman-temannya. Ayo kita jemput."

"Mwo? Ah ne. Kajjachagi." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan segera pergi dari ruangan Jaejoong.

"Tunggu sajangnim. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" Tahan si bawahan.

"Aku tak peduli. Uruslah sebisamu!" Teriak Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

Heechul berjalan lunglai disepanjang koridor menuju apartement Siwon. Airmata masih setia mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Fikirannya sungguh kalut. Semua cibiran dan tatapan jijik dari teman-temannya berputar difikirannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya benar-benar sedih. Sungguh dia tak akan pernah peduli bila orang lain membencinya. Yang ia takutkan adalah kehilangan Siwon. Ia sungguh takut apabila Siwon menatap jijik dan meninggalkannya.

Setelah melewati koridor panjang itu, sampailah Heechul didepan apartement Siwon. Dengan perlahan ia memencet bel apartement bernomor 407 itu. Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka. Tampaklah Siwon dengan keadaan mata merah dan membengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Siwon ketus.

"Apa kau habis menangis Won?" Tanya Heechul.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jelaskanlah! Aku beri kau 5menit."

"Kau tak ingin mengajakku masuk kedalam?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ani. Jelaskan sekarang. Waktumu hanya tinggal 4menit Lady Heesica." Sindir Siwon.

Heechul tersentak mendengar sindiran Siwon. Ia tertunduk beberapa saat. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menangis lagi. Namun ia harus kuat. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Siwon sebelum Siwon menutup pintu apartement nya.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, mencoba menghapus airmata yang telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, ia menarik tangan Siwon dan membimbing Siwon untuk duduk bersamanya dipinggir koridor.

Siwon menurut pada Heechul, namun tak sedikitpun ia berbicara. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam hingga akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Waktumu semakin berkurang hyung."

"Ah mianhae."

"….."

"Awalnya, aku hanya iseng saat menjadi Heesica."

"…."

"Jae noona menawarkanku untuk menjadi model pada laman webnya."

"…."

"Aku fikir tak ada salahnya membantu noona. Karena selama ini dialah yang berjuang sendiri untuk menghidupiku."

"…."

"Setelah album foto perdana Heesica muncul di pasaran, respon yang perusahaan noona terima sangat baik. Penjualan produknya meningkat drastic."

"…."

"Noona terlihat sangat senang dengan hasil pekerjaanku, dan tentu saja hal itu juga membuatku senang."

"…."

"Aku berniat untuk melanjutkan semuanya sampai kapanpun aku bisa. Melihat respon orang-orang mengenai foto Heesica menimbulkan kepuasan sendiri didalam diriku. Aku tak pernah perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang terpenting aku merasa senang."

"…."

"Aku sangatlah egois. Tapi semua berubah saat kau datang."

"…."

"Kau datang dan mulai masuk kedalam hatiku Won. Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar jatuh pada dirimu. Kau begitu sempurna, dengan sabar kau mau menghadapi semua keegoisanku."

"…."

"Selang beberapa lama kita berhubungan, pertanyaan datang menghampiriku. Kapan aku akan memberitahumu tentang sisi lainku?"

"…."

"Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui saat aku bersamamu. Jae noona dan Yunho selalu menyuruhku untuk cepat memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepadamu."

"…."

"Namun aku selalu merasa belum siap. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku takut kau membenciku jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya."

"…"

"Aku takut kau memutuskanku, aku takut kau menjauhiku karena jijik padaku. Aku takut Won hiks benar-benar takut."

"…"

"Saranghae Won jeongmal saranghae. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Heechul kembali terisak. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang ia tekuk. Disampingnya, Siwon masih tetap terdiam. Padahal Heechul sungguh berharap Siwon mau memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

"Kenapa semuanya selalu tentangmu?" Tanya Siwon setelah lama berdiam.

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri hyung. Kau melakukan apa saja agar dirimu tak terluka. Kau menyembunyika hal sebesar ini agar kau tak kehilanganku. Semua selalu tentangmu kan?"

"Won…"

"Pernahkah kau sedikit saja mau mengertiku? Kau menuduhku terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Kau menuduhku akan membencimu saat kau memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Darimana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Mian…"

"Pernahkah kau berfikir betapa sakitnya aku saat semua berakhir seperti ini? Aku sakit hyung saat tahu kau tak mempercayaiku untuk menyimpan rahasiamu. Aku kekasihmu hyung, anggaplah aku sedikit saja."

"Hiks Mianhae Won…"

"Kau tak mempercayaiku hyung. Bukankah dalam sebuah hubungan, kepercayaan adalah segalanya? Tapi nyatanya kau tak begitu hyung. Apa kita masih bisa terus menjalin hubungan?"

"Won aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Won hiks. Mianhae" Pinta Heechul. Ia memeluk lengan Siwon dengan erat.

"Pulanglah hyung. Aku lelah." Siwon melepas pelukan Heechul pada lengannya.

"Won hiks jangan seperti ini. Saranghae Won hiks jangan tinggalkan aku."

Siwon mengacuhkan ucapan Heechul. Ia berjalan kembali masuk kedalam apartement nya dan mulai menutup pintu. Namun Heechul menahannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Win. Hiks hiks maafkan aku."

"Pergilah hyung. Masih banyak yang akan mau menjadi kekasihmu selain aku." Ujar Siwon dengan nada bergetar. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Sungguh bukan hal seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku Won. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Dengan halus Siwon mendorong Heechul agar menjauh dari pintu apartementnya. Lalu ia menutup pintu itu, meninggalkan Heechul diluar.

Heechul meraung dan menggedor pintu apartement Siwon dengan kuat. Ia menangis dan berteriak, berharap Siwon mau membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Wonnie, keluarlah. Aku mohon maafkan aku."

"…."

"Wonnie, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"…."

"Aku akan tetap menunggu disini sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

"….."

"Won aku mencintaimu. Hiks benar-benar mencintaimu."

Heechul terduduk didepan pintu apartement Siwon. Ia menangisi semua kebodohan dan keegoisannya. Sementara tepat dibalik pintu Siwon pun menangis. Ia merasa sangat sakit mendengar tangisan Heechul. Namun ego membuatnya hanya berdiam dan menangis sendiri dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cih dia tak ada dimanapun Yun bagaimana ini?" Tanya Jaejoong panic. Sejak tadi ia dan Yunho berkeliling mencari Heechul.

"Tenanglah chagi." Ujar Yunho menenangkan. Ia memeluk Jaejoong yang mulai terisak.

"Ia pasti sedang sedih sekarang Yun. Dan aku tak ada disisinya untuk menenangkannya. Kakak macam apa aku ini hiks. Umma, appa maafkan Joongie hiks."

"Sttt ulljima chagi. Kita sekarang ke apartement Siwon ne,mungkin ia ada disana."

"Ah benar! Apartement Siwon. Ya! Kita kesana sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

"Won, ini seperti de'javu untuk kita ne."

"…."

"Dulu kita juga pernah seperti ini. Namun bedanya kau yang berada diluar dan aku yang berada didalam. Hihihi"

"…."

"Aku tau kau masih dibalik pintu dan mendengarkanku Won. Jangan pergi ne. Temani aku."

"…."

"Won diluar sini sangat dingin. Mengapa petugas disini memasang ac dengan kencang? Apa mereka juga mau menghukumku?"

Omongan Heechul mulai terdengar tak jelas. Ia merasa mengantuk dan lemas karena belum makan sejak tadi. Tak lama kemudian kesadaran Heechul mulai berkurang dan tubuhnya rebah tepat didepan apartement Siwon.

Sementara didalam, Siwon sama sekali tak tahu bila Heechul telah pingsan. Ia beranjak untuk mengambil telfon dan menelfon nomor customer service di apartementnya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Yeoboseo."

"Ya tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya si petugas.

"Bisakah kau menghangatkan udara dikoridor lantai sepuluh?"

"Tentu tuan. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bentu?"

"Eng seseorang tertidur didepan ruanganku."

"Ah mianhae tuan. Kami akan segera mengusirnya."

"Jangan. Mungkin kau bisa membawakannya sebuah selimut atau apapun untuk menghangatkan diri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu tuan."

Siwon menutup telfon dan kembali menuju pintu. Ia duduk dan bersandar dipintu. Ia mencoba merasakan kehangatan punggung Heechul yang hanya terhalang sebuah pintu.

Sementara itu, Yunho dan jaejong yang baru sampai di gedung apartement Siwon segera berlari melewati koridor menuju kamar apartement Siwon. Dan betapa mereka sangat terkejut mendapati Heechul terbaring lemah dan menggigil didepan pintu apartement Siwon.

"Chullie" Pekik keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)

Kalo pada baca tapi gak ninggalin jejak, aku bakal lama update nya ya :p

Okelah review ya :D


	13. Chapter 13

"Nghh…"

"Kau sudah bangun Chullie?"

"Aku dimana noona?"

"Kesehatan mu menurun. Jadi aku dan Yunho membawamu kerumah sakit."

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Dengan perlahan ia mengurut pelipisnya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum berakhir dirumah sakit. Dan seketika matanya terbelalak ketika berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Wonnie… dia dimana noona?"

***Net Idol***(Chapter 13)

Jaejoong dan Yunho terdiam seketika mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Dan dapat diperhatikan, rahang Yunho mengeras menahan amarah saat mendengar Heechul menyebut nama Siwon.

"Kau, tak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi. Berhenti mencarinya!" Titah Yunho dingin.

"Eh? Waeyo Yunh?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

**Flashback On**

Ting tong ting tong

Bunyi bel yang ditekan secara tidak sabar, membangunkan Siwon dari tidurnya. Ia bingung dengan posisi tidurnya saat ini. Ia tidur meringkuk dan bersender pada pintu apartement nya. Rupanya ia tertidur saat menemani Heechul diluar pintu semalam.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bel menginterupsinya untuk segera kembali kedunia nyata. Segera ia bangkit dan melihat dari lubang pintu siapa yang datang.

Ternyata Yunholah yang sedang berada didepan pintu apartementnya dan memencet bel dengan tidak sabar. Ada sedikit perasaan ragu untuk membuka pintu. Karena jujur saja Siwon malas bertemu kakak sepupunya itu jika mengingat bahwa Yunho juga turut menyembunyikan masalah Heechul darinya.

Ting tong ting tong

Sekali lagi Yunho membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. Dan dengan kesal Siwon membuka pintu apartement nya.

"Yah kau ingin merusak bel apartementku hyung?" Bentak Siwon begitu membuka pintu.

Bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Siwon, melainkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada wajah dan badannya. Siwon mengaduh kesakitan, namun Yunho tak peduli. Ia tetap memukuli wajah Siwon dengan membabi buta. Sepertinya kemarahan telah menyelimuti fikirannya.

Merasa tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Yunho, Siwon mencoba bangkit dan memukul balik Yunho. Namun sepertinya tenaga Yunho berkali-kali lebih besar saat ini. Terbukti, Siwon sama sekali tak diberinya kesempatan untuk mengelak ataupun membalas sedikitpun.

Berbagai macam kata kasar tertumpah dari mulut Yunho kepada Siwon. Wajah Siwon yang mulai membiru disana-sini pun tak membuatnya mau berhenti untuk memukuli Siwon. Ia baru berhenti memukul ketika darah telah menetes dari sudut bibir dan pelipis Siwon.

"Uuhh appo." Rintih Siwon saat Yunho mulai menjauh darinya.

Yunho menatap nanar pada Siwon. Sungguh ia sangat ingin menghajar Siwon lebih dari ini. Namun bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah adik sepupu yang dititipkan padanya. Ia tak mungkin membunuh Siwon.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung! Memukuliku tanpa aku tahu apa penyebabnya." Protes Siwon sembari mengusap darah pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kau! Brengsek!" Umpat Yunho.

"Jelaskan! Jangan seperti ini. Aku mau alasan!" Bentak Siwon pada Yunho yang masih menatap tajam padanya.

"Cih alasan? Apa maksudmu membiarkan Heechul diluar semalaman?! Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Seharusnya saat kekasihmu terkena masalah kau ada disampingnya! Bukan memojokkan nya seperti itu!" Teriak Yunho.

"Oh jadi itu masalahnya. Kenapa kau membelanya hyung? Oh tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa bahwa kau pun ikut andil dalam menyembunyikan masalah ini. Bersekongkol eoh?" Sindir Siwon.

"Kau tak tau apa-apa! Kau tak tau apa yang Jaejoong dan Heechul jalani hingga mereka memutuskan untuk membuat sosok Heesica. Selama ini kau selalu hidup dengan kemewahan. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti, brengsek"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kalian sama sekali tak mau memberitahuku?! Kalian anggap apa aku selama ini?! Aku selalu menghargai kalian namun ternyata kalian menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku. Kalian yang brengsek"

"Tak akan mudah bagi Heechul untuk memberitahumu yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia takut kau meninggalkannya jika tau yang sebenarnya"

"Begitukah? Cih alasan yang bagus." Cibir Siwon.

"Apa salahnya mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam? Dia juga manusia yang takut kehilangan. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena ia mencintaimu dengan sangat. Bukan malah memojokkannya seperti ini. Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"…." Siwon terdiam mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Kau pikir kau Tuhan? Kau pikir kaulah yang pantas menghukumnya atas segala perbuatannya?"

"….." Siwon masih tetap terdiam.

"Semalaman ia menunggumu diluar sampai ia pingsan. Kau fikir siapa dirimu hingga pantas membuatnya seperti itu?"

"Mwo? Chuliie pingsan?" Siwon sangat terkejut. Ia sungguh tak tau jika Heechul pingsan didepan apartementnya.

Yunho tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon. Ia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dari apartement Siwon. Sebelum ia keluar dari pintu, ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Siwon.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, bersiaplah kau Choi Siwon."Ancam Yunho. Kemudian ia beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan Siwon yang berteriak-teriak menanyakan keadaan Heechul.

**Flashback Off**

"Kau, tak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi. Berhenti mencarinya!" Titah Yunho dingin.

"Eh? Waeyo Yunh?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Dengarkan saja kata-kataku. Awas jika aku melihatmu mencarinya." Ancam Yunho. Ia pun pergi keluar dari ruang perawatan Heechul.

Heechul menatap bingung dan tak mengerti atas tingkah Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi hanya diam, mengambil makanan dan mulai menyuapi Heechul.

"Makan dulu ne. Noona akan menyuapimu." Ujar Jaejoong sembari mengelus rambut namdongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

"Yunho kenapa noona? Kenapa dia berkata begitu?" Tanya Heechul tak mengerti.

"Sudah, jangan difikirkan. Dia hanya sedang letih dengan pekerjaan. Jadi seperti itu."

"Eh soal pekerjaan, mianhae noona. Aku membuat semuanya jadi seperti ini." Ujar Heechul sedih. Ia kembali terinat pada kejadian kemarin. Dimana semua orang menghina dan menjauhinya. Dan hal itu tak urung membuat airmata kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya segera meletakan piring makanan dan kemudian memeluk Heechul erat.

"Sttthh tak apa. Mungkin ada sedikit masalah diperusahaan. Tapi noona yakin kita akan bisa melewati semuanya bersama-sama." Ujar Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Mianhae noona. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan semuanya."

"Sudahlah. Tak apa chagi. Fikirkan dulu kesehatanmu ne. Sekarang ayo makan."

Jaejoong dengan sabar mulai menyuapi Heechul. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia menyuapi Heechul. Ia sangat ingat saat itu. 3 hari pasca kematian orangtua mereka, Heechul sama sekali tak mau makan. Berbagai cara dilakukan oleh pihak keluarga namun tak juga Heechul mau makan.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong yang menyuapi Heechul. Dan saat itulah Heechul kembali mau makan. Sedih sekali rasanya saat itu. Saat ia sama sekali tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyambung hidupnya dan Heechul. Memang harta yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Mengingat orangtuanya adalah salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan milik keluarga.

Namun Jaejoong sadar ia tak bisa selamanya bergantung pada harta peninggalan itu. Ia yakin cepat atau lambat harta itu pastilah akan habis. Sempat ia berfikir untuk meneruskan kerja ayahnya diperusahaan. Namun itu bukanlah bidangnya. Ia tak akan mampu untuk berkutat pada perusahaan ekspor-impor terbesar didaerah itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakai sedikit harta ayahnya sebagai modal untuk membuat usaha baru. Usaha yang sesuai dengan kemampuan dan minatnya. Ia pun memulai usahanya dibidang fashion. Perlahan ia membangun usahanya hingga akhirnya menjadi perusahaan fashion yang sangat cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya bersama Heechul.

Dan saham yang ayahnya miliki dengan senang hati ia sumbangkan keuntungan saham itu kepada beberapa panti asuhan dan panti social setempat. Awalnya pihak keluarga sangat menolak keputusan Jaejoong. Pihak keluarga ayahnya bahkan menawari untuk merawat Heechul. Namun Jaejoong menolaknya. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan dongsaeng semata wayangnya itu. Dan ia sangat yakin bisa memberikan penghidupan yang layak untuk Heechul.

Hingga akhirnya ia dapat membuktikan segala perkataannya. Kehidupan, pendidikan dan hiburan yang layak telah didapatkan Heechul atas kerjakeras Jaejoong. Namun sekali lagi cobaan menerpa mereka. Jaejoong sungguh bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perusahaan nya yang diboikot ini. Tapi ia yakin ia akan bisa melewati cobaan kali ini.

Asal ada Heechul dan Yunho disampingnya, ia sangat yakin akan dapat melewati semuanya.

"Kau melamun noona." Tegur Heechul.

"Ah mianhae. Ayo makan lagi" Sahut Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan noona?"

"Ah bukan apa….."

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu menginterupsi pembicaraan Heechul dan Jaejoong. Dengan seksama keduanya memandang kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Heechul sedikit tersentak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Orang-orang yang selama ini bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengannya. Hyukjae, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae masuk dengan membawa bingkisan masing-masing ditangan mereka.

Dapat dilihat airmata yang menggantung dipelupuk mata Sungmin saat melihat keadaan Heechul. Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sungmin segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Heechul.

"Chullie hiks bogoshipo hiks. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Chullie hiks." Ujar Sungmin disela isakannya. Ia memeluk Heechul dengan saat erat hingga Heechul merasa sesak.

"Aish sesakh Minnieh. Jangan terlalu kencang." Ujar Heechul sembari mencoba melonggarkan pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar perkataan Heechul. Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dan merutuki kehebohan dirinya.

"Ehehee mianhae Chullie-ah. Ah bogoshipooo" Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah aegyo nya. Tak ayal hal itu membuat Kyuhyun harus memalingka wajahnya agar tak menyerang Sungmin saat itu juga.

"Baru beberapa jam saja kita tak bertemu. Tapi.. nado bogoshipoyo Minnie-ah" Ucap Heechul tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum senang sembari mengusap jejak airmata pada pipi chubby-nya. Ia beranjak mendekati Hyukjae yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan menudukkan kepala. Ia pun menarik tangan Hyukjae agar mendekat kearah Heechul.

"Ah aku keluar dulu ne. Kalian bersantailah disini" pamit Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun keluar dan mencari keberadaan namjachingu-nya, Yunho.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, kamar perawatan Heechul mendadak sepi. Tak ada satupun yang mau membuka suara. Mereka menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hyukjae kepada Heechul. Suasana canggung ini sungguh menyiksa bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat menyukai keramaian.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri chagi?" Tegur Donghae.

Hyukjae tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepala agar dapat melihat wajah Heechul. Dengan ragu ia mulai membuka mulut dan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Mianhae Chullie-ah. Jeongmal mianhae. Jangan membenciku" Ujar Hyukjae. Matanya tampak merah dan berair menahan airmata.

Heechul sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hyukjae akan meminta maaf padanya. Padahal ia telah menyiapkan diri apabila Hyukjae akan kembali memakinya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari mulut Heechul.

"Joongie hyung memberitahuku semuanya. Maafkan aku Chullie-ah, aku sadar aku tak berhak memojokkanmu. Mianhae jeongmal mianhae Chullie." Hyukjae mulai menangis. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menuduh Heechul yang bukan-bukan. Dan entah mengapa hari ini para uke diruangan itu terlihat mudah sekali menangis.

Heechul membuka lebar kedua tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Hyukjae memeluknya. Dan dengan cepat Hyukjae pun menghambur kedalam pelukan Heechul. Ia menangis terisak didada Heechul. Membuat baju Heechul basah oleh airmata Hyukjae.

"Shhh ulljima. Aku tak marah padamu. Sebaliknya, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu Hyukkie-ah"

"Ani. Aku yang salah hiks mianhae,."

"Shhh ulljima."

"Hiks tapi kau jahat Chull. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku. Jika aku tau bahwa kaulah Heesica, aku kan tak perlu lagi mengumpulkan uang sakuku untuk membeli album fotomu. Harga album itu tak murah, jika kau memberinya secara Cuma-Cuma padaku pasti akan menyenangkan."

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu terdiam mendengar ucapan polos Hyukjae. Rupanya sifat super hemat atau bisa diartikan sebagai pelit telah kembali kepada diri Hyukjae.

"Cih kau ini pelit sekali monkey" Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau evil. Lebih baik aku yang rajin menghemat daripada dirimu yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang orangtua hanya untuk game-game gila itu." Ujar Hyukjae membela diri.

Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah siap melempar Hyukjae dengan bingkisan yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Heechul hanya tertawa geli melihat dua orang yang selalu berperang mulut jika bertemu itu.

Selanjutnya gelak tawa dari kelima orang itu memenuhi ruang perawatan disalah satu rumah sakit mewah di Seoul itu. Kelimanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang mengasyikkan. Dari sekedarsaling melempar ejekan sampai bertukar segala isi hati.

Keberadaan sahabat-sahabatnya membuat Heechul sedikit terlupa akan Siwon. Sahabat-sahabatnya ini sangat mampu menghidupkan suasana yang menyenangkan bagi Heechul.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Siwon? Sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya." Ujar Hyukjae polos.

Dan ucapan Hyukjae itu berhasil membuatnya mendapat pandangan mematikan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Dia… Dia tak ada disini. Dia belum memaafkanku." Ujar Heechul lirih. Kepolosan Hyukjae yag mengungkit nama Siwon membuat moodnya berubah.

"Tenanglah hyung. Kami akan membantumu agar Siwon mau memaafkanmu." Sahut Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Heechul.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ya, ia tak perlu takut. Ia punya banyak sahabat yang akan membantunya.

"Gomawo ne. kalian semua masih mau berteman denganku setelah semua yang telah terjadi. Bukankah aku sangat beruntung memiliki orang-orang seperti kalian didekatku?"

Hyukjae dan Sungmin pun segera memeluk Heechul. Ketiganya berpelukan erat, mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang yang ada. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae,mereka berdua tersenyum tulus melihat pemandangan mengharukan didepannya.

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ketukkan dipintu membuat kelimanya serempak menoleh kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian muncullah Jaejoong.

"Ada seorang temanmu yang ingin menjenguk Chull" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Siapa noona?" Tanya Heechul bingung. Ia tak tau siapa lagi yang peduli padanya. Setaunya hanya keempat orang disampingnya inilah yang dekat dengannya saat ini. Termasuk Siwon tentu saja.

"Namanya Hangeng"

"….."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)

Don't be silent reader please :)

Dan terima kasih buat para reviewer yang baru bergabung di ff ini.

Senang rasanya melihat kalian menyukai ff ku *Nangis terharu*

Review lagi yaaaaa :D


	14. Chapter 14

Wah sudah banyak yang nanya akan berakhir di chapter berapa cerita ini.

Sepertinya cerita ini sudah mulai membosankan ya.

Padahal rencana awal bakal ada 1 konflik lagi dengan orangtua Siwon.

Tapi saya batalkan karena sepertinya cerita ini sudah terlalu panjang dan membosankan :(

Kemungkinan cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter depan :')

Terima kasih buat para reader dan reviewer yang udah mau nyempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak dicerita ini :')

Selamat datang buat pada SiChul Shipper baru :)

Senang bisa mengenal kalian semua melalui review :D

Dan maaf karena gak bisa bikin cerita yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Chagi, bukankah kau bilang yang menyebarkan rahasia Heesica itu bernama Tan Hangeng?"

"Begitulah Boo. Menurut informan-ku, memang Hangeng lah yang menyebarkan tentang Heesica,."

"Lalu bukankah namja yang tadi bernama Hangeng? Kenapa kau membiarkannya menjenguk Chullie?"

"Hm, dia cukup berguna untuk rencana baruku Boo. Dan masalah hukuman untuknya atas tingkahnya tentang Heesica, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Kau tenang saja Boo."

"Kau membuat recana apa lagi Yunh?"

"Rahasia, Boo~"

***Net Idol***(Chapter 14)

"Ada seorang temanmu yang ingin menjenguk Chull" Ujar Jaejoong.

"Siapa noona?" Tanya Heechul bingung. Ia tak tau siapa lagi yang peduli padanya. Setaunya hanya keempat orang disampingnya inilah yang dekat dengannya saat ini. Termasuk Siwon tentu saja.

"Namanya Hangeng"

"….."

"Chullie-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir karena Heechul mendadak terdiam.

"Gwaenchana noona. Persilahkanlah dia masuk." Ujar Heechul pelan.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae saling melempar pandangan heran. Pasalnya mereka tak pernah tahu jika Heechul berteman dengan seseorang bernama Hangeng. Belum lagi perubahan ekspresi Heechul. Semakin menambah kecurigaan mereka tehadap namja bernama Hangeng itu.

"Anneyong Haseyo" Sapa Hangeng ketika ia membuka pintu kamar perawatan Heechul.

"Anneyong" Sahut kelima orang didalam ruangan itu serentak.

Dengan ragu Hangeng berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Heechul. Lalu ia pun duduk dikursi yang sebelumnya telah dipersiapkan Sungmin untuknya.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. Dan nuansa kaku semakin terasa, Membuat keempat sahabat Heechul menjadi jengah untuk berada didalam ruangan itu.

"Ah sudah malam rupanya. Mungkin lebih baik kita pulang." Usul Donghae membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya ide yang bagus. Ayo chagi." Ujar Kyuhyun menimpali. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu

"Aniya! Aku mau disini saja menemani Chullie." Tolak Hyukjae tegas.

Tolakan Hyukjae berimbas pada death glare yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Dan seketika itu pula Hyukjae mengurungkan niatnya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo pulang. Cepat sembuh ne." Ujar Hyukjae sembari mencium kening Heechul.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun bergantian berpamitan kepada Heechul. Setelah keempat sahabatnya pulang, Heechul memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Hangeng.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ehm, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tanya Hangeng gugup.

"Sudah membaik."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Hangeng maupun Heechul sama-sama merasa kamu untuk memulai pembicaraan baru lagi. Gerak-gerik Hangeng terlihat sangat gelisah.

"Mianhae" Ujar Hangeng yang akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Eh?"

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Perbuatanku sungguh keterlaluan. Sangat wajar jika kau tak mau memaafkanku. Tapi, aku bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padamu."

"….."

"Pasti sangat susah memaafkan seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan hidupmu. Aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatanku."

"….."

"Aku…"

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja semuanya. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula ini karena kesalahanku juga." Ujar Heechul memotong perkataan Hangeng.

"Chull…"

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ne?" Heechul mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis kepada Hangeng.

Hangeng tercengang melihat Heechul. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Heechul akan memaafkannya semudah ini. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, ia pun segera memeluk Heechul dengan erat.

"Gomawo Chull. Gomawo atas segalanya."

Heechul tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Hangeng. Ia mengelus pundak Hangeng, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangnya sebagai teman. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Hangeng pun melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kita berteman?" Tanya Hangeng malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan bersama saat disekolah nanti. Menghabiskan waktu diatap. Namun kali ini tidak berdua. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabat-sahabatku." Ujar Heechul ceria.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Hangeng berubah saat mendengar perkataan Heechul. Wajah yang tadinya ceria itu berubah murung. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Heechul kebingungan.

"Waeyo Han? Kau tak mau berteman dengan sahabat-sahabatku?" Tanya Heechul.

"Ah bukan itu. Hanya saja, aku tak akan melanjutkan studi ku diKorea lagi. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang minggu depan." Lirih Hangeng.

"Mwo? Kenapa begitu?"

"Umma-ku, dia tahu perbuatanku yang membocorkan semua rahasiamu. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat marah. Ia akan mengembalikanku ke Jepang. Dan ia akan menyusul setelah urusannya diKorea selesai."

"Mwo? Aish kenapa harus begitu. Aku akan berbicara dengan umma-mu Han. Aku akan membuatnya merubah fikiran. Sungguh aku tak akan mempermasalahkan perbuatanmu lagi."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula mungkin ini memang hukuman yang pantas untukku. Sebenarnya umma akan memulangkanku keJepang esok hari. Namun aku memohon agar penerbanganku diundur sampai kau sembuh. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Aku tak ingin membawa kenangan buruk atas semua ulahku."

"Tapi Han…"

"Sudahlah. Kita masih punya beberapa hari sebelum kepindahanku, kan? Lagipula walaupun kita jauh aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu disetiap waktu senggangku." Ujar Hangeng mencoba ceria.

"Baiklah jika itu memang yang terbak. Sampaikan saja pada umma-mu, aku sungguh tak mempermasalahkan soal ini lagi. Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

"Gomawo ne" Ucap Hangeng sembari tersenyum tulus.

Heechul membalas senyuman Hangeng. Kemudian keduanya asik bercerita tentang segala hal yang sempat mereka lewatkan. Obrolan seru mereka harus terpotong saat hari semakin malam. Dan Hangeng pun pulang dengan janji akan mengunjungi Heechul lagi esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, keesokan harinya Hangeng kembali datang menjenguk Heechul. Namun kali ini ia tak sendiri. Ia membawa kedua orangtuanya untuk memintamaaf secara langsung kepada Heechul dan Jaejoong.

Awal pertemuan itu terasa sangat kaku bagi Heechul dan Jaejoong. Bagaimana tidak, kedua orangtua Hangeng berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf kepada Heechul dan Jaejong. Padahal sudah berkali-kali pula Heechul dan Jaejoong menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah melupakan masalah itu.

Dan sebagai pemintaan maaf mereka, orangtua Hangeng berjanji akan mengembalikan kinerja perusahaan fashion milik Jaejoong. Umma Hangeng yang memiliki peranan penting didunia fashion Seoul, membuat segalanya terasa mudah. Dan alhasil perusahaan Jaejoong pun kembali berjalan walau dengan pro dan kontra mengenai Heesica yang tetap mengikuti.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Hari sudah Heechul berada dirumah sakit. Sebenarnya ia sudah sehat total. Namun Jaejoong melarangnya keluar dari rumah sakit. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Jaejoong harus memastikan tak ada yang mengganggu Heechul saat ia masuk sekolah nanti. Segala cara dilakukan Jaejoong. Mulai dari mendiskusikan hal ini dengan pihak guru, sampai menyewa para yanke di sekolah Heechul untuk melindungi Heechul.

Namun tetap saja ada beberapa murid yang belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya tentang kebohongan yang dibuat Heechul. Dan hal itulah yang sangat merepotkan bagi Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tak ingin murid-murid itu mengganggu perkembangan batin namdongsaeng-nya.

"Haaah letih" Ujar Jaejoong ketika ia sampai diruangan pribadinya dikantor.

"Bagaimana chagi? Berhasilkah hari ini?" Tanya Yunho antusias.

"Yah beberapa sudah mau menurut. Namun beberapa yeoja genit masih tetap berceloteh tak jelas. Haah kau harus lihat betapa menyebalkannya mereka Yunh."

"Hihihi begitulah anak muda zaman sekarang Boo. Bersabarlah menghadapi mereka."

"Huh aku sungguh bingung harus menyuruh dokter itu mengarang apa lagi. Heechul terus-terusan mendesak ingin keluar secepatnya."

"Tentu saja ia ingin keluar. Lima hari dikurung didalam ruangan penuh bau obat itu, siapa yang tahan. Lagipula kenapa tak kau biarkan saja ia keluar dan mengurus sisa masalahnya sendiri? Aku yakin ia bisa."

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin melindunginya." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang tampak sangat kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak, 5 hari ini ia sibuk bolak-balik kantor, rumah sakit dan sekolah Heechul. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah melarangnya untuk masuk kantor, namun Jaejoong bersikeras bahwa ia bisa melakukan semuanya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya duduk disofa. Pertama, ia menyamankan posisinya terlebih dahulu disofa empuk itu kemudian menarik Jaejoong agar duduk tepat didepannya. Dan sekarang Jaejoong pun dapat bersandar didalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Kau semakin kurus Boo" Gumam Yunho sembari memijat pelan pelipis kepala Jaejoong.

"Dan kau tetap menyukaiku apa adanya eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Istirahatlah, aku disini menemanimu."

Jaejoong menyamankan posisinya. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati seluruh perlakuan sayang Yunho terhadapnya.

"Boo…"

"Hm?..."

"Berhenti melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ada aku Boo. Aku sungguh siap kapanpun kau membutuhkanku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu berusaha sendiri Boo."

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku chagiya. Dan aku akan tetap melakukan semuanya selama aku bisa."

"Cih, benar-benar kekasih yang keras kepala." Sindir Yunho. Ia pun menciumi rambut halus Jaejoong karena gemas.

"Hihi, ohya sampai kapan kau akan melarang Siwon untuk bertemu Chullie?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi." Jawab Yunho asal.

"Cihh kau ini kejam sekali chagi. Chullie sangat tersiksa, kau tau? Dan aku sangat tak tega melihat Siwon yang sangat uring-uringan saat disekolah. Kau ini kejam sekali kepada mereka."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Hm, hubungan percintaan akan semakin terasa sempurna ketika mereka berhasil melewati rintangan Boo. Dan aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit rintangan pada kuda pabbo yang sangat berani membiarkan calon adik iparku kedinginan diluar apartementnya." Ujar Yunho dengan seringai diwajah tampannya.

"Yah! Kau benar-benar sepupu yang kejam Yunh. Poor Wonnie."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Boo."

"Huh pabbo. Ohya bagaimana dengan namja bernama Hangeng itu?"

"Hm, Dia umpan yang cukup bagus untuk memancing kemarahan Siwon."

"Mwo? Kau ini sungguh kejam Yunh. Kau tahu kan kalau Hangeng itu menyukai Chullie?"

"Tentu saja aku tau Boo."

"Jadi kau membiarkannya mendekati Chullie hanya untuk memuat Siwon cemburu? Kau mempermainkan perasaannya Yunh."

"Lalu kenapa? Bukankah itu hukuman yang cukup adil untuk si pembuat onar? Lagipula ia bisa menyembuhkan sakit hatinya diJepang."

"Haah aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan fikiranmu" Ujar Jaejoong sembari menghela nafa panjang.

Mereka terdiam, mencoba menikmati detik-detik romantic keduanya. Sejak masalah Heesica muncul, mereka sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk bermesraan. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang menemani kebersamaan mereka.

"Boo.." Panggil Yunho lagi. Jaejoong yang baru saja akan terlelap terpaksa membuka matanya.

"Apa lagi Yunh?" Sahut Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Kita berhasil memecahkan rekor terbaru,Boo?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap tak mengerti kepada Yunho.

"Hari ini, tepat 1 minggu kita lewati tanpa bercinta. Menakjubkan bukan Boo?" Tanya Yunho antusias.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ya, benar-benar rekor terbaru jika mengingat betapa mesumnya seorang Jung Yunho. Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari Yunho menghajar habis lubangnya.

"Ya. Kau hebat juga dalam mengendalikan nafsumu chagi. Dan itu artinya sudah 1 minggu pula aku dapat berjalan tanpa rasa sakit pada bokongku."

"Kalau begitu, nikmatilah selagi kau bisa chagi. Karena setelah semua selesai, aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu~"

"Mwo? Andweeeeeee"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuuu"

"Hm.." Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari PSP berwarna hitam kesayangannya.

"Kyuuu perhatikanlah baik-baik saat seseorang sedang berbicara."

"Hm.."

Merasa kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang mengacuhkannya, Siwon pun menarik paksa PSP milik Kyuhyun dari si empunya. Dan tentu saja itu membuhkan death glare dari Kyuhyun. namun Siwon tak peduli.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih! Kembalikan PSP-ku!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan. Beritahu aku dimana Chullie-ku berada"

"Cih untuk apa kau terus menanyakannya? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupanmu dan menguncinya diluar apartement mu?" Sindir Kyuhyun.

"Yah berhenti membahas itu. Sudah puluhan kali aku katakana, aku hanya sedang emosi. Aish kumohon Kyu. Beritahu aku." Pinta Siwon memelas.

"Aniya!" Sahut Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kyu…"

"…."

"Apa kau pernah dipisahkan secara paksa dari Minnie hyung selama berhari-hari?"

"…."

"Rasanya menyakitkan Kyu. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat Yunho hyung menghajarku habis-habisan."

"…."

"Memang bukan sakit secara fisik. Namun hati, Kyu."

"…."

"Saat kita tau bahwa kekasih kita sedang sakit namun kita tak bisa berada disisinya untuk menemaninya, rasanya sungguh menyakitkan Kyu"

"…."

"Aku merindukannya Kyu. Aku ingin meminta maafpadanya. Aku ingin mendengarkan segala penjelasan langsung hanya darinya. Kenapa kau mempersulitku, Kyu?" Ujar Siwon lirih.

Siwon mengembalika PSP Kyuhyun dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lipatan tangannya. Rasanya letih, berhari-hari ia mendatangi rumah Heechul, namun ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Berhari-hari pula ia memohon kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Hyukjae namun ketiganya mengacuhkannya. Mereka benar-benar sangat berhasil menyiksa Siwon.

"Cih lemah! Rumah sakit X kamar 340. Dan jangan beritahu Yunho kalau aku yang memberitahumu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu dengan erat ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Badannya yang jauh lebih besar daripada Kyuhyun tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Lepash ohokk lepashkan pabboh" Ujar Kyuhyun susah payah.

"Gomawo Kyu. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku akan membelikanmu game terbaru Kyu." Sahut Siwon senang. Ia pun melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil tas dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana? Kita masih ada pelajaran." Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli Kyu. Aku ingin bertemu Cinderella-kuuuu"

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berlari dengan semangat disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tentu saja perbuatannya itu mengundang bentakan dari orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Saat ini yang ia fikirkan hanya Heechul. Ia ingin segera bertemu namjachingunya itu.

Akhirnya Siwon pun tiba dikamar 340. Persis seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, terletak name tag Kim Heechul di samping pintu ruangan itu. Siwon merapikan sedikit seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tak lupa ia menyeka keringat didahinya. Setelah merasa semua sudah cukup rapi, Siwon pun mengetuk pintu tersebut dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk kedalamnya.

Ckleek

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat namjachingu-nya, Heechul sedang disuapi oleh namja yang entah siapa. Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab dan sepertinya keduanya tak menyadari kedatangan Siwon.

Sesekali tampak namja berkulit putih itu mengusap pipi halus Heechul yang terkena noda makanan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Siwon sangat geram. Sudah hampir 1 minggu ia tak bertemu dengan Heechul namun malah hal ini yang ia dapat.

Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki kedua orang yang menebar kemesraan didepannya itu. Namun ia sadar itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tujuannya kesini adalah untuk meminta penjelasan dari Heechul. Jadi ia tak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan tanpa mendengar terlebih dahulu penjelasan Heechul mengenai hal ini.

"Ehem. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tegur Siwon dengan ekspresi menahan emosi.

Heechul menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri sambari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'Apa ia melihat Hangeng menyuapiku? Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan ada masalah lagi kali ini.' Pinta Heechul dalam hati.

"Ma… masuklah Wonnie" Titah Heechul gugup.

Sungguh canggung rasanya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan 2 namja yang saling melempar tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Wonnie, kenalkan ini Hangeng" Ujar Heechul memecah keheningan.

"Ow ya. Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Hm, Choi Siwon imnida. Namjachingu Kim Heechul" Ujar Siwon dengan penekanan dibagian terakhir kalimatnya.

"Tan Hangeng imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Choi." Sahut Hangeng tak kalah dinginnya.

Siwon dan Hangeng kembali saling melempar pandangan menusuk. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Heechul, saksi perang death glare keduanya merasa jengah.

"Yah! Kalian membuat suasana diruangan ini semakin terasa dingin. Berhenti saling melempar tatapan membunuh seperti itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter depan (terakhir) akan aku publish setelah lebaran :)

Karena tentu saja ada NC terkhir dipenutup cerita.

Jadi readers semua harus bersabar :D

Lagipula aku mau mudik dan gak bakal bawa laptop ,

Jadi benar-benar harus menunggu sampai habis lebaran.

See you readers dan reviewers semuaaaa :D

.

.  
.

Oya, minal aidin walfaizin ya semua.

Mohon maaf lahir batin :)

.

.

Akhir kata, don't forget to review :)

And don't be a silent reader please.


	15. Chapter 15

Demiapa sudah chapter terakhir?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa gak nyangka bisa buat cerita sepanjang ini.

Terima kasih buat para chingu yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview :)

Kalian semua baik, mau baca cerita abal ini.

Eheheheh *Peluk cium reader satu-satu*

Satu cerita lagi telah selesai.

Semoga bisa bertemu lagi dicerita-ceritaku selanjutnya :*

.

.

.

Maaf banget buat keterlambatan dalam mempublish chapter terakhir ini.

Abis capek banget, jadi gak sempet lagi buat ngetik.

Tapi Alhamdulillah ya sekarang udah bisa ngetik seperti semula.

Sekali lagi maaf ya reader-shi.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Ehem. Apa aku mengganggu?" Tegur Siwon dengan ekspresi menahan emosi.

Heechul menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri sambari melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

'Apa ia melihat Hangeng menyuapiku? Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan ada masalah lagi kali ini.' Pinta Heechul dalam hati.

"Ma… masuklah Wonnie" Titah Heechul gugup.

Sungguh canggung rasanya berada dalam satu ruangan dengan 2 namja yang saling melempar tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Wonnie, kenalkan ini Hangeng" Ujar Heechul memecah keheningan.

"Ow ya. Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Hm, Choi Siwon imnida. Namjachingu Kim Heechul" Ujar Siwon dengan penekanan dibagian terakhir kalimatnya.

"Tan Hangeng imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Choi." Sahut Hangeng tak kalah dinginnya.

Siwon dan Hangeng kembali saling melempar pandangan menusuk. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Heechul, saksi perang death glare keduanya merasa jengah.

"Yah! Kalian membuat suasana diruangan ini semakin terasa dingin. Berhenti saling melempar tatapan membunuh seperti itu!"

.

***Net Idol* **(Last Chapter)

"Woonie~ berhentilah mem-pout-kan bibir seperti itu." Pinta Heechul sembari menarik ujung seragam sekolah Siwon.

"Cih. Jangan ganggu aku!" Sahut Siwon cuek.

"Kau menyebalkan! Hm, tapi kalu dilihat-lihat kau imut juga saat cemberut seperti itu"

"Berhenti mengodaku! Aku tak akan termakan rayuan kekasih tak setia sepertimu!"

"Yah! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku kan sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan menuduh ku sembarangan!" Protes Heechul tak terima. Kesal karena tak juga mendapat reaksi dari Siwon, Heechul memutuskan untuk merebahkan badannya dan berbalik membelakangi Siwon.

**Flashback On.**

"Wonnie, kenalkan ini Hangeng" Ujar Heechul memecah keheningan.

"Ow ya. Aku bahkan sampai lupa mengenalkan diri. Hm, Choi Siwon imnida. Namjachingu Kim Heechul" Ujar Siwon dengan penekanan dibagian terakhir kalimatnya.

"Tan Hangeng imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu Choi." Sahut Hangeng tak kalah dinginnya.

Siwon dan Hangeng kembali saling melempar pandangan menusuk. Tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Heechul, saksi perang death glare keduanya merasa jengah.

"Yah! Kalian membuat suasana diruangan ini semakin terasa dingin. Berhenti saling melempar tatapan membunuh seperti itu!"

Siwon dan Hangeng tak menghiraukan ucapan Heechul. Keduanya tetap saling melempar pandangan dingin. Hingga akhirnya Hangeng memutuskan untuk mengalah. Ia letakkan piring yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyuapi Heechul dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sebelum aku mati dibunuh kekasihmu." Ujar Hangeng.

"Ah mianhae. Hati-hati dijalan ne." Sahut Heechul sungkan. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak hati dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Hangeng tersenyum dan menarik lengan Heechul agar mendekat kepadanya. Tanpa diduga, ia mengecup lembut kening Heechul. Tak dipedulikannya Siwon yang sudah menggeretakkan jari-jarinya karena marah. Heechul sendiri hanya dapat terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Kata dokter besok kau sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan besok adalah hari keberangkatanku. Aku berharap kau mau mengantarku." Pinta Hangeng dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Kita bertemu dibandara ne. Aku pasti datang" Jawab Heechul semangat.

"Gomawo Chullie-ah. Atas semua kebaikanmu. Mianhae karena menyakitimu. Dan, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" Ucap Hangeng. Ia mengecilkan volume suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

Heechul terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hangeng. Bukan terkejut karena Hangeng menyukainya, tapi terkejut karena Hangeng berani menyatakan perasaannya didepan Siwon.

"Yah Cina! Tadi kau bilang mau pulang. Tunggu apa lagi? Pulang sana!" Ujar Siwon sewot. Ia merasa sangat kesal karena Hangeng sama sekali tak menghargai posisinya sebagai namjachingu Heechul.

"Cih berisik! Baiklah aku pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chull. Dan carilah aku saat kau merasa bosan dengan namja bertubuh kekar seperti kuda itu" Sindir Hangeng.

Hangeng pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memperdulikan caci maki yang dilontarkan Siwon padanya. Dan ia tersenyum karena berhasil membuat dirinya berada di dalam hati Heechul, walau hanya sedikit tempat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa sih namja Cina itu tadi? Brengsek sekali" Tanya Siwon kesal.

Heechul hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Siwon. Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal dan mengerutkan keningnya. Hal itu membuat kedua alis Siwon yang tebal menjadi tampak menyatu.

"Yah! Berhenti tertawa! Kau ini sama menyebalkannya."

"Hahaha mianhae. Kau lucu sekali. Hahahaha"

"Kubilang berhenti tertawa! Aish sudahlah! Aku pulang saja!" Siwon berbalik dan beranjak pergi. Namun Heechul segera sigap menahan lengan Siwon.

"Dia temanku. Dia juga murid sekolah kita. Hanya saja sedikit tertutup, jadi kau tak mengenalnya." Ujar Heechul menjelaskan.

"Cih. Teman? Teman seperti apa dia itu. Berani-beraninya bertingkah menyebalkan dihadapanku. Berhenti berteman dengannya!"

"Sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Hm, aku senang kau mau memaafkanku."

"Hm?" Tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Kau kesini karena merindukanku kan? Dan kau tak mungkin kesini jika kau belum memaafkanku. Jadi, terima kasih karena telah memaafkanku. Aku juga merindukanmu"

"Yah yah! Jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri! Siapa yang merindukanmu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Kim Heechul!"

"Hm, begitukah?" Tanya Heechul menggoda.

"Ya. Dan aku memang sudah memaafkanmu soal Heesica. Tapi sekarang aku marah lagi karena kau lancang bermesraan dengan namja lain saat aku tak ada."

"Yah kenapa bisa begitu…."

**Flashback Off**

Siwon memandang sendu pada Heechul yang membelakanginya. Sungguh tersiksa rasanya saat kau tak bisa memeluk seseorang yang sangat sangat kau rindukan. Nyatanya orang itu tepat berada didepanmu, namun emosi dan keegoisan lebih berhasil menguasai hatimu.

"Bogoshipo." Ujar Siwon pelan.

Heechul yang mendengar ucapan Siwon segera berbalik dan memandangi Siwon yang tertunduk. Ia bangun dan menyandarkan bahunya pada bantal rumah sakit.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau menemuiku? Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?" Tanya Heechul sendu.

"Aku tak tau kau dimana. Semuanya tak ada yang mau memberitahuku."

"Begitukah? Atau karena kau belum bisa memaafkanku kemarin-kemarin?"

"Sungguh aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak malam di apartementku itu. Percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung"

"….."

"Bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipo" Ujar Siwon. Ia menatap lekat pada mata Heechul, mata indah yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Nado. Bogoshipoyo Won" Heechul tersenyum sangat manis dan menarik Siwon agar memeluknya.

Lama keduanya berpelukan, mencoba melepaskan semua kerinduan yang ada. Setelah merasa cukup, Siwon melepas pelukannya dan mencium lembut kening Heechul. Tepat sesaat jarak antara bibirnya dan kening Heechul sangat dekat, ia berhenti dan mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada kening Heechul.

"Untuk menghapus jejak namja China tadi." Ujar Siwon menjawab pandangan bingung yang dilemparkan Heechul.

Siwon mulai mencium ringan seluruh permukaan wajah Heechul. Kening, pipi, kelopak mata, hidung dan terakhir sedikit lumatan pada bibir menggoda Heechul. Saat Heechul mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk membalas perlakuan Siwon, Siwon melepas ciumannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa dilepas?!" Protes Heechul tak terima.

"Hehehe mulai nakal eoh? Istirahatlah kau pasti lelah" Ujar Siwon sembari mendorong tubuh Heechul agar kembali keposisi berbaring.

"Temani aku disini ne." Pinta Heechul. Ia menggeser tubuhnya dan menyisakan sebagian tempat untuk Siwon berbaring disampingnya.

Siwon tersenyum menanggapi tingkah manja Heechul dan ia ikut merebahkan diri bersama Heechul diranjang rumah sakit itu. Setelah menyamankan diri, Siwon menarik Heechul agar bersandar didada bidangnya. Dengan sayang ia membelai dan menciumi rambut halus Heechul.

"Aku rindu harum tubuhmu chagi. Senang bisa kembali menciumnya seperti ini" Ucap Siwon. Dipeluknya erat tubuh Heechul.

"Aku juga rindu… eumh kau bau Wonnie. Apa kau tidak mandi?" Canda Heechul.

"Walau aku tak mandi ribuan haripun aku yakin kau akan tetap mencintaiku chagi."

"Cih kau terlalu percaya diri tuan Choi."

"Hahaha. Oya, apa benar kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit besok chagi?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya begitulah kata dokter. Lagipula aku heran, setauku aku hanya demam tapi kenapa berhari-hari aku dirawat. Sungguh berlebihan" Omel Heechul.

"Apa kau akan mengantarnya besok?" Gumam Siwon yang tak memperdulikan omelan Heechul.

"Mwo? Siapa?"

"Namja China itu. Entahlah siapa namanya."

"Aku akan mengantarnya. Aku harap kau mengizinkannya. Aku ingin menemuinya besok karena aku tak yakin akan bertemu dengannya lagi dalam waktu dekat. Kau setuju?" Tanya Heechul meminta kepastian.

"Aku tak keberatan. Asal aku menemanimu. Aku tak ingin membiarkanmu berdua saja dengannya."

"Gomawo Wonnie~ Saranghae"

Heechul balas memeluk Siwon. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan berpelukan erat.

Heechul yang sebelah kakinya terjepit diantara kedua kaki Siwon, mencoba menyamankan posisi kakinya. Tanpa sengaja hal itu membuat lututnya terasa menekan kejantanan Siwon yang masih tertutup celana seragam sekolah.

"Ngghh" Secara reflex Siwon mengerang kaget karena merasakan sentuhan (atau lebih tepatnya, tekanan) pada kejantanannya.

Mendengar desahan Siwon membuat Heechul menyeringai.

'Tak ada salahnya kan sedikit menggodanya?' fikirnya.

Heechul pun memulai kembali aksinya. Dengan perlahan ia menggesekkan lututnya ke kejantanan Siwon. Tak hanya gesekan, ia menambah sedikit tekanan sehingga membuat kejantanan besar itu mulai tegang.

"Nghh janganhh. Ahh… Stop it chagihh" Ujar Siwon disela desahannya.

"Engg? Apa?" Tanya Heechul berpura-pura tak mengerti. Padahal didalam hati ia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Siwon yang mulai memerah karena terbakar nafsu.

"Awhh.. Kakimu, jangan begituhh. Kita masih dirumah sakit ahh.."

" Lalu kenapa? Kau malu? Cih kita bahkan pernah melakukannya dimobil, dipinggir jalan."

"Uhhkk" Siwon menggeram dan melepas pelukannya. Lalu dengan cepat ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju toilet yang berada didalam ruang perawatan itu.

"Yah yah kau jangan lari Choi Siwon! Aish pabbo!" Heechul mengerutu sebal melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu didalam kamar mandi, Siwon berkali-kali mencuci wajahnya dengan air wastafel. Ia tak menyangka Heechul akan menggodanya seperti itu.

"Aishh apa-apaan dia itu. Cih bagaimana jika aku benar-benar lepas kendali? Aish tak bisa kubayangkan. Yunho hyung pasti akan membunuhku kali ini." Omel Siwon.

Ia menunduk dan melihat miris pada kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna. Rasanya sakit sekali karena kejantanan tegang iutu harus terhimpit oleh celana seeragamnya.

"Uuh sesak." Rintih Siwon.

"Apa aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri? Ah tidak. Tidak akan bisa selesai sebelum aku memasukinya"

"Tapi aku bisa dibunuh Yunho hyung. Aaaarrgghh sudahlah. Aku tak peduli! Bersiaplah menanggung hukumanmu Kim Heechul. Berani-beraninya kau membangunkan kuda yang tertidur"

Dengan langkah pasti Siwon berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Dan tepat saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, seorang perawat masuk membawa sepiring cupcake ditangannya.

"Ah anneyong tuan. Saya mengantarkan snack sore untuk tuan Kim." Sapa perawat itu sopan.

"Ah biar aku saja yang membawanya. Terima kasih ne." Ujar Siwon sembari mengambil piring dari tangan perawat itu.

"Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu tuan"

"Ah tunggu. Em, bisakah kau taruh sesuatu peringatan didepan pintu agar tidak ada yang masuk? Tuan Kim mengatakan bahwa ia ingin beristirahat dan tak ingin diganggu."

"Tentu saja tuan." Perawat itupun pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan Heechul.

"Selesai. Dengan begini, tak akan ada yang mengganggu."

Siwon menyeringai. Dipandanginya cupcake coklat dengan icing cream susu diatasnya itu. Cream susu yang bergumpal dan kental membuatnya menemukan ide yang akan menambah menarik kegiatan bercintanya dengan Heechul kali ini.

Dengan riang ia berjalan menuju ranjang Heechul. Diatas ranjang itu terlihat Heechul yang melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya jika ia sedang kesal.

"Chagiyaaaa~" Sapa Siwon manja.

"Cih pergi kau. Untuk apa kau kemba… mmmpphh"

Omongan Heechul terpotong karena Siwon langsung melumat ganas bibirnya. Heechul yang tidak siap, meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian mulut Heechul.

Saat dirasanya Heechul mulai tenang dan menikmati permainannya, Siwon naik keatas ranjang dan langsung duduk diatas paha Heechul. Lalu dibukanya kancing kemeja rumah sakit yang Heechul kenakan. Semua itu dilakukannya sambil tetap membuai Heechul dengan permainan lidahnya.

Setelah semua kancing terbuka, Siwon mengangkat sedikit tubuh Heechul agar mudah melepas kemejanya. Saat kemeja itu terlepas, ia menggulung kemeja itu menjadi lilitan panjang lalu ia kaitkan pada besi ranjang Heechul. Setelah terkait, ia membimbing kedua tangan Heechul keatas kepala dan mengikatnya hingga tak bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah.

"Yah apa hah hah yang kau hah hah lakukan?" bentak Heechul setelah Siwon melepas ciumannya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi bentakkan Heechul. Ia turun dari atas ranjang dan mulai melucuti celana Heechul. Setelah celana Heechul terlepas, ia pun ikut melucuti boxer Heechul hingga akhirnya Heechul naked dengan tangan terikat diatas kepala. Siwon menatap lapar pada tubuh menggiurkan didepannya.

Heechul yang merasa malu karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Siwon, hanya bisa menyilangkan kakinya untuk menyembunyikan kejantanannya yang sedikit menegang.

"Wow kau sungguh sexy chagi" Ujar Siwon kagum.

Heechul hanya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang mulai menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang. Hm, apa ya? Oh kau butuh sedikit penghias chagi" Siwon mengambil dua buah cupcake yang ia taruh diatas meja dan segera mengolesi seluruh bagian sensitive ditubuh Heechul menggunakan cream icing cupcake tersebut.

Mulai dari leher, tengkuk, kedua nipple dan terakhir kejantanan Heechul tak ada yang luput dari olesan cream.

"Nghh apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Heechul parau. Dinginnya cream icing yang bersentuhan langsung dengan titik-titik sensitivenya, membuat nafsu Heechul naik seketika.

"Nah begini baru bagus. Kau benar-benar menggiurkan chagi. Hm, bon appétit"

Siwon segera melancarkan aksinya. Ia menjilati seluruh permukaan leher jenjang Heechul. Tak hanya menjilat, ia juga menghisap kuat dan menggigit sehingga menimbulkan tanda kemerahan pada leher Heechul. Heechul yang mendongak karena menahan nikmat, membuat Siwon semakin mudah menjalankan aksinya.

Setelah merasa puas dengan manisnya leher Heechul, Siwon beralih menuju kedua nipples Heechul. Dihisapnya dengan kuat kedua nipples kemerahan yang mencuat karena terbakar nafsu itu.

"Ouuuwhh ahh… yeah…" Heechul mengerang hebat dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri karena tak sanggup menahan nikmat. Kepalanya terasa pusing, seluruh sendinya terasa lemas dan ia tak bisa lagi melakukan apapun selain menerima apa yang akan Siwon berikan.

"Kau menikmatinya chagi?" Tanya Siwon menggoda. Ia telah menyelesaikan aksinya pada tubuh bagian atas Heechul. Ia menyeringai senang melihat keadaan Heechul. Nafas terengah-engah, badan yang mengkilat dan basah karena peluh, wajah yang memerah dan rambut yang sudah teracak tak jelas.

"Hm, aku sarankan jangan mendesah terlalu keras chagiya~. Kau tak ingin orang lain datang dan melihat apa yang kita lakukan bukan? Atau memang kau ingin kegiatan kita ini dilihat oleh orang lain? Uhh, you're naughty bitch babe"

Wajah Heechul semakin memerah mendengar perkataan Siwon. Ia baru sadar jika ia sama sekali tak mengontrol desahannya tadi. Rupanya ia lupa jika ia sedang berada di tempat yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak membuat keributan.

"Annghhhh" Heechul tersentak dan mendesah keras saat tiba-tiba Siwon mengulum kejantannya.

Tak hanya mengulum kejantanan Heechul, tangan Siwon juga bergerak aktif memainkan twinsball dan lubang anal Heechul bergantian. Mendapat tiga serangan sekaligus seperti itu membuat Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya agar desahannya tidak terdengar nyaring.

Gerakan mulut Siwon semakin liar. Dengan kasar ia menjilati dan menghisap kuat seluruh permukaan kejantanan mungil itu. Jari-jari kedua tangannya pun tak kalah cepat memainkan lubang anal milik Heechul.

"Mmmpph mauhh keluar ahh.." Ujar Heechul memperingati Siwon.

Dan Siwon dengan senang hati menambah intensitas gerakan mulutnya pada kejantanan Heechul. Hingga akhirnya kejantanan itu terasa semakin besar dan berkedut hebat didalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhhh… arghhh" Heechul menggeram tertahan saat puncak kenikmatan menghampirinya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sampai terangkat dan bergerak liar karena kenikmatan hebat yang ia dapatkan.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri masih asik menghisap kuat kejantanan Heechul seakan ingin menguras habis cairan cinta yang dimiliki Heechul. Siwon baru melepaskan kulumannya saat dirasa tak ada lagi cairan yang akan keluar dari kejantanan itu.

"Hmm manis, seperti biasanya." Ujar Siwon sembari menjilati sisa cairan Heechul yang menempel pada sudut bibirnya.

Heechul yang terbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang membuat nafsu Siwon semakin meledak-ledak. Dengan cepat ia membuka seluruh baju yang ia kenakan. Dan sekarang ia sama naked-nya dengan Heechul.

"Aku akan sedikit mempersiapkanmu chagi. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko karena kau berteriak nanti." Ujar Siwon.

Siwon pun naik keatas ranjang dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Setelah merasa posisinya cukup pas, ia mengangkat kedua tungkai kaki Heechul keatas bahunya. Lalu ia memegang erat pinggul Heechul dan mulai menyelipkan kepalanya diantara kedua paha dalam Heechul.

"Ngghh Aaahhh~…" Heechul mendesah saat merasakan lidah Siwon mulai membelai lubang rectumnya. Rasa geli yang bercampur dengan nikmat membuat pinggulnya tersentak dan bergerak-gerak liar sehingga Siwon harus mencengkram pinggulnya lebih kuat agar tak terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Tenanglah chagi. Kau mempersulit pekerjaanku" Protes Siwon.

Ingin sekali rasanya Heechul memukul kepala Siwon. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang bila diserang kenikmatan bertubi-tubi seperti ini.

Siwon mengarahkan jari-jari panjangnya menuju mulut Heechul. Heechul yang tanggap langsung mengulum kedua jari Siwon. Dengan semangat ia menjilat, menghisap jari-jari Siwon sembari membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kejantanan Siwon.

"Nghh Wonnie.." Ujar Heechul setelah jari Siwon terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Aku… Nghh aku ingin ituuhh.." Ujar Heechul malu-malu.

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung pada Heechul. Diikutinya pandangan Heechul yang sesekali mencuri pandang pada kejantanannya.

"Wah wah wah kau benar-benar nakal chagi." Goda Siwon sembari menyeringai. Sedangkan Heechul hanya membuang muka malu.

"Kau ingin ini eoh?" Tanya Siwon. Ia genggam dan ia goyang-goyangkan kejantanannya keatas dan kebawah.

Heechul menelan ludah berkali-kali melihat pemandangan menggiurkan didepannya. Ya, dirinya sangat menginginkan benda itu. Kejantanan Siwon. Kejantanan yang besar dan keras itu. Kejantanan yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya berteriak-teriak kenikmatan.

"Menatap lapar pada juniorku seperti itu. Ckck kau memang benar-benar naughty bitch!"

Wajah Heechul semakin memerah. Ya Siwon benar. Dirinya memang seperti pelacur saat ini. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya akan seperti ini dihadapan Siwon.

"Kau ingin juniorku berada dimana chagi? Dimulutmu atau dilubangmu yang berkedut-kedut lapa ini?" Tanya Siwon sembari memukul-mukulkan kejantannya pada kejantanan Heechul yang mulai menegang lagi.

"Nghh langsung saja.. Akuhh Nghh tak tahann.." Ucap Heechul kesusahan.

"Langsung saja? Langsung yang bagaimana? Aku tak mengerti chagi." Ujar Siwon sok polos.

"Uuhh pabbo! Berhenti memainkan milikku. Nghh masukan saja milikmu kelubangkuh. Ahh palli!" Perintah Heechul.

Siwon tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Heechul yang benar-benar tak berdaya dibawahnya. Ia mengambil sedikit cream yang masih tersisa didada Heechul dan segera mengoleskannya pada kejantanannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mulai. Bersiaplah chagi."

Siwon memposisikan kepala kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang rectum Heechul. Lalu dengan perlahan ia mendorong masuk kedalam.

"Aaarrggghhh" Heechul menggeram tertahan saat kepala kejantanan Siwon mulai terasa menguak masuk kedalam rectumnya. Walau ini bukan pertama kali baginya tapi tetap saja akan terasa sakit diawal. Lubang rectumnya terasa kembali mengetat seperti semula walau Siwon telah berkali-kali membobolnya.

"Nghh so tight babe. Ahh fuck! It's good." Racau Siwon tak jelas.

Merasa tak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi, Siwon segera menghentakkan kejantanannya kedalam rectum Heechul dengan satu kali dorongan.

"Aaahhhhhhh" Heechul membelalakkan matanya lebar. Sakit sekali rasanya. Seperti sebuah batang kayu besar dipaksa masuk kedalam lubang rectummu yang kecil.

Air mata Heechul mulai mengalir dan membasahi pipi putih Heechul. Siwon yang melihat hal itu segera memeluk hangat tubuh Heechul yang bergetar dibawahnya. Diciuminya bibir Heechul agar teralih dari rasa sakit.

"Mianhae, aku menyakitimu. Uljimma, sttthh uljimma ." Ujar Siwon menenangkan.

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Siwon dengan sabar menunggu Heechul membiasakan diri dengan kejantanannya yang memang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

"Enngh kau bisa bergerak sekarang" Ucap Heechul terbata.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas sebelum ia mulai memainkan pinggulnya. Perlahan ia menarik kejantanannya keluar dari lubang rectum Heechul. Lalu saat hanya tersisa bagian kepala kejantanannya saja, ia memasukan lagi kejantanannya dengan perlahan.

Begitu terus hingga Heechul menggeliat resah karena permainan Siwon yang terlalu pelan.

"Ngghh lebihh cepat chagiyaahh nghh"

"Apa kau tak dapat kenikmatan jika aku bergerak lambat seperti ini?" Tanya Siwon menggoda.

"Akuh ngh ahh,, aku ingin lebihh" Pinta Heechul.

Siwon menyeringai. Ia lepaskan lilitan kemeja yang mengikat tangan Heechul. Setelah terlepas, ia membalik posisi keduanya hingga sekarang Heechul yang berada diatas.

"Kalau memang ingin lebih, carilah kenikmatanmu sendiri." Perintah Siwon.

Heechul memandang ragu pada Siwon. Ia akui ia memang menginginkan ini. Tapi ia sangat malu jika harus bergerak liar mencari kenikmatan sementara Siwon tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Waeyo chagi?" Tanya Siwon sembari menghentakkan pinggulnya.

"Ngghh ahh aku malu ahh" Jawab Heechul sembari menahan desahannya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Ia mengangkat tangannya menuju nipples Heechul dan mulai memilin kedua nipples menggemaskan itu.

"Nghh jangan menggodaku Wonhh uhh"

"Kalau begitu bergeraklah."

Heechul menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai bergerak. Perlahan ia menaikkan tubuhnya. Seketika ia mendongak dan memejamkan wajahnya. Kenikamatan hebat melandanya saat kejantanan Siwon bergesekkan dengan dinding rectumnya.

"Aaahhhh Nghhh oh God" Heechul mendesah keras saat ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kebawah. Kejantanan Siwon yang panjang dan besar tepat menghantam pada titik kenikmatan didalam rectumnya.

"Ngh kau benar-benar… Nghh" Siwon pun ikut mendesah merasakan bagaimana dinding rectum Heechul meremas kuat kejantanannya.

Heechul mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia bergerak sangat cepat untuk menggapai puncak kenikmatan. Naik-turun, menggesek dan gerakan memutar ia lakukan dengan cepat. Merasa kurang hanya dengan kenikmatan pada rectumnya, ia membimbing kedua tangannya menuju nipple dan kejantanannya sendiri.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memilin dan menarik keras nipplenya sedangkan tangannya mengocok cepat kejantanannya.

"Nghh ahh yeah.. ini nikmathh.. ahh yeshh ohh God" Racaunya tak jelas.

"Yeah.. Faster babe. Nghh so tight. Yeah Harder bitch! Lubangmu benar-benar nikmat." Ujar Siwon.

Siwon yang dari tadi memejamkan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat keadaan Heechul. Badan Heechul bergerak-gerak liar, peluh bertetesan dan mengalir pada tubuh putihnya, wajahnya memerah karena terbakar nafsu dan belum lagi kedua tangannya yang tak berhenti memainkan kedua titik sensitive nya sendiri.

Hampir saja Siwon mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya karena pemandangan erotis dihadapannya.

"Kau… Kau benar-benar menggairahkan chagiya~" Puji Siwon.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahh.. Mauh keluar nghhh ouhh yeah"

Heechul menambah kecepatan gerakannya. Gerakan liarnya itu membuat ranjang rumah sakit yang mereka tumpangi, berdecit-decit keras. Jika saja ranjang itu terbuat dari kayu, mungkin ranjang itu akan hancur karena tak dapat menahan gerakan liar yang terjadi diatasnya.

"Ngghhh Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Heechul mendesah keras saat ia berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatannya yang kedua.

Tubuhnya beberapa kali tersentak hebat karena kenikmatan yang didapatnya. Cairan cintanya pun mengucur deras membasahi dada bidang dan perut Siwon. Bahkan wajah Siwon pun tak luput dari semburan cairan cinta Heechul.

Heechul ambruk dan menindih tubuh Siwon saat klimaksnya selesai. Cairan Heechul yang berada diperut Siwon membuat keduanya semakin berhimpitan erat.

"Kau lelah chagi?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengusap halus rambut Heechul.

Heechul hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Nyatanya tubuhnya memang sangat lelah hingga tak sanggup menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku sama sekali belum keluar chagiya~" Bisik Siwon mesra.

Heechul terbelalak. Ia tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa Siwon bertahan selama itu sedangkan dirinya saja sudah dua kali klimaks.

"Tapi aku sangat lelah Wonn"

"Kalau begitu kau cukup diam dan aku yang bergerak"

Siwon mengangkat sedikit bokong Heechul agar menungging dan mulai menghantamkan lagi kejantanannya pada rectum Heechul.

Heechul sendiri hanya dapat memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkram bahu Siwon saat kenikmatan mulai menghampirinya lagi.

"Yeah so tight babe. Nghh nikmathh" Racau Siwon. Kejantanan Heechul yang mulai menegang lagi terasa menekan-nekan perutnya.

"Kau sudah tegang lagi chagi. Ckck benar-benar nakal" Ujar Siwon. Ia menampar kedua bongkahan bokong Heechul.

"Ahhkk" Pekik Heechul kaget. Siwon tak hanya menampar bokongnya, tapi juga meremas kasar dan menyubit bongkahan bokong kenyalnya.

"Naughty bitch. Aahh I wanna cum. Yeah"

Siwon semakin cepat menggenjot kejantanannya. Gerakannya liar dan keras membuat tubuh Heechul tersentak-sentak.

"Aaahhhhhhh" Siwon dan Heechul mendesah bersama saatklimaks menghampiri.

Heechul yang ketiga kalinya dan Siwon mengeluarkan cairan cintanya yang pertama. Banyak sekali cairan yang Siwon semburkan di dalam rectum Heechul. Sampai-sampai cairan itu mengalir keluar dari rectum Heechul dan jatuh membasahi sprei melalui paha Heechul.

"Hah hah hah ini luar biasa chagi" Puji Siwon disela nafasnya yang memburu.

Heechul hanya menanggapi ucapan Siwon dengan gumaman tak jelas. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan karena kegiatannya bersama Siwon kali ini.

"Tidurlah chagi. Aku akan menemanimu disini." Ucap Siwon.

Ia meletakan tubuh Heechul kesampingnya setelah sebelumnya melepas kejantanannya dari dalam tubuh Heechul. Lau ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Ia mengecup kening Heechul sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Heechulyang sudah terlebih dahulu terlelap dalam alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish pelan-pelan Won. Ahk appo!" Rintih Heechul. Saat ini Heechul dan Siwon sedang berlari-larian dibandara karena sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan Hangeng gunakan akan segera lepas landas.

"Ahh kau lama sekali chagi."

"Yah kau fikir siapa yang membuatku susah berjalan seperti ini? Cih kau benar-benar namja yang bringas!" Omel Heechul.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan? Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita mencobanya diruang UKS sekolah?" Goda Siwon.

"Yah! Pendeta kecil mesum! Sempat-sempatnya kau berbicara mesum disaat seperti ini." Bentak Heechul sembari memukul kepala Siwon.

Siwon meringis kesakitan dan menggerutu tak jelas. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat Heechul yang berlari tertatih. Tak tega juga sebenarnya melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Maka ia pun mengangkat tubuh Heechul dan menggendongnya menuju ruang tunggu bandara.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitar memandang aneh pada keduanya. Namun Siwon tak peduli. Ia tetap berlari menuju ruang tunggu sembari menggendong Heechul.

Ketika mereka sampai didepan ruang tunggu, mereka bertemu dengan Hangeng yang sedang menoleh kekanan dan kekiri sembari berkali-kali melihat jam.

"Hangeng" Sapa Heechul. Ia turun dari gendongan Siwon dan berjalan kearah Hangeng.

"Oh syukurlah. Ku fikir kau tak akan datang ." Ucap Hangeng lega. Ia pun langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Heechul.

"Ehem" Siwon berdehem tak suka melihat tingkah Hangeng.

"Aku akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne." Nasihat Hangeng. Ia tetap memeluk Heechul erat tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Siwon.

"Kau juga baik-baik disana. Jangan membuat masalah lagi. Dan hubungi aku jika kau sempat."

Hangeng melepas pelukannya dan menatap sayang pada Heechul. Ia mengecup kening Heechul dan kedua pipi Heechul.

"Aku pasti menghubungimu. Aku berangkat sekarang ne."

Hangeng berbalik dan berjalan masuk menuju gate 1. Sesekali ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Tepat saat ia ada di pintu keberangkatan, ia membalikkan badannya dan berteriak.

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Kim Heechul"

Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah Hangeng. Pada dasarnya Hangeng adalah namja yang baik. Namun cinta membutakan fikirannya. Terkadang kita juga melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk seseorang yang kita cintai bukan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan tersenyum seperti itu?" Tegur Siwon.

"Hehehe kau cemburu?" Goda Heechul.

"Cih, tak penting." Ujar Siwon sembari berlalu pergi.

"Hehehehe kau cemburu tuan Choi" Teriak Heechul. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menyusul Siwon yang berada didepannya.

Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran bandara dengan bergandengan tangan mesra. Senyum tak luput dari bibir keduanya. Begitu banyak hal yang mereka lalui berdua, membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih erat. Ya, seperti kata orang 'Pasti ada hikmah dibalik setiap masalah'.

"Apa setelah ini semuanya baik-baik saja? Atau ada ribuan halangan lagi yang membentang dihadapan kita?" Tanya Heechul sembari menerawang jauh kelangit.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tak peduli. Sebanyak apapun rintangan yang akan menanti kita, aku yakin kita akan bisa melewatinya jika bersama." Sahut Siwon. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan menggenggam erat tangan Heechul.

"Saranghae Kim Heechul." Heechul tersenyum dan mencium singkat bibir Siwon.

Ya tak peduli banyaknya masalah yang menimpa kita, asal ada orang terkasih yang menemani kita, kita pasti bisa melewati segala masalah yang menghadang :)

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Epilog

"Bersediakah kalian berdua selalu bersama, saat senang maupun sedih, saat sehat maupun sakit, saat kaya maupun miskin dan selalu saling mengasihi selamanya?" Tanya seorang pastur pemimpin pernikahan itu.

"Ya kami bersedia." Jawab kedua mempelai serentak.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan masing-masing"

Sorak sorai memenuhi gereja putih yang berada disudut kota Paris itu ketika bibir kedua mempelai mulai menyatu. Semua orang ikut merasakan kegembiraan yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh kedua mempelai itu.

Setelah kedua mempelai selesai berciuman, mereka turun dari mimbar dan berjalan diatas karpet merah yang berujung pada mobil putih yang telah dipersiapkan khusus untuk keduanya. Kedua mempelai berkemeja dan berjas putih itu tampak sangat serasi.

"Selamat Kim Jaejoong. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi Jung Jaejoong."

"Wah istri-mu manis sekali. Kau beruntung Yunho."

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru"

Ucapan demi ucapan selamat melantun keluar dari para tamu yang hadir. Tepat dipintu pintu keluar gereja, dua orang namja berparas manis dan tampan telah menunggu kedua mempelai. Sang namja berparas manis terlihat memegang se-bucket bunga lili ditangannya.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu noona" Ujar namja berparas manis a.k.a Heechul.

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh adik kesayangannya. Airmata kebahagiaan tampak mengalir dari mata indah mereka berdua.

Sang namja berparas tampan a.k.a Siwon pun memeluk dan memberi selamat pada Yunho, kakak sepupu nya. Setelah selesai, kedua mempelai kembali berjalan menuju mobil dan mobil pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pelataran gereja itu.

"Mereka tampak sangat bahagia chagi." Ujar Siwon sembari memeluk Heechul dari belakang.

"Ya. Aku harap mereka bahagia selamanya."

"Tunggu aku 3 tahun lagi chagi. Aku akan melamarmu saat itu"

"Mwo 3 tahun? Aniya! 5 tahun lagi baru kita boleh menikah."

"Mwo? Aish lama sekali."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mau 5 tahun lagi." Ujar Heechul sembari berlari menjauhi Siwon yang tampak mulai kesal.

"Yah tunggulah kau Kim Heechul. Aku akan segera merubahmu menjadi Choi Heechul. Bersiaplaaah"

.

.

.

Selesaaaaaiiiiii

Sampai jumpa lagi reader-reader semuaaaaa.

.

O,ya bagi yang menunggu ff Wonkyu punyaku harap bersabar ya.

Mungkin akan sedikit lama diupdate nya.

Mianhaeeee

.


End file.
